Gundam SD Genaratian
by White Hime
Summary: The war continues as Kirae,KxL son enters the battlefield with Alex,AxC son in ZAFT side.As they fight to end the war,what will happen if they have to fight against their parent,family,friends and love ones?Crossover Code Geass,Gundam00,tons of anime song
1. Chapter 1: Everything has change

hehehe,hello there, this is my very first fanfic,it's a long story, focus on kira and lacus's son, Kirae including everyone around him. At the first chapter, you might find it a bit confusing, well sorry about that, but i promise you this story will get better and better. beside kirae, there another 4 lead male character, on this chapter i introduce only 2 lead male character, kirae and sean. there are 4 lead female character, on this chapter, i only introduce ann and iris.

my story is an action,horroc,romance and tragic type, just the way i like it...please review everyone who read this!!! it will inspired me to do the next chapter and i'm sorry if my grammar and spelling a bit weird, but i try to improve it as the story goes on and i need all the support i can get.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1: EVERYTHING HAS CHANGE**

**C.E 81, DICEMBER 10**

**-EARTH, AT ORB-**

The dark smoke fills the night sky as it come from a huge mansion like castle at the end of a cliff near the ocean. Many people outside watches as the glorious mansion burn away, leaving no trace of the earlier party. Screams and cries were in the air.

The firefighter try to put the flame out, when suddenly a brunette-hair man with purple eyes run straight into the burning mansion, follow by a small brunette-haired boy with baby-blue eyes, about the age of 6, when he was stop by a blue-hair man with emerald-eyes.

"NOOOO!!! Let go of me!! I have to get inside!! Daddy's in there, and mummy and….and…"

The fire rises again, making the brunette boy cry even louder

"DADDY!!! MUMMY!!! LARA!!! LIAN!!! NOOOO!!!!

His star shape necklace shines by the glow of the fire…

………………….……………………………………….

**C.E 91, JULY 16**

**(10 YEARS LATER) **

**-METRO COLONY –**

Inside the colony, there were the ZAFT MS event, showing off the MS belong to the ZAFT years and years before. There were many people attend the event and three boys were standing in font of a hologram of a ZAKU

"Man, this is so boring, come on, let's go somewhere else" said a black-haired boy with grey eyes, Justin, turning the other way. His friend, a blonde hair boy with hazel eyes, Mack followed him.

"Ooi, Kirae, come on, I'm starve" Justin scream.

"Yeah, me too, let's get something to eat" Mack agrees

"Hey, wait up you guys" a long brunette-haired boy (tie with a blue ribbon all together) with baby-blue eyes about the age of 15 running toward them., but he stop in front of a huge blue-white-gold MS hologram. His friend comes toward him.

"Wow, cool MS, what is it called?" Mack ask

"This MS, I know this. Hey! This is the…"

"ZGMF-X20A STRIKE FREEDOM GUNDAM, the strongest MS back in the 70's, involve in the Bloody Valentine war and the Junius Seven Wars, always play the third part of the war along with JUSTICE and battle-support ship, ETERNAL, alliance with the Clyne Faction, then on C.E 74, become a part of ZAFT forces, but were never seen again since then, one of the strongest, powerful and legendary MS in the whole galaxy" Kirae explain, his eyes is still glue at the hologram.

"Are you serious, this… this is the legendary GUNDAM, the FREEDOM??" Mack asks, "How do you know? I mean nobody ever seen it before except the people who involve with it and the people who has fight it??? How you know about this MS, man??"

"Of cause Kirae know about 'THIS MS', is one of his mother alliance back in the 70's, the Clyne Faction, right?, after all, his mom is the legend herself, the commander of the ETERNAL, Lacus Clyne, am I right, Mr. Kirae Clyne" Justin smile sarcastically to the smiling brunette boy in front of him.

Kirae smile softly to them, and place his eyes on the hologram, again.

**KIRAE'S POV**

Ten years has passed since the fire incident that caused my family to become fall apart. Dad and Lara's death has made a lot of different, not only to our family, but also to the whole world, because the war between Natural and Coordinators has begun all over again and greater than ever.

Everybody has started to fight. And what worse is that after 9 years of none stop war, there's not even a single sign that the war will stop any sooner. Mum and dad always tell me the story of war when their were young, but i think the war that happen on this era is far greater becouse they are using nuclear weapon. The world has really change a lot since i was little, back when my dad is still alive, my dad... The legandary pilot of FREEDOM GUNDAM,Kira Yamato. It's really hard for me to believe that dad and Lara, my litte sister and also Lian's twin sister is....dead..

Mum has change a lot since Dad and Lara's death. She is not herself anymore. When dad and Lara is reported dead, she almost gone... crazy, i know it's not nice to say that becouse she is my mother, but that's the truth, she cut her beautiful long hair short, very short and din't sleep for days, but thank godness it din't last long becouse of Lian's condition...But now, mummy has re-marry again with the PLANT now-days President or Chairman, Maxwell Sebastian. They marry 9 years ago; mum said she marries him because he is a good and responsible man, but there something about that guy that I can't trust…

Like mum, Lian has also changed a lot, she no longer the happy smiling little girl that I use to know, and it is because she has lost all of her…

**NORMAL POV**

"Yo Kirae, are you daydreaming again? Snap out of it." Justin waves his hand in front of Kirae face.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry about that" blushed, he turn his face around

"You such a day dreamer, I can't understand how you can score all the subject with all of your dreams, I mean you always daydreaming, in class, in gym, during break, let me tell you something, I try do you 'little hobby', but how come it doesn't work on me like it work on you, it made me….." Mack kept on talking none stop

"_Oh boy, he is starting to nag like an old women again"_ Justin thought, and look at Kirae and notice Kirae's confuse but smiling face, he then return the smile

"Hey! Are you guys listening" Mack snapped.

"Yeah I heard you, from way over to my place"

They heard a voice behind them, turned around and saw Kirae's blonde and dark-blue eyes step-brother, Dylan and his friend coming toward them, all wearing the ZAFT red uniform. Justin frowned, he hates Dylan, he turns to Kirae and saw his calm face, as always.

"Dad told me you will be here, and I got to say I'm kind of surprise to see you here. I been looking for you all over this old place, I should expected to see you here at the cafeteria with your two fat friend here" he smile slyly, his friend at the back already laughing wildly, making all eyes to focusing on them.

Mack holds his stomach "it is not even big, he dare call me fat!!" he thought angrily, while Justin already pushing the plate away.

Then suddenly Dylan cell phone rings, he quickly answer it, nodded a few times before ended the call. "Come on you guys, we have a job to, see you around, Kirae" As soon as he gone from side, Mack and Justin turn towards Kirae.

"He is so annoying, can't believe you two related, you guys is so different, like heaven and hell different!!!" Mack said

"They not really related, their mom and dad are different, isn't it right?

They turn around and saw a girl wearing a green beret, smiling at them, her hat is covering her eyes, "you Kirae, right?" she added

"Yes, I am, you look familiar, have we meet before?" he asks

"You haven't changed one bit, still naïve as ever, don't you recognize me anymore..." she lifted her hat, revealing her green-emerald eyes "…cousin?" she smile

He try to think harder, then his mouth were wide open "Ann???"

**-OUTSIDE THE METRO COLONY, SPACE –**

**(INSIDE THE EARTH ALLIANCE BATTLESHIP, LEGOLAS)**

"Are you sure ZAFT newest MS is in there, Sean?" a girl, wearing the EA pink uniform, with light-blue hair and big-pink eyes staring at a boy floating next to him

The boy nodded. He is wearing the EA black-blue pilot uniform, matching his black messy hair and blue-sky eyes, "Well, according to the data that the captain receive, it's in there alright, there no doubt about that"

"Yeah, beside, it is the most suitable hiding place, who will ever thought it will be hidden in there. Hmm, they declare they natural, won't want to choose side my ass, now who choosing whom" he hissed, his red-blood eyes shines with anger while his dark red hair matches perfectly to his black-red pilot uniform.

"Be patient Croat, we get our chance right gang, leader?" a boy with long blonde hair and purple eyes named Gunter, looks toward the leader of the team. He is wearing black-yellow pilot uniform.

He nodded, "Now let's get ready, we will move out as soon as we got the signal," the leader of the team, Paul with his dark-hazel eyes and grey hair speak out, eyes on the member on his team. He is wearing the black-grey pilot uniform. "Everyone in their MS"

There were 5 of them, 4 boys, Paul, Sean, Croat, Gunter and 1 girl, Iris. The boys floated to the door, leaving Iris behind. Sean stops, and looks at her, gazing sadly towards the space.

"Cheer up Iris, your MS will be ready soon, and then you can join us. We'll be back as soon as possible, so cheer up, beside, you can watch us from the bridge, right"

A big and happy smile appears on her face, she nodded happily. Sean smile, wave and leave the room towards the MS hangar.

There, he floated towards a big black-blue-white MS "NTE-388...HUNTER GUNDAM…. my MS…. GUNDAM" he whispered to himself. He opens the cockpit entered it, and then, taking a deep breath, he activated the MS.

"Sean, Croat, Gunter, are you guys ready?" Paul ask over the communicator

"Yes" Sean answer, follow by Gunter "Of course", and last Croat "Just give the damn signal already!"

"Alright then, captain, please give out you orders, we're ready, captain of the ship, Captain Jordan Smith nod, Iris entered the room, floating behind him.

"NIGHTMARE moves out!" he ordered

"Paul Huygens, RUDE, I'm off"

"Gunter McKeon, SHOOTER, so long"

"Croat Melvin, RAGE, off"

"Sean!! Good luck ok" Iris shouted over the communicator

"Thanks Iris. Sean Augustus, HUNTER, I'm going out"

All the 4 MS fly towards the Metro Colony, with a bunch of other ordinary MS

**-INSIDE THE METRO COLONY-**

**(THE CAFETERIA)**

"So you do remember me, thank goodness, I thought I have to kill you if you don't remember me" she smiles sarcastically while sliding next to him.

Laughing nervously, he said "Sorry"

"Umm Kirae my friend, would you like to introduce her to us" Mack said, making the long separated relatif to focusing on him

"You guys, meet my cousin, Ann" he smile, "Ann, meet my friend, Justin and Mack" he introduce them to her

"Hai, I'm Ann, nice to meet you guys"

"Same here" they say it together

"So Ann, how's Aunt Cagali and Uncle Athrun? What are you doing here?"

"Mom and dad are fine," ignoring the other question, she ask "How is Aunt Lacus and Lian?"

But before he got the chance to answer, suddenly there were a huge turbulence, causing all the foot and drinks spilt all over the table. Kirae manage to catch Ann before she felt to the floor.

"Are you alright?" kirae ask her smaller cousin

"Yeah, I'm alright, what the heck is going on?" she asks again

"You guys, look at that!!" Justin pointed at a window, the four of them runs toward the window to the space and have a shock of their life, what they saw is 4 MS GUNDAM and several other EA'S MS is fighting with 2 of ZAFT'S GUNDAM and several other MS, when one of the beam hits the colony

"What the heck are they doing? They attacking the colony, they are attacking us! Tell me this is just a dream, somebody please wake me up!!" Mack scream out loudly

Justin slaps Mack on the face, hard "have you awake from this nightmare yet?"

"Everyone please remain calm and went to the nearest shutter, I repeat...." they heard the announcement. Everyone quickly went to the shutter to save themselves.

"Come on you guys, we better hurry or we are DEAD!!"

Holding Ann's hand, they run toward the shutter. Justin led the way, followed by Mack, Kirae and Ann, then suddenly the wall fall in front of Kirae, making Kirae and Ann left behind. "Now what we going to do? We're trap!" Ann said, full of fear.

Kirae think for a moment, "if I'm not mistaken, there another shutter, this way, we better be quick" they went back and went to another direction. Then they found a door said "PRIVATE-FOR STAFF ONLY", Kirae opens the door and went inside with Ann behind him. What they saw in front of them was worse, in front of them is a huge blue-white MS. Kirae stare at it, full of surprise "a….GUN….DAM?"

"So it's true then" Ann said, Kirae turns to her, she look back "dad told me that, this colony is hiding ZAFT newest MS, but this is no ordinary MS, it's a GUNDAM"

"What?? Are you serious?"

"The proof is right in front of us Kirae, even I don't believe it at first, that is why I come here in the first place" she turns away "and to look for him…" she thought

Another explosion occur, Kirae look around and saw no one, holding Ann's hand again, he runs towards the MS, they already reach the cockpit when Ann pull her hand back and say loudly " what the hell are you thinking, you not going to drive it, are you?"

He opens the cockpit, holding both of her shoulder, he say "if that the only way to keep you alive, than yes" then he push Ann inside inside the machine and get in

"Get behind the seat, let me pilot this thing" he order

"You know how to pilot a MS?" seeing the determination look on his face, Ann quickly gets behind the seat, giving Kirae plenty of space to pilot the 'thing'

"_You have no idea what I'm capable of"_ he thought, he closes the cockpit and activates the MS. The screen shows the name of the machine, Kirae read it loudly "XCF-067 FIGHTER, so you name is FIGHTER huh, well FIGHTER, looks like you is our only hope of survival, and I'm counting on you?"

"Kirae???"

"Ready?" he ask the blonde girl behind her, she nodded slowly, not sure what to say or do, but her stomach is giving her one of sickening feeling

"Alright, FIGHTER, take off" With that he step the peddle and the MS fly's toward the rumbling space of war between ZAFT and EA……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so how was it???

please review and if you have any question to ask, just ask when you guys review it and i will answer it on the next chapter,kay??


	2. Chapter 2: Kirae and Fighter Gundam

Chapter 2 is up, but i kinda sad because so far, nobody review my story yet...You guys, please review and tell what do you think of my story!!

Huh, anyway here are some tips of the story if you guys confuse. On my story, Kira and Lacus has wed and have 3 child, Kirae, and the twins, Lararia a.k.a Lara and Lianeet a.k.a Lian. But then, our gsd hero, Kira Yamato has been reported dead with one of his daugter, Lara. After 1 year of Kira's death, Lacus then marry with some other guy, name Maxwell Sylvester. he is the PLANT chairman and he also has a son name Dylan, a ZAFT pilot. The other gsd couple has also marry, but i will introduce them later on the story. oh yeah, if anyone notice, Ann is a cousin of kirae,right??hehehe, she is actually the daughter of our another cute couple, Athrun and Cagali, tell you the details later.

At the end of the story, the i made a special suprise for you all, it's about one of the lead character, just read to find out and don't forget to review!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2: KIRAE AND FIGHTER GUNDAM**

**-INSIDE THE COLONY-**

**(30 MINUTES BEFORE THE ATTACK)**

Dylan and his friend entered a hangar, in front of them stands 3 huge MS and a few white-uniform ZAFT soldier. Dylan and his friend solutes them.

"Ah, Mr. Sylvester, you finally here, welcome. Well, as you can see, your MS is ready, except for the blue one, it's not fully charged yet and haven't been equated just yet, it will take another 1 hour to finish" said one of the officer. Behind him stands a girl with purple hair and matching purple eyes, wearing ZAFT red uniform nodded at Dylan and smile, Dylan smile back and turn back his attention to the officer

"I see, well I guess we just have to wait, but what will my dad said if he know you late than schedule?" Dylan smile slyly

"Well that..." they started to panic, then they heard someone running, they turn and saw a ZAFT officer in green uniform coming towards them

"SIR!!" he was out of breath when he arrive, "Our radar has detected the EA battleship" he informed

"WHAT!!" Everyone said at the same time. They flew towards the main office and saw the ship on the main screen.

"Damn it, I never thought they will be here, what are we do?" ask one of officer

"Of cause, isn't it obvious" everyone look at Dylan, he smile "we fight"

"But there not enough MS" one of his friend said

"So, just drive a ZAKU, Kelly will drive the other GUNDAM with me" he looks at the girl earlier, standing next to him, as she smiles and nodded confidently.

Everyone got into their suit and into their MS. Dylan and Kelly activates theirs, and look at each other over the communicator.

"Dylan, thanks for giving me a chance to drive the GML-050 LIGHTING"

"No problem, just be careful out there alright, beside LIGHTING matches perfectly to mine CPT-035 THUNDER" he smile

"Sir, the EA has sent out a 7 MS and... and 4 GUNDAM" the officer said on the communicator, "it looks like we outnumbered sir"

"They targeting us right, so we better go fast, away from here, can't let the colony be involved. Sir, give us the signal to take off" Kelly ask for permission.

"Permission granted, you can take off, leave the other MS to us, we will reload it"

"Alright then, Dylan Sylvester, THUNDER, out"

"KellyWaltfeld, LIGHTING, moving out"

THUNDER, the bright yellow MS fly's out, followed by dark blue LIGHTING and several other MS. They fly forward the EA, and saw HUNTER and the rest of EA's MS. Paul saw the charging THUNDER and took out RUDE beam sabers. The rest also followed him, including THUNDER and his team.

Soon they were engage into their first fight, RUDE vs. THUNDER, RAGE vs. LIGHTING while the rest of the NIGHTMARE team fight with the ZAFT's ZAKU.

SHOOT fire with its laser gun but miss and hits the colony. The ZAKUS then attack him, but HUNTER appears in front of SHOOT and attacks the ZAKUS. HUNTER charge forward and destroy the ZAKUS in a blink of an eye with its double-edged beam sabers while SHOOT shoot's down the ZAKU with its gun in a far distance.

The fight between RUDE and THUNDER was intense as the both of them is equally matched. Their beam sabers hits several times, both aiming at the cockpit, but were stop each time, while RAGE none stop try to shoot LIGHTING several times in a short distance, but the fast MS LIGHTING evade every shoot, making Croat even angrier till RAGE decided to take out its beam sabers. Seeing her enemy took out its beam sabers, Kelly also took out LIGHTING'S. Their sabers meet, but unfortunately, RAGE has the higher advantage by cutting LIGHTING'S sabers to half.

"Hahahaha!!! Is that the best you can do, COORDINATOR!!?" Croat laughs hysterically and charges forward the weaponless MS, LIGHTING quickly fly away follow by RAGE. Just then, FIGHTER fly's out of the smoke from the colony.

Sean was the first person who notice FIGHTER _"There another MS?"_ he ask himself. He left the ZAKUS and charge towards FIGHTER.

The alarm inside FIGHTER beat like crazy; on the main screen appear the charging HUNTER, Ann starts to scream "Kirae watch out for that MS!"

Kirae's hands quickly press the keyboard of the main computer, searching for any weapon, he found the MS Armor Schneider Combat Knives, take it out and block the attack from HUNTER, then he kick the left side of HUNTER, making the MS flew a few meter away.

Sean try to stabilize his MS after the kick by pressing the pedal and did it, he look at the MS "this guy, he is no ordinary pilot, I better be careful"

Inside FIGHTER, Ann was impress by Kirae quick reflex "Wow, Kirae…you"

"Ann, please hold thigh to something, I'm going to attack him now" he say

"Huh, but..." she looks around the cockpit, then she decided to hold the seat "Alright, now I'm ready. Let's kick the enemy ass, ok" she smile to encourage the boy

He smile back and return his focus toward his enemy, he look around the space and saw a bean sabers floating next to him, then quickly flew to it

Realize his enemy attention, HUNTER tries to fly pass by him but it was too late, FIGHTER already reach the sabers and now facing him

"Hey you" Kirae voice appear on Sean telecommunication radio, "I don't want to fight you or even hurt you, please let us go" he ask

Sean open the link, reply "I can't, first is because you is a ZAFT soldier, second is because you are driving that MS", with that he charge forward and swings his sabers

Kirae bloc it and scream "I not a ZAFT soldier!! I'm only a civilian on PLANT and the reason why I'm driving this MS is because you guys attack the colony!!"

"What?? You not a….soldier?"

The spark on their sabers capture everyone attention. Everyone stop fighting and focus on them.

"That is our MS, who is driving that thing, he's good" Kelly says

Paul can help but to smirk _"look who we have here, another MS"_ he look at THUNDER "and he even more powerful than you", RUDE turn to fight with FIGHTER but were stop by the screaming pilot of THUNDER "we not finish yet!!" RUDE and THUNDER were once again engage into a deadly battle

SHOOTER look at them, then focus back towards the ZAKUS, killing one by one of the ZAFT member in just one shoot from its powerful Super-High Impulse Cannon.

RAGE stop and look at them, he smile "that an enemy worth of fighting with" he flew away towards FIGHTER and HUNTER, leaving LIGHTING alone, much for the girl satisfaction, she block his marching and scream "I'm the one who you should be fighting with!!" then she beginning to fire at RAGE.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" Croat scream at the top of his lung, RAGE fly's close to LIGHTING and cut off its arm, RAGE just about to fire when THUNDER appear in front of him and try to shoot him, he flees away

"Are you alright Kelly? Your head is bleeding" Dylan asks

"I'm alright, just a little injuries, that all" to prove it, she smile weakly

Then RUDE fly beside RAGE, open the communication link, "these two really starting to get on my nerve, what about you, Croat?"

The EA battleship, LEGOLAS also focus on them, Iris face become serious, _"That's strange, if anyone fighting against Sean should already be dead in a matter of second, who is that guy?"_ she thought silently

"Captain, our radar has detected the ZAFT vessels coming this way" the CIC operator, Sara say to their captain "there 4 of them, and a bunch of MS and ZAKU"

"We have no choice but to retreat, give out the signal and tell them to come back" the captain ordered

3 lights came out of LEGOLAS, Paul, Gunter, Croat and Sean stop fighting, and so are the rest of EA'S. "Guys, hurry back. We detected ZAFT headed this way" Sara informed all of them by the communicator. Everyone started to head back, except for Croat and Sean. Croat stares angrily at THUNDER and LIGHTING in front of him, then at FIGHTER who already stop fighting with HUNTER,

"Just wait, I kill the both of you one day, for sure" Croat say, RAGE turns and flees toward the waiting LEGOLAS, leaving HUNTER the only one left.

Sean and Kirae stare at each other MS; Kirae was the first one that spoke "you better go before they capture you"

His word making Sean freeze in his seat but he manage to reply back "you too, don't let me capture you in that MS, or, I will defiantly kill you the next time we meet" then he fly away

"_Next time, huh?"_ Kirae thought

He felt a hand across his neck, he turn and saw Ann smiling with tears in her eyes. "You did it, Kirae" she says weakly, letting him go

Kirae nodded and ask "are you okay? You look so pale"

"I'm okay, just scare….that all"

"The pilot of FIGHTER, I am Dylan Sylvester, I command to know who you are" Dylan spoke over the communicator, making his step-brother shock

"Dylan? Is that really you? Is me, Kirae" he reply

"What, Kirae??"

Just then the ZAFT vessels arrive and assist them. THUNDER, LIGHTING and FIGHTER landed all together in one of the vessel. Inside, Dylan watch as Kirae and Ann got down from the MS, he walk over to them and stop in front of Kirae

"Kirae…" Dylan try to look into Kirae's eyes but the boy turns away, making him burning with anger "tell me; why in the hell are you inside that MS? Who give you the permission to drive it? And this (pointing at Ann), who the hell is she?" his voice was high, making all eyes to focus on them, Ann start to felt annoying

"I'm Kirae's friend, got a problem with that?" she ask, emerald verses dark blue

Dylan curled his finger, seeing the situation gotten worse, Kirae step forward

"Dylan, this is my entire fault, not hers, so blame me ok" he says bravely

Dylan just about to speak again when he fell a hand touch his shoulder, he turn and saw Kelly, with a bandages in her forehead. "Chill Dylan, try to relax" she say, turning to Kirae and smile, hold out her hand "hai, I'm Kelly, Kelly Waltfeld"

"I'm Kirae Clyne," he introduce himself

She smile "I know who you are, thanks for helping us up earlier, or not, we won't be here right now, right Dylan?" she turns to Dylan who already turning his head away

"whatever, but I'll be telling dad all about what happen, and I bet he will tell it all to auntie Lacus, your mother, understood Kirae" he turn and left

Ann looks pitifully at Kirae. Kelly ruffles his hair and smile "don't worry about it, I make sure my dad know about this to." Kirae look at her, confuse, she giggle "my dad is your mom old friend, I'm sure she listen to him"

Then her eyes focus on Ann "you look familiar you know, have we meet before?"

Ann quickly turns her head a few times, "I'm pretty sure we never meet before"

"Yeah, maybe you right, but you do remain me of my little brother"

"KELLY!" Dylan stand and waiting for her. She turns around, walk a one, two step, stop, look at them and say "sent my regards to your mother, Kirae and to your parents, miss Ann" she smile slyly and walk away, leaving Ann with her eyes were widen with surprise and Kirae look at her mysteriously as she walk away

**-LEGOLAS-**

**(THE PILOT CABIN)**

Croat throws his pilot helmet to the wall, frustrating. He scream loudly and curse "that stupid-fucking MS, they dare to get the better of me, wait until I meet that MS again" he curled his hand, his eyes full of hatred.

Paul sighs, and glances around the room. Gunter is sitting on the sofa, tired while Sean is looking at the space over a window. Then the door swings open, Iris enter.

Everyone look at her except for Sean, walk towards him, put a hand over his shoulder, making the older boy awake and stare into Iris's pink-magenta eyes

"Huh… What? Sorry Iris, I just daydreaming, did you say something?" he ask

"Not yet" she smile, turning to the other "I got an order from the captain, he want all of the MS status report, the battle report in 24 hours time, also there will be a meeting afterword, that's all"

Everyone left for their rooms, Sean landed on his bed, put his hand under his head and thought about the battle earlier between HUNTER and FIGHTER

-Flashback-

"_Hey you" Kirae voice appear on Sean telecommunication radio, "I don't want to fight you or even hurt you, please let us go" he ask_

_Sean open the link, reply "I can't, first is because you is a ZAFT soldier, second is because you are driving that MS", with that he charge forward and swings his sword_

_Kirae bloc it and scream "I not a ZAFT soldier!! I'm only a civilian on PLANT and the reason why I'm driving this MS is because you guys attack the colony!!"_

-End of Flashback-

Sean got up, sit at the edge of his bed, holding the both of his hand and close his eyes. He remembers his kind mother, all 4 of his sister, and his father. He looks up and saw his black cell phone on the table.

He stands up, reaches for his towel and walk to the bathroom. Just then, his cell phone rings, but he ignore it and went into the shower.

**-METRO COLONY-**

Kirae and Ann walks out of the ZAFT vessel, Ann stop, Kirae notice and turn to her "what's wrong?" he ask, they stare at each other, before she spoke up "I want to go back to Orb" she walks near him "I wanted to know what really going on, I have to ask my parents, beside…" she look to the human-make sky "I miss them"

Kirae nodded, understand to what she is saying "alright then, I..."

Ann stop him, turns her head a few times, "There no need for you to do that, I can go home by myself. It's been very nice to be able to meet you again even thought in a worse situation" she nodded and walk away, but she stop, look into her cousin blue-calm eyes "Thank you, Kirae… bye" she wave and walk until her soul gone in the crow of people.

Kirae walks out of the airport, and stares at his hand, remembering all the fight earlier, then curl it and sigh.

He took out his star-shape necklace and stare at it. He remember what his father said to him when he was little

'_Remember Kirae, there always a hope no matter what happen"_

He slowly closes his eyes and say "hope…huh dad?"

**-SPACE, THE LEGOLAS-**

**(THE MILITARY MEETING'S ROOM)**

"So has everyone arrived yet?" Captain Smith asks. He looks around and notices Croat and Sean haven't arrived yet.

"Sean is not here yet, let me call him" Iris say and headed toward the door, when suddenly the door swings open and Croat entered the meeting room with a yawn, then entered Sean behind him. "Sean, you're late" the girl say with a smile

"Sorry, I was having a problem waking up a sleepy soldier" he glare at Croat, the boy glare back with his angry-red eyes.

"That what you get for disturbing my sleep, if you did that again next time, I'm will kill you" he say

"Get?" Iris wondered, turning to Sean "What did he does?" she ask innocently. Then she notice Sean was holding his left stomach, then it hits her "He kick you?" her voice change, turning to Croat who's face suddenly become pale-white, her magenta eyes turn darkly dangerous

"You kick Sean? How dare you kick my best friend!!!" Her voice become deep with anger and fills the room. She step forward to the pale-face boy, she raises her hand and curled her finger. Croat step backward and thought _"she's going to kill me!! Again!!!"_

He remember the last time they argue and the girl has pin him down on the wallwith her hand on his neck, tightly, trying to end his life until the others calm her down. She almost succeeds when…

The blue haired girl come forward then suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder, she turn and saw Sean "Iris, relax. I'm all right, a kick like that could possibly hurt me. Or you think I'm that weak?" he say.

"No, of cause not. You not weak Sean." With that, her face seemed to calm down, she smile apologetically, "I'm sorry…"

He smile and nodded while his hand rustled her hair. They smile at each other. Everyone sigh with relief, especially Croat.

The captain clear out his throat, making all eyes focus on him "now then, if no more disruption, everyone sit down. We already late from schedule." Everyone obediently go to their seat, Iris walk pass Croat and give him a deadly stare that say _"this is not_ _over yet!" _He gulps and sat beside Gunter at the second row while Paul, Sean and Iris sat at the front row. The other lower-rank MS pilot sits at the third and fourth row.

"Now then, if everyone is ready we will begin our meeting right away." The captain then turn towards Sara and nodded, she nodded back and begin to type something on the computer. He turn back to the pilots "only this time, I'm not the one that will explain to you all about the plan, the president will do it this time"

"Captain, the line is now connect, I will open the link at the main screen now"

With that, Sara open the link on the screen and outcome a face of a middle age man in a dark green cot with black hair and cold blue eyes. The moment the face appears on the screen, Sean felt that a bullet just shot straight to his heart.

Everyone stand up and solute the man, Sean was the last one to raise his hand. The man nodded. He was sitting on a big arm chair; behind him was the E.A flag.

"I'm the president of the Earth Alliance, Simon De Augustus. Now, before we begin the meeting, I want the member of the NIGHTMARE to introduce their self first"

Paul step forward "Yes sir. I'm Paul Huygens, the leader of the NIGHTMARE. I'm the pilot of NTE-576 RUDE"

"I'm Gunter McKeon, pilot of NTE-643 SHOOTER"

"Croat Melvin, pilot of NTE-778 RAGE"

"My name is Iris Crawford and my GUNDAM is NTE-389 HUNTRESS, sir"

"I see, so you the famous HUNTRESS pilot, the siren of dreams that I heard so much about, your father must have been proud of you, well, it's good to have someone like you on the alliance" he say, but his eyes were focused on the black haired boy standing next to her as he also stare back at him sharply. Iris, without relies it, nodded happily. "Now move on" he continues.

The room become quite as Sean refuses to answer straight away. He just stares sharply to the figure behind the screen. He sigh "the name is Sean Augustus, pilot of NTE-388 HUNTER, but you know that already, right…dad?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suprise??one of our lead character is the son EA president, what do you think??

one of my friend is soo mad at me, she is the fan of kira yamato, she say i'm crazy for killing kira, make kira dead in this story. are there other kira fan that is reading my story out there and is mad at me?? well sorry about that, but i just said that kira is reported dead, i din't say that he actually is!! just relax and read it, i got a few suprise for the next chapter and i want you all to think something..

in my story, i say that there are 5 heroes and 4 heroins, right?? try to figure out who with who...and one of the heroes is actually a crossover!! guess who...

and don't forget to review people!!it's very importance to me!!


	3. Chapter 3: A promise to return

Chapter 3 ups!! Thank u so much for the review, I really appreciate it. But, I'm really sorry to all Kira and lacus die-hard-fan. Almost all of them is mad at me for making Kira dead and Lacus marrying another man in just a year time, I'm sorry about that but I have a really good reason for that, but for now I can't tell you anything...sorry, but I have a surprise to you all, 2 surprise to be exact.

The first one is about Kira, Remember what i say about Kira, about he is reported dead and all? Well, to all Kira fan, I got a nice surprise for you. For Lacus's fan, I also got some nice surprise as well, and if all Kira and Lacus fan read this chapter, I'm sure you will be relieve to know but I have to say this, everyone including lacus believe Kira has died because, hello people, it's been 10 years already our favourite hero has disappear, so of course everyone though he is dead, except for some few people (just read and you will know)

The second surprise is that the crossover has begun; one of the lead male characters is a crossover from another anime, the main character of my favourite anime. The other 2 lead female characters have also show up. You will know if you read it, well enjoy!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 3: A PROMISE TO RETURN**

**-PLANT, SPACE SHULTLE-**

Kirae walk out of the space shuttle when he hear a familiar voice call his name

"Brother Kirae!!"

Kirae turns around and saw a light-pink haired girl with purple eyes running towards him followed by a crystal-yellow like sun color haro behind her. Before he could say anything, the girl jump on him and hugs him tightly

"Lian…" Kirae say slowly, surprise that his little sister is here

"Oh big brother Kirae..." she look at his face with tears in her eyes "I was so worry when I hear the news about the attack on Metro Colony, I thought that you were…..you were..." without finishing her words, she burry her head to his brother chest, still crying loudly like before.

Smiling, he return the embrace while patting her head "there, there, is alright, I alright you see, I'm not even hurt one bit, so there no need to worry about to much"

She lifted her small head, looking at his smiling face and returns the smile. Her cries finally stop, and Kirae wipe the last tear that come out from the baby-blue eyes.

"There a good girl. Did you come here alone, all by yourself?"

Her face change and her smile gone "Mother wanted to come, but then Dylan shows up and say that uncle Maxwell wanted to meet her...and just a few minutes ago I got a call…saying that uncle want to meet you at his office with mother"

"Ohm…I understand" his face change a bit.

Kirae sigh, hard. Then a hand slipped to his, he turn and saw Lian's face "let's go big brother." Kirae nodded and walk away, hand in hand with Lian all the way to a white limousine waiting for them outside the building. Lian sun-shape necklace shines brightly.

**-SPACE, THE LEGOLAS-**

**(THE MILITARY MEETING'S ROOM)**

Everyone got out of the room, including Sean. His black bangs hides both of his eyes as he walk away with both of his hand inside his pants pocket.

Iris watches him with a worry expression, she turn around toward another direction while thinking _"Poor Sean…I fell sorry for him"_

He arrives at a dark corridor with a beautiful view of earth. He landed heavily on the wall. His eyes were set on the god creation in front of him while his mind remembering the meeting earlier. He sighs heavily and put a hand on his bangs and moves it to the back of his neck. Just then his cell phone rings.

He opens it and a slow smile appears on his face. He quickly answers it after a quick look around to see if anyone is near. "Hello?" he answer it

A sweet giggle answer it "hello Sean, it been a while, how are you?"

He smile "Well, after hearing your voice of course I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm fine, and so does papa"

"Oh yeah Uncle, that's good. So, what up? Why you call?"

"Well can't I? Actually papa wants me to ask you whether you can come or not next week."

"Ohm, about that, I'm not sure yet, kind the busy"

"I see" her voice sound disappointed

"But I promise, as soon as I got free time I come visit you and uncle"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope not to die yet until I see you, believe me!"

The girl giggles again and smiles "Alright Sean, I believe you. Ok then, I got work to do. We talk again later, alright?"

"Alright, bye then"

"Hmm, bye"

"Lara!"

"Yes Sean?"

He close his eyes "…Sent my regards to Uncle Kira alright"

"Alright then, bye Sean"

"Bye, Lara" He folded the phone, stare at it and look back at earth "Lara, I miss you"

**-EARTH, JAPAN-**

**(INSIDE A HOUSE)**

A light-pink hair girl with purple eyes closes her white cell phone and smile happily. She put it into her yellow mini-skirt dress pocket and lift a tray with tea and some biscuits and bring it to the little garden outside her house where a brunette-hair man with purple eyes sitting on a garden chair, hands quickly and smartly dancing on the blue-notebook's keyboard in front of him.

She places the tray on the table and pore some tea for him and push the tea-cup in front of him and say "Papa, your tea"

The man nodded and lay back to his seat while the girl sat in front of him. Then a crystal-white haro hops to her laps saying "its tea time, tea time, what's for tea?" The girl giggles sweetly and brush her robotic pet it gently

"So what did Sean say?" the man begins the conversation

"Ohh, he says he not sure yet, he say that he's been busy lately" she reply

"I see, well consider the fact that he is a soldier, he must be pretty busy at the moment" he say while taking a snip of his tea

"But he only a CIC officer of EA headquarter on the moon, papa, he not a MS pilot, he said that, remember? I…I believe that he is…I want to believe that he is, he has no reason to hide it from us, from me…right, papa?"

The man smiles gently, making his daughter smile back at him, and then a robotic green-bird land on the man head, making the girl laughs. Kira just smile as Tori hops to his finger and fly to his daughter, Lara and her pet haro, Moony. Tori fly's away, followed by Lara and her haro and start to play together. Kira just smile as he continues his work. Lara moon-shape necklace shines by the light of the sun.

**-PLANT-**

**(ZAFT, MILITARY HEADQUATER)**

Kirae enter the large building with Lian by his side. They were greeted by a bunch of ZAFT soldier and they lead the two siblings to the chairman's office. Inside a man with blonde hair and dark-blue eyes (similar to Dylan) was sitting on a big arm-chair smile, behind him is Dylan, still wearing his pilot uniform while in front them is a beautiful women with light-pink hair and gentle baby-blue eyes. She stands up and smiles gently at them.

"_Mum…" _Kirae thought as he slowly walks to her. When they finally approach them, Kirae lowered his head "mum, I..." he begin to talk when suddenly a warm embrace stops him. He looks up and saw his mother hug him.

Oh Kirae, I was so worry about you, thank goodness you alright Kirae" she whispers softly at his ears. Kirae return the embrace and whisper back to her "I'm alright, mum, don't worry about it"

She pulls back and nods to him. They smile to each other when they hear someone clear out his throat. They saw Maxwell holds his tie and smile at them

"Why don't we all have a seat, Lacus, since it going to be a long discussion?" he point at a set of sofa at the middle of the room. Everyone walk to the sofa, Lacus sat between her children while Maxwell sat in front of her with Dylan sitting next to him with some file on his hand."Now, before we begin, Kirae, do you know what our topic is?" Maxwell stares sharply at his step-son,

"Yes, is about me and the MS that I drive earlier this morning, am I right?" Kirae reply slowly, his bangs cover his eyes.

"MS?? What are you talking about brother Kirae? You pilot a MS??" Lian ask

"It not just any MS Lian" Dylan say, making all eyes focus on him, except the brunette-hair boy, "it is actually ZAFT newest prototype MS, XCO67 FIGHTER GUNDAM" he say while opens the file he was holding and take out some documents and picture of the FIGHTER GUNDAM to Lacus.

Lacus and Lian eyes widen out with shock, Lacus slowly reach for the document and picture that Dylan give to her and look at it unbelievably, she look at the picture while Lian put her hand on her mouth.

"It really is a GUNDAM" Lacus say slowly, she turn to Kirae next to her. He still lowered his head and his long bangs cover his eyes and half of his nose "Kirae…"

"I have no other choice at that time, everyone is in danger, I don't know what to do, and when I saw the GUNDAM, I guess I just wanted to protect everyone, there's no other way except to pilot it and fight" he say at a low voice.

Lacus look back at the picture. She remember the fight that she been through in her younger days with her alliance, the Clyne Faction along with her friends, Athrun, Cagali and…him.

Seeing her mother and older brother keep quiet, Lian holds her mother hand, she look at her, "please don't be mad at brother Kirae mother, he has a good reason for his fight, he did it to protect, not to kill, don't be mad mother" she smile softly

Kirae lifted his head after hear what his younger sister said, he turn to their mother. Lacus gently rustle her daughter head and turn to her oldest child "I'm not mad, not mad at all my dears" she smile that made her son fell so relive, and smile back to her and Lian. She replies with a happy smile.

A clap broke the smile at their faces; they turn and saw Maxwell clapping his hand with a huge grin on his face. "I'm glad that settle, now we can move on to another importance matter"

"Another importance matter?" Lacus ask "what are you talking about Maxwell?"

"If you don't mind Lacus, I would like Kirae to join my army, ZAFT"

**-LEGOLAS-**

**(THE PILOT CABIN)**

"What, it not ready yet? But I want to fight to!" Iris voice fill the room.

"I'm sorry Iris, but after the damage you have done the last time, it will took another 2 days to get your MS fixed," Paul reply while wearing the pilot's buts. Iris sigh quietly, when a hand rustle her soft light blue hair, she turn around and face Sean.

"Come on Iris, cheer up, maybe next time okay?"

"If you say so, then I go watch at the bridge then, see you later Sean" she smile and left the room. Sean just smile at her childish behavior.

"You lucky Sean, having the Siren care so much about you" Paul say as they got into the elevator together

"Oh, you mean Iris? Come on, you know that Iris and I just good friend"

"Maybe, but they way you guys act as if you guys are a couple or something"

"We just friend, nothing more than that"

"Whatever man, but I think Iris has a crush on you" the door swings open, Paul quickly float to his MS, leaving the blushing Sean behind

Everyone got into their own MS and activate it. The captain gave the orders to lunch lead by Paul on RUDE, Gunter on SHOOTER, Croat on RAGE, while Sean on HUNTER and follow by a bunch of ordinary MS toward PLANTS.

The captain face appear in every MS including the NIGHTMARE'S "Now remember, our orders is to find out about the information that president Augustus gave to us, don't fail on me and the president"

Everyone shouted roger and get into their position as plan, as their got nearer and nearer the colony, a bunch of ZAFT ZAKUS and MS appear and the fight begin.

**-PLANT-**

**(ZAFT, MILITARY HEADQUATER)**

"You want Kirae to join ZAFT? What for?" lacus ask

"During the last battle, Dylan inform me that Kirae is a skill pilot, that is expected since he is 'his' son, his skill will become useful to protect the colony. You know that we ZAFT have been battling the EA for 9 years now, we have lost many of our people on the battlefield" he pause and look at Kirae "tell me Kirae, you say before that you fight to protect right? You have the skill and the power to do it, so use it to protect your own people, us COORDINATOR and your home"

Kirae look at him, say nothing. His face is calm as always, but deep inside, Kirae know what Maxwell going to say next, making him clench his fingers harder. His hatred towards the man increase _"he's going to say something about that, about dad and make me fight. Even though what he say is true, I still…"_

"Your father, he is the most skilled pilot in the history of human kind, and you, being his only son, don't you want to fight like your father to protect us all, you…"

"Stop it, stop it Maxwell!" Lacus shout "don't say like you know him better, don't insult his purpose of fighting, don't say that he…he" her voice change become sad. Her eyes beginning to show the sorrow and sadness that she been hiding for years

"_Even thought he is dead for years Lacus, you still in love with him, that's why you never given yourself to me…but it's doesn't matter anymore, I already have another Clyne..."_ he thought with a wide smirk

"But I know that the fact he fight to protect, right" he look at Kirae who was looking at his mother, "Kirae" he call, making the boy look at him "I don't say you have to choose now, think about it and tell me your choice…"

He stop when a huge quake interrupts them, a soldier run into the room and shout "sir, we being attack, by the EA's MS"

"WHAT!!!" everyone in the room shout at the same time before another quake, stronger than the last time made everybody lost their balance. Lian was falling at the glass desk in front of them before Kirae quickly catch her.

Lian was trembling with fear in Kirae embrace, she hug her brother and say "I'm scare, I'm scare brother" Kirae just stare hopelessly a her when he hear Dylan shout going to his MS, Kirae look at him before turning to his mother and sister.

He curls his finger and remembers his father's words _"No matter how hard the situation is, I know you will always do your best, I know that I always can count on you to protect your sisters and mother when I'm not around anymore. I always have faith and believe in you, to make the right decision, my son. Remember Kirae, there always a hope no matter what happens"_

"Dylan!! Wait!!" Kirae let go of Lian and gave her to their mother "mum, let me fight, let me protect you and Lian, please wait for me, I promise I'll be back" he smile before running towards Dylan. Lacus just watch hopelessly while trying to calm the trembling Lian in her arms.

Dylan runs to the MS hangar follow by Kirae. He quickly got into his MS, THUNDER shout to Kirae "you pilot the MS you drove earlier!!" he close the cockpit, activate it and flew out.

Kirae watch THUNDER flew while running to FIGHTER; he got inside it, close the cockpit, and activate it. "I don't want to fight, I don't want to kill, but if this is the only to protect Lian, mum, and everyone else…I guess I have no choice. Dad, please look after me, guide me and my GUNDAM, FIGHTER!!" with that, he step on the paddle and it flew out.

As soon FIGHTER was out, it was attack by HUNTER. At first they were surprise to see each other again

"That MS again, is it the same pilot?" Sean wonder "but it doesn't matter this time, I have promise her…I have promise Lara…" HUNTER took out its beam sword

"That the same MS from the last time, it maybe him, but" Kirae says to himself, he took out its beam sword "I can't die, I have promise, I have promise mum and Lian…"

Lian watch the sky, the quake has stop but she was full of worry towards her brother and remember her brother promise, lacus stand behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and hear Lian says "brother Kirae…"

At the same time, on earth Lara was also staring to the night sky, remembering Sean promise to her to be back, Kira stand behind her and hear she says "Sean…"

As FIGHTER and HUNTER flew straight to each other with swords in their hand, they shout at the same time "I HAVE A PROMISE TO FULLIL!!!"

Also at the same time, Lara and Lian whisper softly to the sky "please come back safely" at the same time

Also at the same time, Kira and lacus hopes that their daughter prayers will come true…

**-SOMEWHERE AT SPACE-**

4 MS GUNDAM slowly made their way to a huge meteoroid hiding a large battleship. The 4 GUNDAM enter the battleship, landed inside the MS hangar and deactivate it. All the 4 GUNDAM'S cockpit opens and out come its pilot. Everyone in the hangar watch as the pilots got out of their unit, when suddenly a man walks inside the hangar. At the sight of him, every eye focus on them as the 4 pilot walk to him and stand in front of him. The man has a long hair tie together neatly with purple eyes, wearing a neatly design long black uniform. He smile satisfy at all of the pilots in front him. The 4 pilot take off their helmets and solute him. All of them are good looking boys with different age.

"Pilot of GUNDAM DYNAMES, Gundam Meister of Crystal Federation special unit, the Celestial Being, codename, Lockon Stratos" the oldest and the tallest of the four reports.

"Pilot of GUNDAM KYRIOS, Gundam Meister of Crystal Federation special unit, the Celestial Being, codename, Allelujah Baptism" the calmest face out of the four reports.

"Pilot of GUNDAM VIRTUE, Gundam Meister of Crystal Federation special unit, the Celestial Being, codename Tieria Erde" the most beautiful of the four reports

"Pilot of GUNDAM EXIA, Gundam Meister of Crystal Federation special unit, the Celestial Being, codename, Setsuna .F Seiei" the youngest and smallest of the four report

"Reporting for duty, sir!" all of them say it together

"Celestial being..?" "No way, they here..?" "Gundam Meister…" "They are the special unit, right?" "Yup, the best and most powerful unit there is" "they look so cool..." the hangar become noisy as the sound as people whispering about the new people onboard. The expiration of all the 4 top pilot didn't change a bit, just waiting the answer from the man they solute.

The man watch the 4 people in front of him, his eyes stop at the smallest of the four, then he smile."Welcome Gundam Misters, I been waiting for you. I am the second leader of Crystal Federation, my name is Carnad Pars. I have 2 missions to the four of you. The first mission is for the three of you, Lockon, Allelujah, and Tieria. While you, Setsuna, I have a very special mission for you"

"May I ask what his mission sir is?" Tieria ask out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I also want to know that and the reason why he has to go alone" Lockon added

"His mission is quite simple, I just want him to go and pick up someone. That man is no ordinary man; he is quite special, the strongest among the strongest, a man of legend and a man of war" Carnad smirk

"But sir, would it make it dangerous for Setsuna to go alone? Let me or one of us go with him" Allelujah ask.

"Oh don't worry about that. It's not his mission that all of you should be worry about; your mission is much more dangerous and the one that you should be worrying about. Beside, that man, he already knows about us, and about me. He say that went the times have come, he will fulfill his destiny of our leader. That man is actually the leader of our rebellion, the leader of Crystal Federation"

The four of them look at each other, when Setsuna step in front and ask "sir, this man that you're talking about, is it, could it possibly be…"

Carnad smirk wider "yes Setsuna, your guess is correct, that man, he is the pilot of the legendary FREEDOM GUNDAM, he is none other than my half-brother…." He turns around, looking at a large door not far away from where he is standing _"the ultimate_ _coordinator…."_ He thought

"…Kira Yamato"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Gundam Seed Destiny crossover with Gundam00 and Gundam Seed Astray??

Gundam Seed Destiny=Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne (and the other)

Gundam00=Setsuna,Lockon,Tieria and Allelujah

Gundam Seed Astray=Carnad Pars (and if i not mistaken, he is Kira half-brother, right? but i don't know much about him)

I got a great idea, Ii want to see if you guys can guess the couple, the main couple in my story. Iif you guys can guess correctly, I will answer any question that you guys want, spoilers, about Kira and Lacus, about Kirae, anything, just name it and i will answer. There is only 4 lead couple in my story, guess who with who, that's the last 2 lead male character has't shown up yet, that's a ,I won't put any deadline so you guys can guess, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about the answer that I will be given to you all if you answer it correctly.

But let me tell you this, not everything is what they seems like, the beginning and the ending of the story is very different. And if any Kira and Lacus hard-to-die-fan want to know what happen to our fav couple, you better not miss this chance tp find out, but you guys must answer it in reviews, well so long, till the next chapter!!

**P.S:In the next chapter, you guys will find something about the crossover!!! just wait for it,kay and review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4: A picture of the past

Chapter 4 finishes, but this one is kinda short, lots of thing happen when I was righting and correcting this chapter, my grandfather got sick and we went back to our village for 2 days (Saturday and Sunday). At my gramps village, there is no computer and internet, so it's kinda hard . my grandfather has to go to the hospital, but he's alright.

Kay, on this chapter, reveals our favourite character from Gundam Seed Destiny, Cagali Yula Atha and Lunamaria Hawke. But Cagali is kinda different, want to know why, just read it. Also Ann's full name is reveal and so does our crossover hero real identity.

The other two lead male characters are also reveals (at last!!). one of them is a member of ZAFT, son of someone we all knows and the other one is at ORB, also the son of our couple from Gundam Seed Destiny. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well and don't forget to review, I need reviews, seriously!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 4: A PICTURE OF THE PAST**

**-ORB, THE CHEERY PARK-**

The sun shines brightly at the park, on the bridge of the park lake, a blonde girl wearing a sunglasses just keep staring at the water below her, but her mind has wondered of, thinking of the incident happen earlier to her

"I never know that Kirae is a skilled pilot, there something about that boy that I can't understand, alright we're not that close anymore since the whole fire-ashes incident and I know the fact that his dad is the best there is, but still…" she sighs and look at the blue sky "he still the same Kirae that I know…right?"

She starts to walk towards the park's forest where the cheery blossom trees are. As she walk around, she notice that she was alone and make her way to a huge cheery blossom tree, she stop, put her right hand on the tree before pitting her temple on it and slowly close her eyes.

-Flashback-

_A younger form of herself (about 5 years old) was playing around the tree with the younger form of Kirae. They play happily, chasing on another around the cherry blossom tree when Ann suddenly tripped and fell to the ground._

_Kirae quickly went to her and bend down beside her "Ann, are you alright?"_

_With tears in her eyes, she answer "no, no I'm not alright, I hurt my leg" she shows him her left ankle, it has some dirt and red with some blood "it's hurt"_

_Kirae look around to see if anyone near, seeing no one, he turn around "come on, we get you to your parent, climb on to my back, I carry you, don't worry, I won't drop you or do anything, trust me okay" _

_Sobbing, she slowly climbs to his back. Carrying her piggy-back style, Kirae slowly make their way to the mansion, Ann's house._

"_Look Ann, we're almost there, so calm down. Everything goanna be alright, so don't worry okay" he turn around and smile at her_

_Blushing, she nodded, Kirae turn his attention back to the road while Ann rest her head on Kirae's warm back and close her eyes. Her green-emerald stone ear-_pierce_on her left__ear__shines._

"_ANN!! KIRAE!!"_

_Ann quickly lifted her head and saw a boy with the same blonde hair and green eyes like her running toward them, his green-emerald stone ear_-pierce_ shines…_

-End of Flashback-

Opening her eyes, she whispers silently to herself "I miss the old days and…I miss you…" tears started to fill her eyes as she remembers the blonde and green eyes boy. Her left hand touches the empty pierce. "Ever since that day, I never wear it…it's all my fault it happen that way" she whispers slowly again

Then suddenly she hear a sound of a broken-twig not to far from her, she look around and saw a boy sleeping on the grass with a red-notebook beside him and a headphone on his head, covers his eyes.

She wipes away her tears and asks herself "is that…what he is doing?" then an evil grin appears on her face.

The boy was sleeping peacefully, until a pile of cherry blossom leaf fell on him, making him wake up in a surprise while his headphone fell to his knees. His sharp ears caught a sound of someone laughing behind him, he turn around, ready to punch the person that disturb his sleep when the expression on his face change from mad to surprise."Ann??" he ask

Holding her stomach, she stop laughing but replace it with a huge grin "you should see the look on your face, it's hilarious, to bad I didn't record it though"

The boy frown, "yeah whatever" he brush off the remaining leaf around him. The blonde girl sits beside him and apologize "alright, alright, I'm sorry Marque Asuka"

The raven-hair and red-ruby eyes boy named Marque turn his head towards Ann to scold her when he notice her red eyes, he sighs "okay, tell me what happen"

"Huh? What happen? What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes, its red, meaning you're crying before you came, what happen huh, Princess… I mean Orb Reprisentive, Miss Angel Zala Atha?

**-SPACE, OUTSIDE OF THE PLANT-**

FIGHTER and HUNTER saber beams hitting one another every time they meet. Their sabers again and facing each other, trying to push one another.

"This guy is really good. Is he the same one from before?" Sean ask himself, he step the MS paddle harder, making the GUNDAM go forward and pushing the GUNDAM in front of him. Kirae eyes widen with surprise but, intelligently he fly up, and kick the GUNDAM bellow him. Kirae took out another sabers, with both blue sabers in FIGHTER hands, he charge forward.

Sensing danger from behind, HUNTER took out its special weapon, the high-energy beam rifle on both of HUNTER hands and starts to shoot FIGHTER. Kirae try to evade the energy beam using his left sabers, but eventually it explode, causing FIGHTER to push backward with its right hand only.

"Looks like he doesn't know much about GUNDAMS weapon, so that must mean…" HUNTER charge forward while shooting the damage FIGHTER "…You're the kid from earlier!!" Sean screams.

Not far away from the fight, a huge battleship appears from behind PLANT. On the battleship bridge, a man with blue hair and purple eyes, wearing the ZAFT white uniform sitting on the captain chair, standing behind him was good looking 2 boys and one girl, all wearing ZAFT red pilot uniform.

"And tell me again why we have to help them? Our ship were not suppose to be out until next week?" one of the boy, with short brunette hair with blue eyes ask with an irritated voice

"because dear brother, they are attacking our land" the girl with long silver-white hair and blue eyes reply, her eyes focus on the monitor that shows battle scene and her voice is full of hatred. She turns around and left the bridge. "_ they all going to pay for it, I swear!"_ she thought.

The other boy with brunette hair and green eyes turn to his friend, "looks like you made Erica angry again, Bruce" he smirks.

"Shut up Alex, I don't remember asking you about that" he says and left the room, leaving Alex smiling to himself.

"Alex" he turn and face the person who is calling his name "remember that this is an order direct from the chairman, so don't mess up anything"

"Of cause, Captain Bradley Anderson" he smile before leaving the room towards the MS hangar. He floats to a red and purple MS GUNDAM "XCR-057 KNIGHT, hmm, not bad" he smile before opens the cockpit, get inside and activate it.

"HELIOS will be entering the battle zone about 15 minutes, all staff please get ready in your position, all pilots prepare your MS and get ready for battle. I repeat, HELIOS will…"the HELIOS battleship CIC operator, Lindsay makes the announcement, everyone quickly respond and obey the given order. "Pilots, you may take off now"

"Alex Waltfeld, KNIGHT, take off"

"Bruce Jule, RADAR 01, take out"

"Erica Jule, RADAR 02, leaving"

KNIGHTS fly out and enter the battle zone. He took out its sabers and soon engages with a battle with EA's MS. In just 5 minutes, he manages to destroy 14 MS. Just as he destroy the 15th, he spotted FIGHTER defend himself from HUNTER none-stop shooting. He notice that FIGHTER has lost one of his hand "looks like he need help"

Just as he reaches them, FIGHTER throws his saber towards HUNTER, HUNTER shoots it and it's explode, causing smoke around him. Then suddenly FIGHTER appear with the MS Armor Schneider Combat Knives, and thus at HUNTER left shoulder, causing it to explode while at the same time FIGHTER kick HUNTER hard at the cockpit.

Then suddenly, 3 lights come out from LEGOLAS, meaning retread. Croat saw the damage HUNTER quickly takes him away, follow by others.

FIGHTER try to follow when KNIGHT stop him. Alex opens the communication link "you better not follow them, you in no….hey, are you alright?"

Inside FIGHTER cockpit, Kirae was out of breath, desperately try to calm down. After a few minutes, he lifted his head and looks really tired.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alex ask again, then suddenly his eyes widen with surprise, _"Kirae…what is he doing here?"_ he whispers

"Is it…is it over???The…battle??" Kirae ask, still trying to catch his breath

His question made Alex froze _"what is he talking about?"_Alex thought. "Well, yeah, its over and you…don't you remember anything?"Alex ask

Kirae look around before he answer "no…I don't" Before he pass out

**-ORB, THE REPRESENTIVE MANSION-**

A red car stops at the mansion front yard. The raven-haired driver looks at the blonde girl next to him and says "we're here"

"I know…" she reply, looking at the mansion before turning to face the boy.

"Come on Ann, It's all in the past already, you got to stop it, or not you might end up looking like some old women, when you're more younger than me!"

"Only by 2 months!!" she opens the door and get out

"Just get out of my car, or I'm goanna be late"

"Late? Late for what? Don't tell me you got a date? Man, I fell sorry for that girl already to have a boyfriend like you" she smirks, turning around to face her childhood friend

"Hey watch it tomboy-princess!" he shout "it's not a date"

"Stop calling me that!!" she shouts back "if it is not a date, then what is it?"

"Today is my graduation of ORB military training; I'm going to be a real MS pilot after this and your parents going to give my very own MS" Marque smile proudly.

"Oh really? Is it over already?" she ask

"Yeah, after 3 long years, it's finally over and I'm going to be a pilot just like my people and I will be better than my dad" he say, his red eyes is full of determination. "Well, I better get going, don't want to be late, Ann, you coming right?"

"Dunno, maybe, I guess"

"Make sure you come, well, see ya later, tomboy-princess!!" he laugh as his red sport car leave the mansion territory

"How much time I say, don't call me that!!" she shout again.

"Angel Zala Atha!" recognizes the voice, she turn around and saw two figures standing behind her. "A grow women should not shout like that, especially when she just disappear without telling anyone" she continue. The voices belong to a woman with blonde hair and matching yellow eyes wearing ORB high council uniform. Standing beside her, another woman with dark pinkish hair and purple eyes, wearing ORB military uniform, smiling brightly at her.

"Sorry mom, it just that that guy, I mean Marque kept calling me names" she apologizes, while turning to the road

"So that is Marque, well Ann, as his mother, I hope you forgive him. But your mother, Mrs. Cagali made a point there"

"Oh Luna, don't apologize. If that the way she acted, then she deserve the nick-name, it fits her perfectly" Cagali put her hand at her hips. "I need an explanination young lady, where did you when for the last 3 days?"

"Hmm, no where" she smile, try to smooth her way out, but her mother give her a warning look "okay, okay, I went to Metro Colony, that's all" she say as she walk past them into the mansion. Cagali and Lunamaria follow her to the stairs. "What's for? You not visiting them, are you?" Cagali ask

Ann stop, looking at them, before lowering her head and continue her way to her room "no, I'm not visiting them…mum"

"Good. I don't want you to ever go to near them again, especially to 'that women', understand? Now go get ready, you have to go to the ORB military training graduation today, is time you take your responsibility as ORB Reprisentive" cagali continue

Without a word, she continue walking to her room, open the door, get inside, close the door, and sit at the end of her king-size bed, she reach to the drawer next to her bed, and took out a frame and stare at the picture. For a long time she continue to gaze into it. It is a picture of her family when she was small, her parents ( Athrun and Cagali ) at the back on their knees while she is standing beside her father, while another boy with same blonde hair and green eyes as her standing beside their mother. At the middle of the picture, a boy, much younger than her with blue hair and green eyes standing with a huge smile. Slowly, her tears drop, her bangs cover her eyes as she close the frame to her chest, slowly whispers "I miss you…I miss you Chris… nii-san"

Downstairs, Cagali is signing a few papers while her bodyguard, Lunamaria just stares at her across the room. Notice, cagali ask "What? Why are you looking at me right that?"

Sigh, she answer "I really started to think I don't know you anymore cagali. Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" still looking at her papers

"You know what I mean, about what you say to Ann. I know what you talking about Cagali. For god sake you have to let it go, it's all in the past already, Kira has been dead for years, so why are you still holding a grudge against lacus? She innocent, not to mention she has also suffered for Kira's death, after all, lacus is Kira's..."

"Shut up!!" Cagali snap, banging the desk with her fist, her bangs covering her eyes. "You have no idea how it's feels like loosing your only blood relative, you have no idea how hurts it is to watch the person that your only brother love marrying other person, you have no idea how I feels like, Luna…Maria…"

"Cagali…"

Suddenly Luna's cell phone rings, looking at cagali, she answer it "hello, Luna's here. Oh Shin, what's wrong? I see, well we'll be arriving about an hour time. Don't worry about it. Is Marque there? What did he say? Alright, I make sure our little princess come, trust me. Yeah, I bring the queen as well. Tell the king not to worry too much. Alright then, see you later Shin, bye" she close the phone and look at cagali who is wiping her tears away

"Its shin, he says that the ceremony is almost staring, so we better hurry"

"Ok, you go get Ann first, then wait for me at the entrance. I have to clean up first"

Nodded, she walks to the door, but before she reaches it, she turn to look at cagali and call her, cagali look back. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling Cagali"

"It's okay, just go and fetch Ann before it is too late" she smiles, making the other grow women smile back and disappear as the door close. Cagali let out a heavy sigh, then look at a picture frame on her desk, it's the picture that her father, Uzumi Nala Atha gave to her before he die, the picture of her biological mother holding her and Kira when the both of them is still a baby. She bits her lower lips and thought _"I will never forgive her Kira, I will_ _never-ever forgive that women for dishonor you by marrying another man and for forgetting you Kira. And even though the other has forgiven her, I will never forgive her, that woman…Lacus Clyne!"_

**-THE HIDDEN BATTLESHIP-**

The four Gundam Meister were relaxing on their room. Lockon is lying down on the sofa; Tieria and Allelujah were discussion something at the computer while Setsuna stand on the glass window at the edge of the room. All of them are wearing their Crystal Federation uniform (note here that Crystal. f uniform is exactly like celestial being official uniform on gundam00 season 2)

He closes his eyes and an image of a certain brunette hair man with a warm smile appears on his mind. Then it gone and were replace with another image of a cute pink hair girl about 6 years old looking sad but then smile sweetly at him. He opens his eyes and sighs.

"Hey Setsuna" Lockon call while sitting straight, Setsuna look at him. "That person, Kira Yamato, do you actually know that man? Is he still… alive? I thought he's dead 10 years ago, on that fire incident at ORB"

"Why you want to know?" Setsuna ask. The other just look at each other before turning at him.

"That man, Kira Yamato is actually my idol and the main reason why I wanted to become a pilot, to become just like him" Lockon say with a smile on his handsome face

"Yeah, me too. He's a legend. He manages to change the world, bring peace to the world and he is the one that made the peace treaty between ZAFT and EA years ago. He's the greatest there is" Allelujah say.

"He is everybody idol, so tell us, Setsuna .F. Seiei, do you know him and is he still alive or not?" this time, Tieria ask the black hair boy the question on everybody mind.

Setsuna look at their faces, he sigh "why would the Leader Pars ask me to find him if he is not alive" with that he walk toward the door. Everybody else smile happily, even Tieria who always has a serious expression seams happy.

"And does that means you know him, and he knows you, Setsuna? Introduce him to us, will you?" Lockon ask again.

Without answering the question, Setsuna leave the room. He hears the others call his name but he just ignore it, after taking a few steps, he stop and standing in front of him is Carnad Pars. He smile to Setsuna, but Setsuna just keep his straight and serious face on.

"Why don't you tell the other that you know him, that he is your own uncle, my son?" Carnad ask. His eyes looking straight into Setsuna's purple eyes, the same as his.

Setsuna sigh again "why should I? It has nothing to do with them, so why bother. Beside, whether they know it or not, they will still meet him afterwards. Have you found out where they are?"

"They? Ooo I see, you mean Lara as well. Yes, apparently they at earth, Japan. He been living there quietly all this years. Here are the exact location of they whereabouts." He handed out a disk to Setsuna. "And there has been a change of plan, I decided to come along as well, it's been years since I last saw him and I want to deliver it to him, personally, this time. We'll leave tomorrow, so get a lot of rest, you will need it"

Setsuna take the disk, stare at it. Carnad where about to leave when Setsuna call him "Father!" Carnad turn around. They stare into each other eyes "why after all this years, why now do you decided to call for him? Why didn't years before? If he appears years ago, then this war will actually stop already."

Carnad stare at him, his face look serious now "this question that you're asking me now, are you asking me as the member the Gundam Meister of Crystal Federation special unit, the Celestial Being, codename, Setsuna .F Seiei or as Leo Pars, my son and the third person in power in this organization?"

"Both, as Setsuna .F. Seiei and Leo Pars."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guys think? In Gundam 00, Setsuna's real name is Soran Ibrahim, right? Well, in my story, I decided to change his real name to Leo Pars, the son of Carnad Pars. Also, I change the colour of Setsuna's eyes, his eyes in Gundam 00 is red, right? In mine, it's purple, the same colours as his old man( I don't know Carnad's real eyes colours is, I just made it up).

The Crystal Federation uniform is like the celestial being uniform on gundam00, I kinda bad on cloth explanations, so I decided to pick that outfit. The colours of the uniform different. The normal members wear green, the medicals wear orange, the repairs crew wears purple, the special unit's (the celestial being) wears blue, the pilots wear red, the captain wears grey, and the top leader wear black and white. Understand, maybe not…oh well

Already working on chapter 5 thought, but soo tired!! I wanted to watch anime, I just found out that one of my favourite anime, Kyo Kara Maoh has a season 3!! I want to wacth it, so is it okay if I upload the next chapter next week??? I try my best to finish it as soon as possible, promise but you got to reviews, because review made me feel more spirited (is it the correct word??) to finish my story, so please reviews.

P.S: You guys can still guess about the couple, guess who with who and if you guys is correct, I will answer any question you guys ask me about my story,kay??


	5. Chapter 5: The decision

sory for the late update. i have decided to submit a new chater once every week becouse i got kinda busy lately, so sorry. on this chapter, there are some new character, new Gundam and new discovery about the character. hope you guys like it and please don't forget to reviews!!

**Disclaimer I: I do not own any of Gundam Seed Destiny character, Gundam00 character and Gundam Seed Astray character!!**

**Disclaimer II: kirae, lara,lian, sean, Iris, ann, marquee and other character that you never heard of their name is the character that I made by myself**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 5: THE DECISION**

Two figures walks through a path hand in hand. The smaller figure is a little boy at the age of 5 years old while the other figure is a 25 year old man with the same brunette hair as the little boy. They have the same hair style except that the little boy hair is longer and he has blue eyes just like his mother while the older man has purple eyes. They walk until they reach paths that were divided by other 3 similar roads.

"Looks like we're early, the others is not here yet" Kira say while looking at his watch. Kirae look around. The place is dark, as if they were inside a huge black building, then he notice that beside every path has a huge machine beside it. Scare, he holds his father hand more tightly. "What's wrong Kirae?" Kira ask his only son

"Daddy, I'm scare. Where are we and what is that thing?" his small fingers pointed at the nearest white-blue-gold machine. Kira look at it and smile. He knee down to Kirae's level and rub his left check.

"Don't be scare of it, Kirae. That thing is very importance to daddy, to mummy and to the entire world. That thing is the main key to solving any conflict to our world, and that thing will be the one that's going to help you when I'm no longer here"

"What are you talking about daddy? Are you going somewhere? You sound as you're going to leave… me and everyone. Daddy, tell me why do you talk like that? Do you hate me for saying something, I'm sorry daddy, but please don't leave me daddy…I love you" tears beginning to fall from his beautiful blue eyes

Kira slowly wipe the tears away "Kirae, listen to me. Nobody can live forever my son. When the times come, I will be gone from this world. But I believe that…No matter how hard the situation is, I know you will always do your best, I know that I always can count on you to protect your sisters and mother when I'm not around anymore. I always have faith and believe in you, to make the right decision, my son. Remember Kirae, there always a hope no matter what happens"

"H…hopes?" Kirae ask while looking straight into his fathers eyes

"Yes, hope. So promise me Kirae, that no matter what happen, you will never give up, alright?" Kira ask with a smile. Kirae wipe the last remaining tears and smile back.

"Ooii Kira!" both father and son turns to the owner of the voice. 2 figures appear in each of the path, walking towards them. Kira stand up and smile. Kirae watches as the 6 figures come closer and closer to them. Each of them is a figure of a man and beside them is a smaller figure of a boy that seems like Kirae's age.

"They here…" Kirae hear his father whispers to him. His father looks calm while he is nervous; he curled his finger, in his mind, Kirae made a decision. Kirae look at Kira with a determination in his eyes. Kira notice and look at him "Kirae?"

"Daddy, I promise that no matter what happen, I will never give up hope. I promise to always protect Lara, Lian, mummy and everybody else that is importance to me no matter what happen. I won't back away and hide anymore. I promise you daddy, that's why…that's why I also want you to promise me something else to!"

….

Kirae slowly opens his eyes. At first, everything around him seems like moving, but after a while, he manages to see properly. He notices that he is in a white room, then he try to sit when a familiar voice caught his attention. He turns and saw Lian and his mother, Lacus sitting at the edge of his bed. Lian help him to sit properly.

"Brother, are you alright? I'm so worry when I saw you unconscious inside that MS. I'm scare if you hurt yourself badly, but thank goodness that the doctor says that you're alright and unharmed." Lian ended with a smile on her cute face.

"Are you alright Kirae? I'm so worry."

"Lian..I'm sorry for making you worry like that; I'm really sorry Lian, mum. But where am I? Where are we and how did I get here? The last thing that I remember that… I'm inside Fighter, the battle ended and…" he pause, trying to remember the details but fail

"You fainted right after the battle is over, I brought you here, and we are at the medical room of ZAFT headquarters." Kirae look up and saw Alex at the door. Alex smile and walk near him.

Kirae look at him closely then he remembers "you're the pilot of that Gundam, right? You save me? Thank you very much" Kirae smile, he hold up his hand to shake it with him. Alex gladly accepts it.

"Yes, thank you very much for saving my son. I'm really grateful for that. Please tell us your name and tell me how can I ever repay for your kindness young man" lacus ask while standing up

"It's not a big deal at all, . Beside, that's all I can do for my father old mate's son." Alex says with a mysteries smile. He turn to lacus who have a confuse expression on her still beautiful and young face. "Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Alex, Alex Waltfeld"

Lacus eyes widen, slowly her hand made it way to her mouth "Waltfeld? Do you mean… is your father Andy Waltfeld?"

"Do you know anybody else with that name, lacus?" a voice is hear from behind lacus, lacus turn around and got another shock. In front of her is the former captain of her old alliance, Captain Andy Waltfeld. "It's been a while lacus, how are you?" he ask

Lacus smile "It's really been a while, captain Waltfeld. I'm fine, thank you. I can't really believe it's you, and the person that have save my son is..." she turn to Alex "…your son. Thank you so much, to the both of you"

Everyone is smiling, Kirae and Lian smile at one another. The both of them is really happy, it's really been a long time since the last time they saw their mother smile happily. But it didn't last long, at that moment, Kirae cell phone suddenly rings. Kirae quickly answer it "hello, Kirae's here, Justin? Thank goodness you're alright, where's Mack? Hey, what wrong? Now? Sure, I guess I can, where do you want to meet? What, no that place is fine, I'll be there about half an hour, alright then, see you later" he ended the call, but he keep staring at his blue cell phone.

"Brother? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Lian ask

Kirae shakes his head meaning no, then he stand up and look at his mother "mum, my friend want to meet, can I go? He say he has something importance to ask me"

"But you just got better, you must be tired and you need your rest. Why don't you meet him next time? Tell him…" a hand landed on her shoulder, she turn around and face Andy

"Let the boy go lacus, it might be importance. Don't worries about him, Alex will go with him, right?" he turns to his son.

Alex nodded with agreement "sure, why not. I'm not doing anything right now anyway"

"Can I come along? I never meet brother Kirae's friend, can I go mother? I promise I'll be nice" she made a cute-puppy face at her mother.

Andy laughs "it's really hard to say no at a cute face like that, so what do you say lacus?"

Lacus giggle "alright then, I'm counting on you Alex to take care the both of them"

"Yes madams" he says while making a solute hand at lacus. Lacus just giggle, then she turn to Kirae and Lian. The both of them are smiling, then she turn to Andy, to her surprise, he look at her with a serious expression. He lean closer at her and whispers silently to her ears "after this, I want to have a word with you, Lacus Clyne" lacus nodded slowly.

**-JAPAN, KIRA'S HOUSE-**

Kira opens the curtains in his room and the light from the sun lighten up his room. He turns around and his eyes focus on his bed, he gives out a sigh. "It's been 10 years already, I wonder how she is doing?" he says to himself. He remembers a woman with beautiful long and wavy pink hair and blue eyes that always look at him lovingly.

Kira look out from his window and suddenly his eyes catches 2 figures behind a tree opposite his house. He tries to look at them much closer when a knock made him turn around. "Come in" Kira say.

The door opens and a girl appear with a sweet smile on her face "good morning papa, breakfast's ready" she say to him. Kira nodded. He looks at the window again to see if the 2 figure is still there but it has disappeared. He walk to his daughter, the both of them went to the kitchen together. The breakfast is ready on the table and the radio is playing a soft music that Lara always hears every morning. While the both of them are eating, Lara glance at her father for a few times, but when their eyes meet, she turns away. Knowing Lara, Kira stare at her and ask "What's wrong Lara? You look like you wanted to ask me something. What's it?"

She looks at him, trying to find the perfect word. Then she takes out a flier and gives it to him. Kira read the flier and smile. It's was about a ball that took place near their house. He look at Lara, her face is red. He gives the flier back to her and asks "you want to go to this ball? Hmm, sure, why not"

Lara look at him, her face look a lot cheerful "really? I can go?" Kira nodded. Lara stands up and hugs her beloved father, her face look very happy "ohm, thank you papa. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!! You're the best, I love you papa" she say while letting him go. Even her haro keep repeating the word "thank you"

Kira laugh "okay, calm down Lara. Do you have a dress for it?"

Those words made her stop smiling, "I forget, I don't have a dress to go to the ball. Huh, it look's like I won't be going after all" she sit back at her chair.

Kira smile gently "don't worry; I have just the right dress for you. But you have to promise me one thing Lara" they look into each other eyes "you have to promise to be careful, remember, no one must know who you are and your true identity"

Lara sits up straight, her face beginning to calm down "don't worry about it, papa. I won't reveal it to anyone, beside I don't one anyone to confuse me with her again…not anymore papa. You know you can trust me"

"Yes, I know that and I always have believed in you, Lararia" both of them smile, hiding a secret that no one must know for a long time.

Then suddenly, the radio made an emergency announcement "our military has detected the ZAFT army just outside our country sea territory. it's has been 3 days since our country refuse to their proposal to join their league, but it's look like the ZAFT won't be leaving anytime soon…" the announcement continues, Kira notice that Lara's face beginning to look scare. He touch her shoulder, their eyes meet again.

"Are you scared?" he asks and the girl nodded slowly. "Don't worries abut it sweetheart, papa promise; papa will always stay by your side and protect you. Papa won't let anybody hurt you anymore, I promise" his hand reaching for her daughter cheeks and gently rub it.

"I know…I can always count on you papa. You have always protect me all this time and I'm sure, you'll protect me forever. I trust you papa and I will always have faith in you, no matter what happen …not like those people who leave me…abundance me all alone…I know you will always stay by my side" she close her eyes and holds her father hand. Kira nodded.

Outside their house, the 2 figure from earlier also listening to the same radio. They look at each other "we better move fast, otherwise it might be too late" Carnad whispers to Setsuna. "Lockon teams already finish their mission. They won and now they are headed towards their location, tell them that we might need their help if the ZAFT decided to attack"

Setsuna nodded "but why are they attacking Japan? Do they really want something from this country or is it because they know uncle Kira is here?"

"I don't know, maybe both. Either way, we must get to Kira fast and give it to him" Carnad take out a black cell phone, they nodded to one another before Carnad call someone inside the house opposite to them. Someone pick it up, Carnad whispers "the crystals is going to shine"

Kira close his eyes and though _"it's time huh"_, opening his eyes, Kira look at Lara who was washing the dishes before he reply the code "then make it shine brighter than any other"

**-SPACE, LEGOLAS-**

Sean walks out of the medical room and meet Iris and Paul who was waiting for him outside the room. Sean smile to them.

"Sean, are you alright?" Iris ask

"Yeah I'm alright. Sorry Iris, Paul, for making you worries. Can you guys leave. I need to be alone. Sorry." with that, he walks away. Iris wanted to follow him, but Paul stops her.

"Leave him Iris, at time like this, everyone need to be alone. Come on, let's go" Paul walk away to another direction follow by Iris. She keeps looking back. Paul look at her, he knows that she is worry about him. The both of them walk to the MS hangar. They stop in front of Hunter. The workers are repairing the black MS.

"It kind of hard to believe" Iris begin "that anyone is able to defeat Sean"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Sean is one of the skillets pilots that I have ever seen. He's good, very good. And what's more, he is the son of our leader, president of EA." Paul

Iris nodded. She still staring at the black MS, then suddenly, she holds her head with both of her hand as if she is in some kind of pain. Paul look at her, he knows what that means if Iris got one of her pain. Iris kneed down, after a few minutes, she calms down. She stands up and faced Paul. Her face is different, she looks more dangerous and her sweet smile has also gone. Paul swallows hard and whispers "the siren…"

"Is it true? My other personality is telling me that Sean has been defeated and he is hurt. Is it true, Paul Huygens?" she asks. Her voice is also seems to be deeper

"It's wasn't a complete defeated, it was actually a tie. Both of the MS is damage, and before the battle is over, our army has retreat, so the winner has not been decided yet"

She looks at him with a cool expression. She walk until she reach at the end of the hangar where another black-pink MS is also been repair. "When will they finish repairing my MS?"

"It's almost complete, why you ask?"

"At the next battle, I want to fight that person, personally. Tell the others not to disturb my fight."

"What? But what about the other you?"

"She's weak, she just going to get in the way. Don't worry about it, the battle will finish quickly, I promise. I will hunt it down and destroy it once and for all with my Gundam…Huntress"

"I understand"

**-ORB, THE MLITARY BASE-**

"I'm very proud to say that this is one of the best batches that our military unit has ever trained. We have high hope for every one of them that has graduated today, to protect our country from danger and follow our country idea. With that, I want to congratulates all of them and wish that I can see that you will perform at your best when the times come. Let's protect our beloved country ORB together" with that, Athrun finishes his speech. He receives loud applauses from everyone. He solute to them all, they solute him back them he walk down the stage and return to his seat beside Cagali and Ann. Behind them is another marry couple, Shin and Lunamaria Asuka.

"Thank god it is over. I couldn't last another minute, oh by the way, nice speech dad" Ann say while putting another sweet smile on her already beautiful face.

"Thank you Ann, but didn't you the one who say you could last another minute during my speech" Athrun say sarcastically. Ann scratches her blonde head trying to find an answer. Cagali who was watching them both also smile.

"Looks like he got you there Ann" Shin says. Like Ann, he is also bored but he manages to hide it. Ann looks at him and laugh.

"I guess so. So where's Marque?" Ann ask the married couple behind them

"He should be here in a minute" Luna reply while looking around, trying to find her oldest son "There he is"

Marque was walking towards them with two of his friend. The one on his left side is a dark-skinned boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes. The other one is a Chinese girl with long black hair and small green eyes. When the three of them arrive in font of Cagali and Athrun, they solute them. Athrun and Cagali stand up and solute they back.

"You're late" Ann say while making a bored face. The three of them look at their princess. Ann look at them, stand up and smile "but now you guys are here. I forgive you" The other two smiles relive, but Marque just keeps staring at her.

"You three must be the selected pilot that's graduate with a high score? David Elthman, Marque Asuka and Xiao Wong? "Athrun ask. The three of them nodded proudly. "Alright then, we better get moving. Follow me"

Athrun lead the way with shin, behind them is Cagali, Ann and Lunamaria and last the trio. They walk toward a MS hangar. Inside, there was 3 large MS Gundam. The trio and Ann was amaze by it's. Athrun walk in front of it. "Let me introduce your newest MS Gundam. By my left is the ORM-401 Rider, this MS belongs to Mr. David Elthman. By my left is the same prototype, ORM-402 Rider, and belongs to Miss Xiao Wong. And the last one at my back is TXC-800 Velocity and it's belongs to Mr. Marque Asuka. With this MS, the three of you are the one of the official members of ORB military top pilot. I have faith in the three of you" Athrun look at them in the eye.

The trio solute him and say "yes sir, thank you sir" at the same time. Then they look at their own MS again. Ann looks at marquee and felt proud at him, but at the same time she immediately felt alone.

"Well, good luck you guys. I'm counting on you from now on" Ann says, David and Xiao look at her and nodded, but marquee just keep looking at his MS that he didn't hear a word that Ann says.

"TXC-800 Velocity, my MS….my Gundam" he look around to his parent, the both of them is smiling at him, he smiles back and once again turns to his MS. _"Look out world, I, Marque Asuka has decided to become the number one pilot in this world, I will defeated all of my enemy and I will be as strong as my dad, maybe even stronger!" _he though to himself

**-PLANT, THE CEMETERY-**

A white limousine stops in front of the main gate of a cemetery, Kirae, Alex and Lian step out of it. Lacus nodded to them before closing the door and the grand car gone from their sight. Kirae walks in front follow by Lian and Alex. Lian keep looking around while holding her haro close to her chest. Her eyes meet with Alex and the both of them smile to each other. Then she look at Kirae, she notice that her older brother seems disturbed somehow. Before she can say anything, Alex already opens his mouth.

"Of all places in PLANT, why did he choose to meet at this place, Huh Kirae?" Alex ask. He no longer wears his ZAFT red uniform, just normal clothing. The way he looks like, nobody can guess the green eyes boys is actually a red uniform ZAFT soldier.

"I dunno, he says that he has something he wanted to show me, he didn't say what" he answer, but deep inside, Kirae has a bad feeling. "_if what my instinct telling me, then the thing that Justin going to show me is… no please don't let it be true" _They walk until they meet Justin, standing in front of someone's grave.

"Justin" Kirae calls him. The boy slowly turns around, facing Kirae and his companion. His face looks sad. Kirae walk closer to him and put his hand on the boy shoulder "Justin, what's…" he didn't manage to finish his words, his eyes manage to catch the name that was written on the tombstone, Mack Stone. _"So it's true, my instinct were right after all"_ he though.

"2 days…2 days I waited for you call and return…but you never did…I even thought that you also…like Mack..He didn't make it, he never did…" Justin black bangs cover his eyes, "tell me Kirae, is it true? Is it true that you were piloting one of the ZAFT MS when the EA attacks the Metro Colony?" he ask while he slowly remove Kirae hand off his shoulder.

Kirae were kind of surprise with the question, and nodded. "Yes, I did. If only I act sooner, then maybe…" he didn't finish his word, he just turn his head away.

Justin hands are shaking, he looks at Kirae, and anger fills his grey eyes. "You're right, you damn right it is!! If only you act sooner, then Mack will still be alive. you want to know why he is dead, his dead because of you!!!" he shouted at Kirae, Kirae looks confuse, Lian was scare, she try to go near Kirae but Alex stops her.

"That time, when you're were separated from us, he decided to go back and to look for you, I try to stop him, but he won't listen!! Then suddenly, the wall fall and hit him, right in front of my eyes…. If only he didn't turn back, if only he didn't try to look for you, if only you act sooner, then Mack will still, he would still be alive!!" then without any warning, he punches Kirae on his left cheek, making the brunette hair boy fall on his back.

"Brother!" Lian shouted, she immediately go to Kirae's side "brother, are you okay? Is it hurt?" she asks and she saw Kirae's eyes widen with shock, she fell sorry for his brother. She turns to the older boy in front of her "how could you do that! He is your friends, isn't he? So why did you attack him?"

"Friend? That guy? The only reasoned why I was nice to him is because he is the son of Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne! I though he was the same as his parents, but no! He just a coward!! Why didn't you fight like your father Kirae? Why did you hide the fact that you were that son of the legendary fighter, Kira Yamato? Why didn't you enter ZAFT and protect us all!" Justin shouted, his word makes Kirae eyes even wider than his eyes become sad.

"If this the way you acted like Kirae, then you doesn't fit to become his son. From now on, our friendship is over" with that, he walk away. Alex watches Justin leaving them, he sigh and look at Kirae. The boy didn't move at all

"Brother? Brother Kirae? Are you okay?" Lian ask. Her haro jumps up and down and keep repeating the word "are you okay? Are you okay?"

Alex bends down and touches Kirae's shoulder. His action made Kirae move

"I'm fine" he say, trying to stand up "let's go home, mum is waiting for us" he walk away, leaving the other two looking at each other before follows him.

They finally arrive at Kirae's house. As soon they walk in, a black mechanical bird flies toward them, follow by lacus and Andy. The two grow-up were surprise to see Kirae's bruise cheek while the bird landed on Kirae's left shoulder. His brunette bangs cover his eyes.

Lacus quickly runs to her son, she try to touch Kirae's bruise when the boy avoided it, surprise by his action, she try to ask gently "Kirae darling, can you tell me what happen? Why is your cheeks like that and who did it?" Getting no answer from the boy, she turn to Alex and Lian, Lian turns away, unable to meet her mother's eyes that always full's of sadness and sorrow. Disappointed, she tries Alex.

At first, the green-eyes boy hesitate to tell her, but he meets his father eyes that also tells him to tell the two grows up in front of them the truth. The boy sigh, then he tells them what happened at the cemetery, when they meet Justin, how Kirae got punch on his face to the ending of their friendship, including the conversation between Kirae and Justin.

When Alex finish telling them the story, Andy could help but fells sorry for Kirae, he look at Lacus standing beside him and immediately he could tell by her expression that the 36 year old women beside him also fells the same and blames herself for what had happen, just as she blames herself for what have happen for the last 10 years.

"Mum…" Kirae calls with a low voice but can still be hear by everybody else in the room. Everyone look at them as lacus stand up straight and answer Kirae's calls.

"I been thinking…and I guess what Justin says is right. I am a coward. I hide the fact from the world that I am he son of Freedom Gundam pilot, Kira Yamato. I am a coward for not letting the world knows who I am and my abilities…I am….such a coward mum…I'm so sorry for being such a coward, for hiding all this time and never try to help you or the world for the last 10 years…I'm sorry.." he lifted his head and look into lacus blue eyes, the same as his. His eye is full of water but it never fell out of his eyes.

"Kirae…"

"that's why, I has decided…" his eyes become hard, the water that were inside his eyes a few seconds ago disappear, with a determine look he continue "…I will take the offer that uncle Maxwell offers me, I wanted to join ZAFT as a MS Gundam pilot" Everyone is shock by Kirae sudden decision, Lacus and Lian look at Kirae with a widen eyes.

"Are you serious brother? You're joking right? Right?" Lian ask, she holds her bother arm, Kirae look at her and Lian immediately knows that Kirae is dead-serious. She let go of his arm and back away. Then she look at lacus who also has the same look as hers, she walk to her and holds her hands "mother…please…please stop brother, don't let him go, I don't want him to go, mother please, say something, don't let him go…please?"

Lacus don't know what to say. She herself is confused, then a hand touches her shoulder, he looks around and saw Andy. He walk in front of Kirae "tell me something young man, are you 16? (Kirae answer with a nod), then including by the law of PLANT, a 16 years old can decided whether he wanted to join military, by his own, in other word lacus, whether you wanted or not, you better give your boy your blessing because by the looks of his eyes, I think he will still going to enters it no matter what your answer is"

Lacus seems rather surprise, she look at Kirae. Then she saw Kirae faces similar to Kira's face when he has decided on something. Closing her eyes, she says "alright then, you have my blessing…Kirae" she says as she slowly opens her eyes. Lian were surprise to hear her mother answer, slowly tears begin to fall.

"Thank you mum" Kirae reply, looking into his mother's eyes.

Outside the house, without anyone notice, Maxwell and Dylan has hears all of their conversation. Dylan looks at his father with an evil grin on his face while Maxwell smiles victoriously and thought "_at last, everything is according to plan. I have now got the power of the ultimate coordinator in my hands and soon the other one will follow as well, both of them will be mine, and then the whole world, no the whole universe is in my power and no one can stop me"_

**-SPACE AND EARTH-**

Meanwhile, a black MS Gundam enters the earth horizon. After a few minute, the MS successfully enters and then it enters the ocean beneath it and flies toward a nearby island, Japan without anybody realizes it. The dark sky makes it easier for it to hide itself between the rocks nearby a cliff at the beach. Then the MS is deactivated and the cockpit opens. A person come out of it and looks around.

The pilot opens his helmets and reveals a messy black hair and blue eyes boy, Sean. He walks to the cliff and look at the city. His mouth whispers the name of a very special girl in his life "…I'm back and soon we'll be able to meet each other again…face to face…. Lara Juitive"

As if she hears somebody calls her name, Lara get up and walk to her bedrooms window. She looks outside only to find it is dark and the light from the moon shines brightly in the quite and peaceful night. She smiles to herself, holds her moon shape necklace then turning back inside her room and closes the light in her room and lie down on her queen size bed. She say goodnight to her haro next to her and closes her eyes, and soon she falls fast asleep.

Outside her house, another male teen with messy black hair and purple eyes is also watching her from her room. Leo or also known as Setsuna watch her room across the street. His mouth also whispering the name of somebody very importance in his life "…it won't be long until we'll be able to meet again…face to face...Lararia Yamato"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confuse????

well, Juitive is the name that Kira and Lara uses when they were hiding on Japan, so it's Kira Juitive and Lara Juitive

about Iris, she has 2 personality, like Allelujah from Gundam00. her real self is very sweet, cheerful and kind, an everage pilot but not as strong as her other teammate, while her other self, also knows as the Siren is very cruel, heartless and an excellent pilot and killer. she often change to her other self when she is scare, angry and unconius. Iris knows about her other personality, and ther is only a few people knows about the Siren, her father, the president, the captain, Paul and other people including Sean.

So what you think?? Kirae will enter ZAFT on the next chapter, Marque already got his Gundam, Sean and Iris the siren wants revenge and Kira will soon enters the battlefield?? when will they all meet and what do you think will happen??? don't forget to reviews and tell me what happen in the next chapter.

**P.S: You can still guess about the couple!!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Juitive's live

Chapter 6 finally finish!! It's kinda long because it has more than 1 flashback. In this chapter, its focus to the Juitive, and that is Kira and Lara. Some of the secret will also be reveals and no battle scene. Also another crossover character, I bet you guys will love it!

I will be mention something called 'ash like snow' incident, well, it's the fire incident from chapter 1, remember? I named it after my favourite song from gundam00. Hope you guys enjoy his chapter as well!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Seed Astray , Gundam00 character, and the next crossover character. But I do own the character that I created in my story…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 6: THE JUITIVE'S LIVE**

**-SPACE, ZAFT HEADQUARTERS-**

Kirae buttoned his new ZAFT blue uniform. He straightens the uniform in front of a large mirror. When he is finish, he looks at his reflection on the mirror. His long hair at the back was neatly tied all together with a blue ribbon, matching his uniform. Slowly, Kirae close his eyes and remember the conversation he had with Maxwell when he reported that he wanted to enter ZAFT military.

_-Flashback-_

"_Are you sure about this Kirae? You really sure you wanted to enter ZAFT? You know by entering ZAFT, you will be sent to battlefield, fight and eventually kill somebody?" Maxwell asks Kirae in his office. Behind him is Dylan, standing proudly wearing his red ZAFT uniform with a huge grin on his handsome face._

"_Yes, I know about that. But, I have made up my mind, I will do it, I will enter ZAFT, my mother already give me her blessing, and so does Lian so there's nothing stopping me from do it, sire. And about killing somebody…I wish not to kill anyone if necessary but I still want to fight. I want to protect everyone with my power, just like my parents did when they were my age" Kirae say. His eyes become sad when he remember his mother and his beloved decreased father._

"_I understand" Maxwell nodded, turns to Dylan and nodded to him. Dylan walk towards Kirae with a package on his hand and hand it over to Kirae. Maxwell also stands up and walks to the both of them. "Open it" he say, Kirae look at him first before he opens it. Inside was neatly folded ZAFT uniform, except it is blue, not green or red._

"_Blue uniform?" Kirae ask "I never know that we have blue uniforms"_

"_That's because you are the first one to receive it and wear it." Maxwell says. Kirae look at him, confuse and surprise. "unlike the other, you are not trained in ZAFT institute so you are not qualify to wear the elite red but your pilots skills is far superior than any greens, so you will be receiving blue, meaning an untrained soldier that have a superior skills like the red and the special unit that I trust and have faith to" Maxwell explain._

"_You will be assigning to the new battleship, the Helios and piloting the XCF-067 Fighter Gundam. You will be under Dylan with several other pilots. Let me tell you this Kirae, I have trust everyone on that ship, and that's include you as well, so I hope you won't disappoint me, Kirae Clyne" Maxwell smile as he ended his talks._

_-End of flashback-_

Kirae touch his reflection on the mirror and opens his eyes. Then his black mechanical bird flies in and landed on his shoulder. Kirae smiles at it and gently rub it. "So what do you think Data? I'm finally a ZAFT soldier. How do I look?" Kirae ask his pet bird known as Star Data or Data for short.

Data flies up and fly to a nearby chair where Kirae put his cloth. Data landed on Kirae's star shape necklace that he has ever since he was a baby. Kirae smiles at it and walk near it. He picks it up and wears it. He walks back to the mirror and again the bird land on his shoulder. "We can forget this, can't we?" Kirae says while smiling to his reflection on the mirror and his hand holding the star shape necklace. He turns around and walks out of the room only to meet his mother and Lian waiting for him outside. He walks near them.

**-EARTH, JAPAN-**

Sean walks around the neighborhood of Kira and Lara's house. He stops in front of a park. Nobody is there, so he walks to the swings and sit on it. He looks around and smiles. "This place…it haven't change at all over the years but…" his smile faded. He look at the blue sky and sigh "…somehow it's fells different" slowly the 16 years old teen closes his eyes and let the gentle wind blows his black-raven hair.

Without warning, a hand appears from behind and covers both of his eyes. A sweet sing-song voice appears "guess who?"

A smile appears on his handsome pale face. "Let me guess. From the voice…it's a girl, by the behavior, I have to say its some immature little girl, and this smells the same soft cheery blossom perfume, could it be…the little girl that used to live next door to me? Lara Juitive?" with that he turns around and saw Lara, giggling at him

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner! And what do you mean immature huh?" Lara asks with a sweet smile. She rests her hand on Sean shoulder.

Smiling, he reaches for Lara's hand and kisses the back of it. That action makes Lara blush a little. Laughing, Sean lets go of her hand. Lara pouts but later she could help to smile back at the boy. Kira soon appears and smile to the both of them. Seeing Kira, Sean stops laughing and nodded with respect to him. Lara smile at her father. "Welcome back, Sean" Kira greet him with a smile.

After that, they went for a lunch at the city. Then, they went for a ride near the ocean. The three of them take a walk on the beach. Lara, who was wearing a white-blue gown takes her shoes off and walk barefoot in front of the two older boys. There is nobody at the beach at that time, so Lara is free to do what she wants freely without any fear anyone will knows her real identity.

Sean, who was watching her from the moment they arrive, just couldn't take his eyes of her. The sea-wind blows her long hair and her dress gently, making she looks like an angel in everybody's eyes, especially Sean's. Then in his mind, he remembers the first day he meet the Juitive 6 years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_6 years ago, Sean lived at Japan with his mother, and his younger sister, Ana. Their parents had divorce when he was little, his father work as a high-rank EA soldier back then, and 2 of his older sister, Mary and Jo live with him. Then one day, his mother told him that they going to have a new next-door-neighbor since their last neighbor move out a year ago. Sean and Ana look forward for their arrival all day long. _

"_Mom! Sean-nii, mite! Our new neighbor has arrived! Come on, let's greet them!" Ana shouted. The 3 of them walk out to meet their new neighbor._

_At fist, they saw the workers carry the furniture into the house. Then Ana spotted a small pink bed brought inside. She squeals in delight "look, there in a small pink bed. That must mean they have a little girl around my age! Alright!" Sean and their mother smile at her comment. "Look, there she is!" Ana pointed at a girl around 8 years old with short pink hair that pass just over her shoulder walking hand in hand with a women. They had her back on them. Then a man comes near them._

"_That's must be her parents. Come on kids, let's go and meet them" their mother say, then they walk near their new neighbor. "Konichiwa" she says._

_Instantly, the three of them turn to them, and Ana and Sean eyes meet with Lara's purple eyes. Both of them freeze when they saw her. But what made Sean freeze is the fact that Lara's eyes was full of sadness, sorrow, scare but at the same time, sweet and is also carrying a small white-silver ball in her hand that she keeps close to her. Lara backed a little and hides herself behind the women with her._

"_Oh, konichiwa" the women say, smiling at them. Kira also say the same thing._

"_Welcome to the neighborhood, I'm your next-door neighbor, Cecile, you can call me Celi, and here are my kids, Sean and Ana." she smiles warmly at them. _

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Kira Juitive, this is my…wife, Juliana, and here is our daughter, Lara." Juliana nodded a little at them. She shakes her hand with Celi "you can call me Julie. Come on out Lara and meet our new neighbor"_

_Lara peeked at them from behind her. Slowly, she come out and meets them. Sean immediately smiles at her "Konichiwa, nice to meet you. I'm Sean, and this is my little sister, Ana" he handed out his hand to shake with hers._

_Lara look at his hand, look at Kira and Julie before she finally shakes it "…I'm Lara" she say slowly._

"_Nice to meet you. Do you by any chance is a Natural?" Ana suddenly ask. Lara, Kira and Julie were surprise by her question. Again, Lara looks at her father and Julie._

"_Yes, I'm a Naturals" Julie answer the question for them._

"_Good, because I'm also a Naturals, that means we can be good friends" Ana smile. Sean nodded with agreement. Both of them smile at Lara. She seems rather nervous but she slowly nodded._

_-End of flashback-_

Sean smile when he remembers that day. He was glad he meets Lara, who later becomes a good friend with Ana. But then he frowns when he remembers Ana and his mother dies 2 year later when they going out on a holiday at Hawaii when ZAFT suddenly attacks. Only he survive, then his father takes him in before entering him to the EA military. He looks at Lara again and smiles when he saw Lara smiles at him. But whenever he look into her eyes, he still can see the same feelings that she had years ago. He wondered why she fells that way...Like Sean, Kira is also watching Lara every moment.

"_In each passing days, Lara looks more and more like lacus. Her looks, her smile, her voice, everything…It makes me wonder how Lian looks like? Maybe the same as Lara? She is after all her identical twin sister but… Ever since that incident, I never meet them again…I really miss them all, especially…Lacus. How are you Lacus? Do you still remember me? Or even…Love me?" he_ sigh, and look at Sean _"and this boy…what he will do if he finds out about our…no, Lara, real identity? Will he hate us?"_

Noticing Kira looking at him, the boy turn and face Kira. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" he ask

Ignoring the question, he asks "Sean, tell me, do you hate Coordinator?"

That question catches him off-guard; Lara happens to hear her father question, turn to them and eventually walks toward them. Sean face become serious, he looks at the ocean in front of him and answer "yes, I hate Coordinator…with all my heart, I really hate Coordinator"

His answer made Lara eyes wide open, she looks at her feat and try to calm her self "why?" she ask with amazingly controlled voice.

"Because they kill my family. My mom, my sisters, my friends…everyone. Coordinator are monsters, they have no right to exist in this world. Everyone of them…they just a being that exist ignoring the law of nature and destroying the world" his voice cold, full of hatred and almost heartless. Lara try to holds back her tears, Kira face looks disappointed. "They never wanted to end the war; they thirst for blood, our Natural's people blood. We should just kill all of those vicious Coordinators, don't you agree, Lara?" he look at Lara

Surprise, her eyes meet with his, then she turn away "but…but not all Coordinator is bad you know. There are some out there wanted peace between naturals and coordinator…I wanted peace…I hope that one day, naturals and coordinator can live harmony and peacefully with each other" her voice is calm, gentle and full of hope.

Kira smile at her daughter answer, he look at Sean. He seams rather surprise with her answer. But then he smile and put his hand on Lara's head. "I'm surprise but somehow happy to hear your answer" Sean say, but then he thought _"But hope isn't good enough… I'm glad you're not in battlefield, at the frontline because with a thought like that, you might already been dead…and the last thing I wanted…no, I won't let that happen, I'll protect you Lara and I'll bring to the world just like you wanted…of course, us Naturals wins the battle…that's the reason I become who I am today, a soldier, a MS pilot and a…"_

Kira watch silently as the both of look at each other, sadly he thought _"but if you found out that Lara and I is actually a coordinator, or worst, Newtype…what will you do? Will you kill us? Or will you protect us?"_ he look at Lara. He knows that even though Lara looks fine and happy, Kira knows that deep inside, Lara was hurt with Sean statement. Lara knows how to hide her true feeling behind her beautiful smile because that is the way she been living for the past 10 years. But her eyes show the way she fells, it never lie. Her eyes is full of sadness, sorrow, loneliness, scare and hurt. And Kira can see all of that clearly.

Then Sean cell phone rings, he took it out of his pocket and look at it. When he saw the caller is Paul, he frowns. He walks away from the father and daughter and answer it "yeah, Sean here, what wrong? What!! Are you serious? Okay, I get there as soon as possible" he hung up. His face looks angry, confuse, upset and sad.

"What wrong? You sound…and look rather upset about something?" Lara asks.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you, it's military stuff. I'm sorry, Lara, I guess I can't accompany you to the ball tonight. I'm really sorry Lara, Uncle Kira but I got to go, they call me to get back, it's urgent" he looks away, avoiding Kira and Lara's eyes.

"Okay, I understand." Lara says quietly. Kira also nodded. Sean nodded back and run toward the street. He calls for the taxi. Before he got into it, he looks back and saw Kira and Lara, looking at him. He got into the car and gone from their sight.

Lara sighs. Putting her arm on her father's, both of them walk to their car and got back home. They didn't say a single word to each other. Kira look at Lara. She already lost in her though while holding Moony on her lap. Once they reach home and got into their house, Kira patted Lara's back. "Don't worry about it sweetheart. Don't take everything that Sean says too seriously, okay? Now, you better get ready for the ball tonight. I'll drive you there. I'm sorry, but you know also I can't accompany you tonight, I already made plans" Lara nodded and went to her room to get ready.

**-ZAFT HEADQUARTERS-**

Kirae, lacus and Lian walk toward a huge battleship, the Helios. When they reach the door, Kirae stop and turn around. "I guess, this goodbye now, mum, Lian"

"Alright. Be sure to take care of yourself and be careful when you enter the battlefield" lacus remind him. Kirae nodded and hug her. Before letting him go, Lacus whispers to his ears "you look just like your father, Kirae"

Letting her go, he looks at her eyes before bend down to hug Lian. She also whispers "be careful brother. I'm going to miss you"

Kirae smile and stand up straight "and I miss you too, both of you. Well…bye" lacus nodded. Smiling once again, he turns around and enters the ship with Data on his shoulder. After a while, the ship beginning to move and finally leaving the headquarters. Lacus tears slide down on her cheeks as another one of her beloved person gone.

"Don't worry about him, mother. I'm sure brother will be just fine and I'm sure that we'll meet him again" Lian told her. Lacus smile and nodded. Hand in hand with Lian, both of them leave the place. On the way back to their mansion, Lian keep looking at her mother. Lacus, lost in her though just look outside the window glass. Lian bites her lower lips, pulling all of her courage, she calls lacus.

Lacus turn and face her. She was surprise to see Lian look at her with determination on her eyes. Lian inhale deeply, then look at her mother "mother, I have a request" she took out a piece of paper from her bag and gives it to lacus "Uncle Maxwell give this to me yesterday and told me to think about it"

Lacus look at the paper in front of her and read it silently "PLANT Idols audition?" she looks at Lian with a question look. Secretly, she knows what Lian going to say next.

"If you don't mind mother, I would like to join the audition and become one of the 12 PLANTS Idols"

**-EARTH, JAPAN, THE JUITIVE'S HOUSE-**

Lara walks down the stair carefully. Kira gasped when he look at her. Lara was wearing a beautiful dress (**like I say before, I not good at cloth describing. her cloth is the outfit that Sakura Kinomao from Cardcaptor Sakura wear on her second opening song, Dreaming. I replace the fluffy-yellow-pants with a fluffy-yellow-mini-skirt, and she has a huge yellow ribbon at her back around her waist. She is also wearing a white half mask to hides her eyes)** "so how do I look?"

She stops in front of him. Holding his hand, Kira twirled her around to take a good look of her. "You look amazing, sweetheart" Lara smiles at her father comment. Then, from behind her, Moony appear from inside her big ribbon. Kira blinked, confuse "what's Moony doing in there?"

"Well, I wanted to bring Moony along in case I got lonely. But if I just carry it around, I might attract too much attention. So…" she smiles innocently. Kira smile and nodded. Both of them walk out of the house and into Kira's car. Kira drive toward the place where the dance was hold. When they arrive, Lara look at her father and smile sweetly "thank you papa, for letting me go to this ball"

"No, don't. It's all that I can do for you after hiding you from the world for 10 years. You deserve this, so go and have fun and I'm sorry that I can't accompany you"

"It's okay. I don't mind about it too much" she lean to him and kiss his cheek "thanks again papa. I love you and please be careful" then she opens the door and get out of the car

"I love you too Lara. You too be careful alright and remember not to reveal yourself" then he started the engine and drive away. Looking at the mirror, he glances at Lara one last time before he turns to a corner. "You really do start to look like your mother, Lararia" Kira say to him self.

Lara watches as her father blue sports car disappear. She turns around, pushing her mask up, and then walk to the building with Moony hiding inside her ribbon. As soon as she enter the garden, many eyes were on her. The girl envied her beauty while the boys admire her.

A boy with brunette hair and green eyes, wearing a white tux and matching half-mask watch her every moment as soon as she enters the garden. _"Is it…could it be?"_ then the boy smile to himself and walk toward her. Lara, unable to notice the boy was standing behind her, try to calm herself. This is the first time she was out in public without her father so she was really nervous and scare.

"It's been a while, Miss Lararia" the boy says.

Surprise, Lara slowly turns toward the smiling brunette. At first, Lara was quite, trying to remember the boy when she suddenly remembers and smile. "Yes…It been a while, Suzaku Kururugi-sama"

Meanwhile, Kira made his way to the beach, near the hidden rocky shore. That night, Kira was going to meet his half-brother and the world new treats, the second in comment, Carnad Pars. When he arrive at the meeting place, there was no one around and the moon hide it self behind the clouds.

At exactly 11.00 o'clock, 2 shadows appear and the moon finally reveals itself and shines brightly, giving Kira a perfect view of his company, Carnad and Setsuna/Leo. Kira smile at them. Both of them are wearing their pilot suit, blue for Leo and black for Carnad. "Kira, I'm glad you make it" Kira smile at Carnad's word.

Leo **(I'm goanna call him that for the rest of this chapter)** look around, searching for somebody, Kira notice "if you're looking for Lara, she not here. Sorry Leo, but I didn't tell her that I was going to meet you two tonight, she already got another plan though"

Leo sigh "I understand…So how you're doing uncle? It's been 6 years since I last saw you…and Lara"

"We're doing fine. Although at first, everything is kinda hard, especially since her death 4 years ago, but Lara and I lived. No one knows our identity. Oh yeah, here the new O.S system for the MS. With this system, it will be a lot easier to move and control a MS. I also design a few new MS, Battleship, Control system, Radar, Weapons, Machine and lots of other stuff, just like you ask" Kira took out a disk from his pocket and handed it to Carnad. He took it with a serious expression and nodded.

"Yeah, I forget. Auntie Juliana is dead…h-how Lara takes it? I know how Lara admires of her, she really like her…and well...is Lara still angry towards her real mother and sister?" Leo asks his half-uncle and the person that he admires most in the world.

Kira sigh, he looks toward the dark night sky "at first, Lara could take it very well, she almost gone hysterical when her Julie-mama dies in front of her"

_-Flashback-_

_Juliana or Julie for short is a very nice woman with short blue hair and matching blue eyes. She and Lara is very close, since Julie the one who has taken care of her since the "ash like snow" incident, Lara really like her and so does Julie, Lara even called her Julie-mama to show how much Julie means to her and how she truly love and care towards her second mother. Both of them are inseparable. _

_Because of that, when Kira decided to hide their self at Japan, Julie had to come along with them. The three of them live together at Japan, like a family but Kira and Julie never actually marry, even though Kira knows that Julie like him and they acted like a family. But she didn't mind one bit about that because all she wanted is to spent time with Kira and Lara. Everything was going well until…_

_One day, the three of them decided to take a walk on the park. it was snowing that day, everything was white and cold. Lara and Julie was building a snowman while Kira just watch them on a bench. Julie handed Lara a round-snow for the head when suddenly Moony come out of it, making the 11 years old girl fall on her butt to the snow. Julie giggles at her while Moony jump up and down, making a laughing sound. Kira also laugh when he saw his daughter fall._

_Surprise, the little girl stand up and chase her favorite robotic pet. Moony jump up and down trying to run away from her "Moony wait! Come back here" Lara shouted, looking quite mad but you can hear the happiness in her voice. Moony jump towards the street and finally Lara manage to catch it at the middle of the street. "I got you now Moony" then she giggle and hug it._

"_LARA WATCH OUT!!!" _

_Everything was happen to fast, in a blink of an eye. Kira immediately went to the street. The car flees away from the crime-scene. When he arrives, his always calm purple eyes widen with shook. In front of him, red-blood was everywhere, ruing the beautiful white scenery. "..J…Ju...Julie…" he hears himself whispered. Then his eyes running wild, searching for Lara. He got another shock when he saw Lara's state._

_Lara sits with her legs open beneath her. Her eyes also wide open, her purple pupil becomes small as she saw the lying figure in front of her, showered in blood, the same blood that covers half of her small fragile body. "Ju…Julie-mama?" slowly her trembling hands try to reach the dead body; she shakes it, trying to wake her up. Gently at first, but become rougher and rougher "nee...Julie-mama…Wake up…Wake up…noo…(Sobs) you can't (sobs)do this...you can't (sobs)leave me..Julie-mama…NOOO!!!" finally she screams, tears falls out of her eyes._

_Unable to see her like that any longer, Kira quickly hug her. At first, Lara struggle in his embrace, but later burry herself in his father embrace. She grab a handful of her father jacket and cry loudly on his chest "this cannot be happened papa…why is it everybody that I love always leave me…Julie-mama promise…she promise not to leave me like mama and Lian did??...why is this happening? Why did she leave me?? Didn't she love me anymore??....why papa? Why?? WWWWWWHHHHYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!"_

_-End of flashback-_

"It takes months for Lara to recover from her shock. She keeps blaming herself for Julie's death. She really does love her…I fell sorry for her…since she was little, she has to go through a really hard experience…and she was only 4 years old when all of it started… She is just too young…" Kira say

"yeah…I was surprise when you told me that…I guess Lara really does love her second mother…maybe she loves her more than her real mother" Kira shoot Carnad a death-glare. "What? Well, you have to admit what I say is true. You know how much Lara hates 'her' and her twin…what's her name? Lian?" Carnad smirk.

"Shut up Carnad. You know that no matter what happen, Lian is still her twin sister and Lacus is still her real mother, her blood-related mother and the love of my life. So you better watch your mouth, understand" Kira shoot him a warning look, anger burning in his eyes.

"Then tell me how you can just sit back and relax when your so call love of your life marries another man when you're just repotted dead not even in a year time?"

"You damn know why! The whole "ash like snow" incident happens because of me! They are planning to kill me, hoping that I will die on the incident. If I just come back like that, then I pretty damn sure the same incident will happen again. I can't let my family lives in danger because of that. Lots of people die on that day, if you remember it correctly, all of it is well-plan to make sure I'm dead!" Kira try to hold his anger, looking directly in his half-brother eyes. "and I'm pretty sure lacus and my other children is safe… even though it's mean that lacus have to marry another guy…I'm sure she knows what she is doing and have a good reason to do it…" his voice become smaller and sad

"Then tell me this, why do you plan to show yourself after 10 years of hiding? You don't scare of the same incident again? Or are you just going to sit around and hides yourself again…tell me, who are you? Are you just a single father that raises his 14 years old daughter, hiding her and yourself from the world or are you the lead commander of the new awaken organization that will stop the long-last war once and for all? Are you Kira Juitive or Kira Yamato?"

"No…it been 10 years already…they will never suspected me to be alive, it's time to end it all…I'm the person that fight for the peace, harmonyand serenity, for our rightful destiny, justice and freedom. I am Kira Yamato" He says it loud and clear, full of confident and determination.

Back to the dance, Lara is enjoying her time with Suzaku. Both of them dance and chat with each other all night long. Lara giggles when she hears Suzaku comment about his life. Suzaku is the son of the Japan prime minister, Genbu Kururugi and also one of the Japanese royalties' families.

"But that enough about me. So how about you, Lara? How life in Japan? Do you enjoy yourself? Oh yeah, which school do you go anyway?" Suzaku ask.

Lara stops laughing and look at the window nearby "well…I don't go to any school. I was home school all this years, and my papa teaches me everything. But, it's really hard, because you know that I have to keep my real identity a secret. I don't have many friends, infect, I don't think I have friends except for my neighbor. But they had gone now…"

"I'm sorry…" Suzaku apologize. Lara just keeps quite, but she nodded. Silence fell upon them. Suzaku look at Lara, he had to admit. When he first laid his eyes on Lara years ago, he immediately had his first crush. Lara's father, Kira went to his father to ask his help to hide them. His father is one of the first members of Crystal Federation, so he agrees to hide them in his country until it's time. Even though his father is the prime minister, he is very loyal to Kira and the federation.

Suzaku try to put his hands on the younger girl shoulder to calm her down, but then suddenly, a loud siren were heard all over the city, then followed after that a loud explosion. Soon after that, cries were on the air.

Lara was surprise, then she quickly run to the front gate, leaving Suzaku screaming for her name. When she arrives, she saw the ZAFT vessel attacking the city. The city was on fire. In her mind, she remembers the 'ash like snow' incident, making her leg shaking with fear. She fell on her knees, looking at the invasion that takes place right in front of her "they attacking…the ZAFT is attacking us…somebody…please help me…help me…Papa…Sean!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?? Surprise it was Suzaku?? Hehehe, well, I love that guy and I just can't help but to put him in my story. Hope you guys like it because I know I do!! I also like the new character, Juliana or Julie, but I have to make her dead, too bad actually…

The next chapter will be about Kira's comeback. It will be awesome, and I want you guys to find lacus's song, "mizu no akashi' or "evidence of water/token of water", for the next chapter because a certain somebody will sings it, and it's not lacus. Question, I will rite down the lyrics, but do you want it on English or Japan? Try findinhg it for the next chapter, the song i mean, whether the original or the dub versian. tell me whather you want in english or japanese in my reviews or just pm me

Also, please don't forget to review, I love review so please, kay???


	7. Chapter 7:Have Faith in me

I'm so happy, thank you so much you guys, especially to my friends from myspace for reading my story and for reviews it. This one is for you guys and to everybody else that reads and reviews my story!!

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or Gundam00 or Gundam Seed Astray or Code Geass character, i just own this story and the plot and the character that i made, anyway, enjoy!!!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 7: HAVE FAITH IN ME**

"I am Kira Yamato" he says it loud and clear, full of confident and determination. Both Carnad and Leo smile. Looks like their plans is coming along perfectly. But then suddenly, a loud siren were heard all over the city, follow after that a loud explosion. Kira, Carnad and Leo were surprise when they saw the city is in fire. A beep coming from Leo, he immediately answers his communication-watch.

"Setsuna, this is Feldt Grace. I just got a reading that the ZAFT is attacking Japan. That's were you and commander Pars, right?" a female voice appear

"Yes, both of us is at Japan and the attack is just right in front of us. I will protect commander Pars with Exia." Leo/Setsuna answer.

"Tell them to sent back-up right away. We might need some help but don't interfere with the fight until I say so. Tell them is in an order" Carnad told her. The girl nods before close the link.

"Don't interfere? What the hell are you talking about! The people is in danger, Lara is in….OH GOD, LARA! She's in the city." Kira started to panic. He tries to run toward the burning city when Carnad grabbed his waist and stop him "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!! My daughter is in danger, MY LARA IS IN DANGER!!!" again, Kira scream.

Leo/Setsuna was surprise when he hears that. He looks at Carnad. The half brothers stare at each other. "Are you crazy? You going to get yourself kill if you just barge in with any defense or power. Just calm down and listen to me Kira." Carnad told him before he turn to Leo/Setsuna "give him the new sword, Setsuna"

Setsuna nod. He turn on his communication-watch again "Exia, Nova, Faith…relieve SN System Repose, priority to Setsuna and the new 2 masters, relieve outer camouflage skin. Go into floating mode as soon as we got in while realizing GN particles and get ready for mission"

"_Setsuna ? But he is Leo…what is he talking about? Exia, Nova and Faith? GN Particles? Is that the new engine system that I build 6 years ago?"_ Kira wonder. Then in front of their eyes, 3 MS Gundam appears. Kira blink, surprise to see the Gundams in front of him. He look at Carnad, wanted an explanation from him.

"This is our federation newest prototype. Kira, I present to you, your newest Gundam, the LCC-001 Faith Gundam. I can't retrieve your old ones because I don't have the complete keys, it's not as powerful as it, but still, use it to save Lara and the people at the city. It's was equated with the GN drive that you created years ago, so I don't think you will have any problem to handle it" Carnad says as he let go of Kira's arm.

Kira look at Carnad and Setsuna, he smile and nodded. The tree of them run into their MS, and activates it. Kira was surprise to see the newly advance machine, "It's has the same power and weapon like Freedom, not as strong as Strike Freedom but it will do. Hold tight Lara, I'm coming to save you." The 3 of them fly toward the city lead by Carnad in Nova Gundam, then Setsuna in Exia and lastly Kira in Faith.

Meanwhile, Lara hides herself behind a building, all by herself. She has separated with Suzaku when the ZAFT first attack at the ball. A loud explosion occur, Lara quickly hugs herself, scare. Ever since the 'ash like snow' incident, Lara's become afraid of the fire, explosion and darkness. A single tears fall on her cheeks "I'm scare…papa I'm scare…where are you? Help me papa…please don't leave me here all alone…I don't want to be alone anymore…Papa" she cry silently.

Moony come out from her ribbon and face her "Lara is not alone! Moony is here, Moony is here!" then it jumps into her hand "don't be scare, Lara is never alone because Moony is always here with Lara" it says repeatedly.

Lara blink, slowly her cheery-pink lips bend upwards, turning into sad but sweet smile, "thank you…Moony." Suddenly she hear something, she turn around and saw 3 children running not to far away from her. One of them falls down and stared to cry. Worry for children safety, she runs toward them. She bent down to the falling girl "what's wrong little girl, are you alright?" she ask kindly.

"I'm scare, I want my mommy, I want my mommy" the little girls cry, the other two is also crying. Lara was surprise when she hears it, then she stared to remembers Lacus, her real mother. But then, she again remembers the 'ash like fire' incident, tears fall down on her cheeks again.

Suddenly, a Zaku stop in front of them and aim at them. Lara and the 3 children froze in horror. Just as the guns about to fire, a robotic green bird flies toward her and stop in front of the Zaku as if trying to protect her, then out of no where a white-black-gold MS appear and push it away. Then another white-blue MS also appear and destroy the Zaku.

"LARA! IS THAT YOU?" a male voice appears from the white-gold MS.

Lara looks at the MS, she recognize the voice. It's her father's "papa? Papa is that you. Yes, it's me, Lara" she shouted back happily.

"OH THANK GOD IT'S YOU LARA. I WAS SO WORRY ABOUT YOU. HURRY UP TO THE SHELTER OVER THERE. TAKES THE KIDS WITH YOU AND WAIT FOR ME THERE, I PROMISE I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU"

At first, she was hesitating. She doesn't want to be separated with her father again. But then, one of the kids grabs her dress, she look at them and she pick up the fallen girls and takes the other to the shelter. As the shelter door were about to close, she turn back and saw her father MS is fighting another Zaku. "Papa, please be careful"

The shelter door finally closes. Inside the shelter, cries were in the air. She walks near an empty seat and sit down with the kids. Pushing her half-mask up, she look at the 3 children again. The little girl she carries was around 5 years old, while the other two children looks like 7 and 6 years old boys, the 3 of them is still crying. She looks around and notices there were many more children than adults.

The little girl look at her "but…but I want my mommy…I want my mommy I'm scare" she burry herself into Lara embrace. The other 2 follows her. Soon the other children around her begin to cry.

Feeling sorry for all of them, she gently rubs the little girl head "don't worry. Everything going to be alright. My father is out there, he is fighting to keep us all safe. So don't worry, there's nothing to fear, everything going to be alright…don't be scare, I'm here and I'm not going to leave all of you…alone" she close her eyes and an image from the fire incident appear in her head where she was running in an burning building with Lian in front of her.

Tears fall from her eyes and she thought _"because I know how it's fells to be all alone, the feeling…the loneliness…I knows how it's fells like"_ she look at all of the children then decide to calm them all down, wiping her tears away, she opens her mouth and start to sing…

The night time fills the sky…stars alive...go floating by..

So still the evening air…so warm and soft…

Peace everywhere….

Everyone stop crying and started to look at Lara as she sing the famous old song of the peace, token of water **(it's mizu no Akashi, the English dud version,)** then Moony opens it's self and the song's music is in the air.

I want to see a world in harmony… (Lara looks up the sky)

A land of peace and humanity…where people walks free… (Scene change, Faith and Exia fighting with the ZAFT army)

Like water in the stream…floating on forever more (Faith opens it's DRAGOON Beam Canon and fire at all of the nearby ZAFT MS)

The breezes softly blows…crisp and warm…so sweet I know Upon my cheeks I can feels…tenderly…a kiss so real

Like the brush of a hand that I cannot see (then 2 voice were heard, singing the same song)

The sound of a voice deep inside of my hearts… (Scene changes to Lian singing on stage)

So I dream of a new days downing…for all the world to see…..

Lift your eyes and see the new days downing.. (Showing lacus at the backstage)

A dream that will soon comes true… (she look around the place, the place is full of people)

The day we waited for…

Lift your heart and see the future for us all… (Lian look at her audience, then to the sky)

If we pray up to the night sky…then our dream might comes true

For sure… (Lara's sing)

One day… (Lian's sing)

I believe…. (they say it at the same time)

Lacus stare at Lian from the backstage. Both of them are at the PLANTS Idol audition. She still remembers what Lian had said to her when she tells her decision to enter the audition.

"_I know that brother Kirae joined ZAFT so that he can protect us all. He wanted to continue what mother and father had fighting for…Even though I can't remember much about father because I lost my memories from 10 years ago, but I still I wanted to help whenever I can. I know that I'm still young to enter he battlefield, but still…I want to be just like you mother, I want to encourage people, give them support and help them in any way that I can...that's why I wanted to do this, because this is the only thing that I can do. Please mother, I wanted to be one of the 12 PLANT Idols_" Lian says when they were in the car after sent Kirae off.

Lacus sigh. She turns around, and then she saw Maxwell standing in front of her, talking with someone. He saw her and smile. Lacus walk toward him "I wanted to have a word with you, Maxwell" she says. Both of them walk to the corridor so that they can talk in privacy. They look at each other. "Why did you give Lian the flier about the audition?"

"Can't I? Yesterday she comes to me. At first, both of us talk about Kirae's, but then she talks about herself. She asks me what exactly her role in this war is. She says that even though she is weak, she still wanted to help to end the war. I admire her determination, sure the girl had lose her memory and weak because of it, but her strength is quite amazing for a 14 years old. So I tell her about the PLANTS Idol, and their role in this warfare" he answer it.

Lacus was surprise to hear it. She had never though that Lian is feeling that way before "_that's why she wanted to join this audition, but…"_ she look at Maxwell "but this is not a part of our agreement, Maxwell. You promise that if I agree to marry you, you will make sure that Lian will completely heal from her sickness. You promise not you won't interfere with Kirae and Lian's life if I agree to follow everything that you say and won't tell anyone about it…"

"I didn't. I don't exactly told Kirae to enter ZAFT, and I didn't exactly told Lian to enter the audition now did I? I just tell them about what I think and how they can help ended the war, that's all" he says with a mysterious smile. Lacus was speechless. She know what he say is true, but she could help to fell that something is wrong.

Seeing her quite, Maxwell lean on her, "enough about them…let's talk about us. I wanted to know how long will it take for you will love me for real. You know that I love you, so how long must I wait for we can really be together, like a married couple would?"

Lacus was taken surprise, she immediately back away from him and avoid his eyes "I…yo…you know how much I love Kira. Yes, I know he is dead, but, he still in my heart. You say yourself once, you won't force me into doing that stuff until I completely ready and forget about Kira. I'm sorry Maxwell…I just can't forget him, he is everything to me…he…I love him…I'm still in love with him"

He walks pass lacus and whispered in her ears "I know…but I will still wait for you. I love you Lacus Clyne" then he walk away to the exit of the building, leaving lacus alone at the corridor. Lacus stare blankly at her feet, she hates it when Maxwell says that he love her because she knows that she can't never return the same feeling toword him, slowly, a single tear fall from her beautiful sorrowful baby-blue eyes.

Back to JAPAN…Nova, Exia and Faith destroy all of the ZAFT unit non-stop. A Zaku come in front of Faith aiming to shoot at it, but before it got the chance to fire, Kira throw his saber towards it. It explodes, smoke comes out and Faith come out of it with his saber and slices 2 Zaku in front of it. A Zaku tries to attack him from behind, but Faith quickly dodges it and fire it's Callidus Multi-Phase Beam Cannon (Abdomen Large Beam Cannon) at the coming Zaku and several others nearby Zaku. Both Carnad and Setsuna impress.

"Wow…uncle Kira is so good. Even though he haven't pilot a MS for 6 years, he is still as powerful as he use to, maybe even better. He definitely worth the name 'the greatest and most powerful pilot in history. He hasn't rusted a bit" Setsuna says to his father on the communication. Carnad nodded in agreement. He also agrees with his son comment.

"And he was definitely the most suitable person to lead the federation" Carnad says as he slice another MS in half. He watches as 5 Zakus attacks Faith together, but immediately the legendary pilot finish it off without any difficulty or even scratch. Carnad smirk, his MS, Nova flies toward and release it's fangs and attack the ZAFT vessel, and minutes later, it's explode.

Exia took out it double blade and begin to attack at close range. All of the ZAKU he fights doesn't stand a change against him. While he was busy fighting 3 ZAKU at the same time, he doesn't realize a ZAFT vessel is aiming it main canon towards him. When he realizes it, the gun already fire and suddenly, a bright light went pass him and hit the Vessel laser. It backfires and causes the vessel to explode. Setsuna saw smoke comes out of Faith's Super-High Impulse Cannon.

"Watch your back Leo. It's dangerous if you let your guard down in battlefield even by 1 second" Kira warm him. Setsuna nodded. His communication link beeps; he opens it and saw Feldt.

"Setsuna, the back-up has arrived. I also pick up a signal, the Japanese army is on they way. I also detected Lancelot, the new Knightmare MS that we gave to the Japanese weeks ago, coming towards you guys with the Japanese fleet" she report. She also opens the communication with Carnad's.

Carnad look around and saw the Japanese fleet get nearer and nearer to them with Lancelot at the front "Feldt, told our army not to interfere. Let's the Japanese army handle it" Carnad order. The girl nodded and closes the communication. Then they hear an announcement coming from the white Knightmare MS, Lancelot

"I am Suzaku Kururugi, the son of Japan prime minister and one of the Japanese royalties. ZAFT fleet, I warm you to get the hell out of our country territory. Even you if you do this, our country still won't sign the contract to alliance with ZAFT. And if this continues, our country will declare war against ZAFT and PLANTS. We won't hesitated to attack you, so leave while you still can"

There was a pause. The battle has stop. Everyone is waiting for the answer from the ZAFT fleet. Then 3 light come out, meaning retread. All the remaining Zaku got back to their ship and soon it gone from sight. Setsuna sigh, then he look at the 3 mysterious MS that help defeat his country. "Who are they?" he wonder

"To the 3 MS, I thank you for helping us defending our country. If you don't mind, could you please identify yourself and tell us whether you area friend of foe?" Suzaku ask on the open channel. Kira look at the white MS, he smile and answer.

"It's been a long time Suzaku. I'm sorry but I can't tell you who we are, but if you really want to know, you can ask your father, Genbu Kururugi. Tell him that we're from Crystal Federation and I'm the commander in charge"

"_Father? He knows father? And what does he mean it's been a long time? He know me? Crystal Federation, where have I hear it before?"_ he though. Then the communication links open and his father face appear. "Father! How did you manage to contact me? You're at Britannia as far as I know" he asks.

"Suzaku, yes, I'm at Britannia but it doesn't matter. Order the army to help at the city and tell those guys from the Crystal Federation that I want to meet them at Britannia. Bring them here and you must not harm them, this is an order, got that?" he says. Suzaku nodded and cut the link. He looks at them again before orders the fleet to help at the city and tell the 3 MS what his father tell him.

"I see, so Genbu wants to meet me. Alright, we will go with you guys, but before that, I got something to take care first. I leave this to you 2" Kira nodded to Setsuna and Carnad, then Faith fly down to look for Lara. He saw the shelter Lara's in open and many people come out. He waits and waits until Lara come out with many kids around her.

Lara walks out of the shelter. All the children were attached to her since she finish sings the song. Leading the young group, Lara walks to the police who was waiting for them outside. She told the kids to follow the police because the policeman will brings them to their parents. All of the kids' wave goodbye at her, she wave back and smile sincerely.

There was a loud noise behind her, she turn and saw the MS that her father pilot landed in front of her. Many people runs away from it while Lara walk near it. She saw the cockpit opens and her father come out of it. Seeing him, tears started to fall again behind the mask. "Papa…PAPA" she runs to him. Kira immediately come down and when his feet touch the ground, he was embrace by Lara.

She cry in his embrace "oh papa(sobs)…I'm was so scare(sobs)…everything…in front of m eyes(sobs)…oh Papa…I'm glad you're here(sobs)…I know you will never leave me(sobs)…I know you will always be here with me…not like them(sobs)…oh Papa" He gently rubs her head and hugs her tighter.

After Lara has calm down a little, he look at her face "Lara, listen to me. We have to go now, it's dangerous for us to stay here any longer. Our identity will be expose if we say here any longer. Come on, we'll leave immediately"

"But where are we going? Papa, are you hiding something from me" she ask while wiping her remaining tears

"We're going to Britannia to meet my friends and allies. After this, we don't have to hide anymore and soon, I tell you everything that you want to know. I promise, so please, have faith in me"

**-SPACE, INSIDE HELIOS, THE CAPTAIN'S CABIN-**

Kirae wait patiently inside the battleship captain room with Alex beside him. He was checking the files that Kirae gave to him earlier, and then he put it down and looks at them. "Well, according to the files, it's seems like you didn't attend any military training at all, but it's says that your skills is as good as the elite red, maybe even better (glance at Alex who smile innocently), that why you receive the Special Blue. No matter, from now on, you are under me. Glad to have you onboard, I'll tell the Chairman that you have arrived and report to me. Alex, I leave him to you to do the rest. Both of you may leave now"

Both of them solute him before leaving the room. "Well Kirae, looks like we're going to be comrades now. Come on, let me show you around" Alex shows him around the ship, but no matter where they go on that ship, all eyes fall toward the blue uniform pretty boy.

"Hoi look, he's wearing a blue uniform" "blue uniform? That's weird" "is his rank higher or lower than the elite red?" "I think lower" "hey, don't you know, he is actually the son of Lacus Clyne" "Lacus Clyne? You mean the Lacus Clyne" "you know, I hear he doesn't even go to the military training at all" "that's just proof it he got in and got higher rank than us because he is the legendary's son"

Kirae was surprise when he hears the last part, but he manages to keep his face straight. Alex notice and fells sorry for the boy. Soon, both of them stop at the shooting practice place where Dylan, Kelly and Bruce are practicing their shooting skills. Spotting Kirae and Alex enters the room; Kelly turns around and calls them "Alex! Kirae! Over here" both of them walk toward her. "Hai guys (she smiles), Kirae, I surprise when Alex say you going to enrolls here, but then again, knowing my little bro, his information can't be all true, so I have to see it for myself. Imagine my surprise when seeing you here." she grin at her younger brother who is also grinning madly at her.

"Brother? So you two is…" Kirae ask and look at them. Both of them doesn't look related at all, one because their hair and eyes color is different, second because, well they doesn't the same at all. Seeing Kirae reaction, the both of them smile. Alex patted Kirae hard on the back, making the boy snap back to reality. Both of them grin at him, making him smile nervously "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it before"

"So the rumors I hear are true. You are the legendary's son. You're the reasoned that my sister was sent to another unit. Well I don't care who you are, you better be good or you're dead" they hear a voice from behind Kelly; they look and saw Bruce shooting at the target which he hits it.

Kirae look at him, confuse. Bruce just ignores him, so Kirae look at Alex beside him "every battleship can only have 5 pilots, Kirae. So when you were sent here, his sister, Erika was sent to another unit to be replaced by you. Don't fell bad about it, it's not like you do it on purpose, just ignore him. Knowing Bruce, I think he glad that his sister not with us" Alex explain

"Shut up Waltfeld" he glares at the boy. Kelly turns around at him "I don't mean you idiot" he say loudly. Kelly rolls her eyes and look at Alex and Kirae. She winks at the boys. Alex winks back at her while Kirae blushes.

Kelly turns back and giggles. _"He looks so cute when he blushes. Well, he is a pretty boy, not to mention super cool, handsome, well behave, smart, a complete gentleman and…well perfect. . He is just a perfect. From the picture that dad show us, he look so much like his real father…well, in that case, I will definitely protect him" _she thought while glance at him again. Then she notice Dylan looking at her, and smile at her boyfriend. She turn to Kirae who also notice Dylan. His expressing is calm, making it hard to read. Kelly looks at her gun, smile and give it to Kirae. "Why don't you try it?"

"But I never hold a gun before" Kelly just ignore him and push him to the shooting space. Kirae sigh, he aims at the target, and shoot, which hit right at the middle. He shoots at another target and another and another and amazingly all of them hit at perfectly 100%

**-PLANT, ZAFT HEADQUATES-**

As soon Maxwell walk inside, everyone solute him, then a soldier come running toward him and whispered something to him. Maxwell look at him, he was surprise with the news

"_Damn it, I never suspected this would happen. Who are those guys? How can just 3 MS defeat half of ZAFT army in just 4 hours? That's just impossible! Only he could make it all happen, but he is dead! Maybe it is Zala or Asuka? But both of them at ORB, so who is it? Shit, I better investigate it. I don't want it to disturb my plans…but if they do interfere any further, I already got the most suitable person to handle it."_ he remembers Kirae.

He walks to his seat and his computer and begin his research for something "yes, Kirae will be perfect. He is the most suitable weapon that will lead me to my victory…and his sister, the sweet little Lian is also the perfect tools" he opens a channel to the PLANTS auditions and saw Lian taking the mike, meaning she was selected to become one of the contestation of the 12 idols. _"With both of them by my side, the whole will be mine"_ he grins widely, looking like the devil himself.

**-EARTH, SOMEWHERE AT THE HOLY EMPIRE OF BRITTANIA-**

After hours inside the plane, it finally lands on the ground. Suzaku walks out of it inside Lancelot, followed by Nova, Exia, and Faith. The pilots refuse to come out from their MS. Waiting for them is on the ground is Genbu Kururugi, Suzaku's father. He smile at the sight of the MS. Lara inside Faith slowly opens her eyes.

"Lara sweetheart, wake up, we already arrive, look" Kira say. Lara sit up straight on her father's lap on the pilot's seat and look at the main screen. She saw the scenery around her, and then she sported Genbu and Suzaku.

Carnad face appears on a screen, Lara smile at him. Carnad smile back at his most favorite nephew "Lara, you awake. I hope you feeling fine now. Kira, the fleet that you order to come will arrive soon."

"Good. I guess we better meet them now. Come on Lara, it's time to come down now so you better hold me tight, and keep Moony safe too" Kira say to Lara, she was looking at the other suit, Exia. Ever since she got inside Faith, Exia pilot still haven't contact them yet, so she wonders who the pilot is.

"Leo, your uncle says it's time to meet them and you're coming along to. It's time for you to meet her already, I'm sure she will be happy to meet you" Carnad told him. He just keep quite as he saw Faith cockpit opens, Kira and Lara got out of it. Taking a deep breath, he opens his cockpit.

Suzaku seems surprise to saw Lara and her father, she smile at him and his father. Holding her father hands, they walk towards the 2 male Kururugi. Then she saw her uncle and the other pilot walk toward them. She look at the pilot, he still haven't take off his helmet _"who is he? He looks familiar. Is it, could it possibly be Leo?"_

"Kira, I'm glad to finally meet you again. It's been 6 years my friend, how's life? And is that your daughter, Lara?" Genbu greeted him while shaking his hand. Suzaku is standing behind him nodded and smile at them

"Genbu, thank you for greeting us. Yes, this is Lara." Kira glance at her, Lara curtsey to them. Looking back at him, he turns to Suzaku "And this must be your son, Suzaku right? I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Suzaku, but I still have to keep my identity a secret"

"No, it's not your fault, Mr. Yamato. I didn't mean anything, I apologize, but it's very nice to meet you again, Kira Yamato-sama" they shakes hand, smiling at each other.

"So it was true, you're still alive. At first, I didn't believe when they say you're still alive, but I guess I was wrong" a boy, with black hair and bright purple eyes appear behind Suzaku wearing a black school uniform and follow behind him was a boy in the same cloth like him "I am Lelouch Vie Britannia, the 1ST prince of the Holy Britannia Empire. This is my personal bodyguard, Rolo Lamperouge. It's an honor to finally meet the legendary man in history himself, Kira Yamoto. My father, the Empire asks me to escort you and help you in any way possible" he handed out his hand to shake with his.

Kira take it. Suzaku smirk at his old friend while Leo/Setsuna frowns behind his helmet. He looks at the prince arrogant face, then he turn to Lara but was surprise when he saw the girl was staring at him.

"I see, it's seems that your father have so much faith in you, my prince. Now then, Genbu, is everything is ready?" Kira ask as he turns around to face Genbu.

Before Genbu got the chance to answer, a black Knightmare MS appear and landed beside Exia. Lara holds his father hands tightly while Rolo and Suzaku takes out their gun. Carnad step in front "relax; this person is not the enemy. She actually bring the last few thing that we needed for our plan"

"She?" Lelouch and Suzaku ask

The cockpit opens, the pilot walk out. Judging from the figure, it's definitely a girl. She come down from her MS and walks to Carnad and Setsuna. "Looks like you made it. Do you bring everything?" Setsuna ask

The girl put her hand on her hips "really Setsuna, is this the way to treat the leader of your unit? Hmm?" she asks with a bored voice. The boy turns away. She turn and solute to Carnad "good morning sire, I bring all the stuff that you ask. The others members will be here will arrive tomorrow with that stuff we…took" she smiles behind her helmet.

Carnad smirk and nodded. "Good, but I think you need to report this to him too" he pointed to Kira.

The girl looks at him and gasped loudly "Master Kira!" she run towards him, making Lara hides behind him. She stops right in front of them and spotted Lara "and Miss Lara is here too. This is too good to be true, it's been years master…oh how I've waiting for this day to come, to be able to meet you two again" her voice sound happy.

Kira raise his eyebrow, he look at Lara who was also look at him with the same confusing eyes. Kira look at the girl again "I'm sorry, but…who are you"

"Oh how silly of me, of course you don't recognize me when I wearing this stupid helmet. She takes of the helmet. Long beautiful silky green hair fall, reveling a beautiful girl with golden eyes "it's me master, the girl that you save years and years ago, C.C" she smile sweetly

Kira was surprise "C.C? It's really is you and my, you change a lot since I last saw you" Kira smile at her. She blushes slightly but smile even wider "I almost didn't recognize you. But still, it's really nice to see you again. Lara, do you remember C.C?"

Lara look at her, but then she smile "oh my god…it's really is you. I miss you" she runs at her and hug her, C.C hug her back. Both of them share their moment of reunion together in each other arms. Everyone smile at the sight of two girls hugging each other. Kira smile too, but then he glance at Carnad who was also looking at him. Both of them exchange look before look at Setsuna, he look back and the 2 grow handsome man nod at him.

Setsuna took a deep breath before walks towards the 2 girls. He put his hand on Lara's shoulder, Lara look at him. "Lara" He took off his helmet and ask "Do you still remembers me?" he held out his hand to Lara

She took his hand and both of them face each other. She smile warmly and nod "of cause, how could I possibly forget you, Leo… (she put her hand on his left cheeks) you are my most importance…friend and cousin."

Leo/Setsuna smile, although deep inside he was hurt when Lara say the word 'friend' but he still happy because she still remembers him. "Then do you still remember the promise that we made to each other 6 years ago just before we were separated?"

In her mind, the image when she made a promise to Leo, her father and her uncle appear. She look at his father and her uncle. She close her eyes, she opens it and stare into Leo purple eyes like her and nod slowly "it's about….Setsuna and Serenity…right?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crossover from Code Geass: Lelouch, C.C, Rolo, Suzaku (but he already appear in the last chapter), and Genbu Kururugi. In this story, Lelouch is the first prince and the first to the throne while Rolo is his personal bodyguard. Suzaku is one of the Japanese royalties (his mother side) while C.C is the leader of Crystal Federation special unit,the Celestial Being.

the Setsuna and Serenity the promise that Leo talks about,it's a secret promise that they made to each other and their fathers.I reveals much of it on the next chapter,until then, please don't forget to review!!


	8. Chapter 8: The Songstress Appear

Thank goodness I already finish chapter 8, this one is really tough to write, new idea keep forming in my head and then there were the song that need to insert to this chapter. This chapter is rather long, maybe the longest too, oh well…I hope you guys will keep reading my story and continue supporting it, no too mention review it if you want me to update it fast, right now I'm working on 3 fanfic! So busy but I love it! Well, enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam 00, Gundam Seed Astray or Code Geass Character nor do I own the song that I put in this chapter, I wish I could own it all but can't…too bad really

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: THE SONGSTRESS APPEAR**

**-EA MOON BASE, LEGOLAS BATTLESHIP-**

Hunter lands safely onboard the battleship Legolas. He opens his cockpit and got out of if and flew to the pilot's anti-gravity cabin. He land inside and was greeted by Iris and Paul. Iris looks at him worriedly "Sean, thank goodness you're safe. I was so worry when I hear the news"

"I'm fine, but what are you talking about iris. What news?" he asks while opens the main zip of his pilot suit. He held the helmet with his other arm.

"Don't you know? The ZAFT has attack Japan and they say you that you're there. Sean, are you alright? You look pale" she asks. True, Sean face turns white when she mention ZAFT and Japan. The helmet fall down with a loud crash

"What!" he ask loudly, turns to face Iris and held both of her shoulder, making the magenta-pink eyes girl surprised "What are you talking about Iris? The ZAFT attack Japan? But Japan is a neutral country, so it's a lie right? There are no way they attacking a neutral country…right? Right?" he asks, his voice begins to breaks. He held Iris shoulder tightly, making the girl cry in pain.

"Hoi Sean, let her go. You're hurting her" Paul manages to make Sean let Iris go. "Are you ok iris? Is it hurt?" she shakes her head 'no', but she still has a shock expression written on her face. Paul turn at his friend "what the hell is wrong with you, huh Sean? Iris told you the truth, the ZAFT has attack Japan several hours ago but then 3 mysteries MS appear and they manage to drive the ZAFT fleet away. If you don't believe me, ask anyone. It's on the news too"

Sean looks at him. Relieve flow all over his body when he hear the last sentence, but he is still worry…worry about a certain girl to always in her mind, haunted him is his dream with her sweet smile _"I wonder if she alright…I'm sure she's fine, uncle Kira will take care of her…she can't be dead, she's the most importance person in my life, I'm sure she's fine and safe…somewhere…knowing Lara, she is sure to be safe…but…"_ his thought end at that point, he look at Paul in the eye "…what do you mean 3 mysteries MS appear and manage to drive away the ZAFT fleet? How that even possible? Who are they? Are they one of our people?"

Paul shake his head "no, I don't think so. It's true that they did drive the ZAFT away, but that doesn't mean their on our side. I told you before; one of our newest battleships was stolen by a mysteries force that comes out of no where when we were testing it. Apparently, those guy was armed with a strange technology that we never see before and the same technology has been detected on the 3 mysteries MS that appear on Japan"

Sean look at him "are you saying that…there is an organization out there with a technology far superior than our own, stronger than us and it's not …our?"

Iris looks at both of them and asks "then who are they? Which side are they? Are they naturals or coordinator?"

"I don't know…but whoever they are, we better get ready for anything from now on because it's look like we got a new enemy to fight" Paul say with a serious expression. His word made Iris eyes darkened while Sean curled his finger into a tight boll.

"I don't care who they are, but if they got in my way, I will definitely crush them. I will make sure nothing going to stop me from achieving my dream to make a pure and blue world without coordinators" Sean say. Iris and Sean nod in agreement. He never did realize that his new enemy is the person that he cares most in the world…

**-SPACE, HELIOS BATTLESHIP-**

-A Week Later-

Kirae gaze at the beautiful space scenery in font of him with Data on his shoulder. It has been a week already since he got on board the battleship without any battle or fight. He was thankful for that because he really hates to fight or worse, to kill. He shake his head at that thought, making Data float. He looks at it as it flew toward a coming figure towards him with later reveals to be Alex.

Data land on Alex fingertips, he gently touch it before smiling at Kirae and go to his side. Data fly back to his master's shoulder. "You know, Data is pretty unique. I like it a lot" Alex say.

"Thanks, and I think he like you too. Data is not the type that goes around people he doesn't know. You must at least be around it by 2 weeks to get Data to come near you, but I guess in your case is different [_I wonder why_? he thought] what are you doing here anyway?" he ask

"Nothing just bored. Got nothing to do" he answers while he looks into Kirae calm baby-blue eyes _"…and also looking for you"_ he thought. Honestly, ever since the amazing gun display that Kirae show the other day and the way everybody else acted toward him, Alex was worry about him and want to be by his side, to tell him in any way possible that he support him. But by the look on his face, it's hard to tell what he was thinking

"…_he always like that, he didn't want anybody to worry about him by simply hides himself, his feeling, powers, talent, real self and identity, but for what? He cares more about the other than himself but why? Kirae Clyne Yamato…why do you need to hide yourself? is it okay to hurt yourself as long as the other is happy?"_ he sigh, making Kirae look at him, he look back and without knowing why, he smile and say "you never change" out loud before look away with a huge, genuine smile and for a moment Kirae though he was seeing somebody else on Alex.

"Say Alex, can I ask you something?" Kirae ask, Alex look at him before nod. "You and Kelly, you guys look so different… are you guys really related?"

Alex look at him, from his eyes, Kirae knows Alex didn't expect he ask him that question. Alex sigh before he laughs quietly, Kirae waits calmly for his answer. Then their eyes meet, blue and green. "No, both of us is not related, not by blood anyway." He opens his palm and stare at it "dad…Mr. Waltfeld adopt both of us. He save me actually, when I was all alone, doesn't know where to go, when I thought the world doesn't need me anymore. He comes out of no where, save me from my thought and the cruel world, he accepts me…just the way I am. Thanks to him, I now who I am, I grateful to him even thought he is not my biological father, but I really do love him and Kelly to, she's like a sister that I lost.

"You have a sister?" Data float again and fly away, Kirae don't even bother to look at his beloved pet, and instead his eyes just keep glue to his new friend.

Alex closes his palm and raise both of his shoulder "Dunno, after what I have done, I wonder if she or they still accept me…" Kirae look at him and notice the sadness in his eyes. He sighs before smile widely at Kirae and swung his hands to Kirae neck to a headlock (he taller than Kirae). "You know, you the first person that I tell this, so you better don't tell anyone about this, or I kill you" he laughs, almost choking Kirae in the process

"Oi…A...Alex…can't…breathe" Kirae say as he tries to escape from Alex grip. Alex quickly let him go, he apologizes, and they look at each other before both of them laugh. Then Kirae's cell phone rings, both of them stop laughing, Kirae look at the caller I.D and his face brighten up when he saw his sister, Lian's name. he shoot Alex an apologies look before he answer it "hello, Lian?"

"Brother? It's been a while, how are you" Lian sweet sing-song voice ask on the other line.

"I'm fine, how about you? Wait, why do you call me at this time? Is something wrong? Are you alright? Mom, Is she alright? What happen? You not sick again, are you? Did you forget to eat your medical again?" Kirae ask his voice sound worry and a bit panic. Alex looks at him weirdly when he hears the last two words coming from Kirae's mouth.

"Brother, please calm down (she giggles) mother is alright, I'm alright, I'm not sick and I already eat my medical. I just call you to tell you that I made it. I'm one of the constantans to become one of the PLANT Idols. I'm going to meet the other idols now and tonight we going to make our first broadcast to the entire world, to introduce ourselves. Oh god, I'm so nervous"

"Really? (He sigh relieved) well, don't. Knowing you Lian, I know you going to be a success. Everybody will love you, you're a great singer, and you got a beautiful voice, cute looks, and good manners. There's nothing to worry about" he say, Lian stay silence for quite a while, making Kirae worry "Lian, why are you being quite? Hey don't worry; I know you will do fine"

"Nee brother, I really want to become one of the idols. I want to help make the world peaceful again. I want to help stop the war any way that I can, give people encougrament, make them happy and look forward to a better and brighter future without any fighting, without war…so brother, until that time, please…please don't die"

"Lian…"

"Brother, let's both of us do our best to stop this war in any way possible. Let's carry on mother and our late father wish, to make a peaceful world between Coordinator and Natural. I'm sure that Father will be happy if we made his dream come true, right?

"Yeah, I'm sure he will. Don't worry Lian, I promise I won't die until the worlds that you, mom, dad and everybody else's wish for becomes real. And until then, let's fight and try our hardest to make our wish come true, ok?" his eyes become burly, but he manages to say it without breaking down. After that, both of them ended their call.

Kirae look at his blue phone and can't help to thought _"and I'm sure it will be the world that Lara wishes for too…oh Lian, I wonder how you will fell like if you know the existence of you twin sister that you have forgotten. I'm sorry dad, Lara, but mom and I can't tell her the truth…for her own safety and health, it must be keep a secret…she cannot know Lara's existence and…death"_

Kirae sigh loudly and look at Alex and once again he saw somebody else in him. His bright emerald-green eyes remind him of somebody else. His face serious. He smile "why do you look at me like that?"

Alex look at him "tell me Kirae, what do you mean by saying to Lian is she sick again? Is she sick? Does she have an illness? Tell me, what happen to her, what happen to Lian that make her sick?"

Kirae look at him and again their eyes meet, curiosity got the best of him "why do you say as if you know her? You say before that I can never change, why do you say that as if you know me, know about us…Who is Lian to you and who are you to Lian? Just who are you, Alex? " He asks Alex look surprise and taken back, Kirae look sharply at him, he really thinks that he knows him, from somewhere before, that could explain Data behavior… then it suddenly hits him. "Alex…no way…Alex…you could possibly be…"

A loud siren was heard all over the ship "red alert, red alert, our ship just spot 2 of EA ship, everybody please get to your position, all pilots please get ready for battle. I repeat…"

Kirae look at Alex, he already runs toward the pilot's room, leaving him alone. He sigh before follow him. Everybody else already in their red pilot suits. Dylan looks at them "you two are late! Hurry up and get ready" both of them nod and change into their suits, red for Alex and blue for Kirae. After finish with their suits, both of them got into their MS.

The other pilots has already lunch out, the ship now is engage with a heated battle with the EA. Alex MS, Knight finish loading first, he launch out leaving Kirae behind. Inside his cockpit, Kirae was nervous, he try to calm down by taking a deep breath, after his MS finish loading, he launch out "Kirae Clyne, Fighter, taking off"

His suit fly into the battlefield, but before he even got the time to look around him, he was shoot from behind. Then he was shower in a laser gun, he take out his shield and cover himself while trying to calm down. From behind the shield, he saw 5 EA MS prototype shooting at him. Fighter took out his high-energy long-range beam cannon and shoot at it, the beam hits 1 of the MS and it's explode, making Kirae froze.

"I…I just destroy a suit…I just kill somebody…no…I didn't mean it…really I didn't...did I?" his pupils become small as he remember an incident from long time ago, he look at his trembling hands without noticing the 4 MS that escape his beam earlier is approaching him.

Alex who was not far away from him notices the suits, he scream at Kirae and realize Kirae was lost in his thought, cursing to himself, he quickly destroy his enemy in front of him and approach Kirae. Then his quick sharp eyes notice a coming beam headed toward Fighter cockpit and then there was smoke everywhere. "KIRAEEEEEEEE"

"_So brother, until that time, please…please don't die"_

Suddenly in a flash, a shadow appear from the smoke and in the blink of an eye, the 4 EA MS was destroy. The shadow stop just a few meter from Knight, and Alex realized the shadow belongs to Fighter, meaning "Kirae…he is still alive" he open the communication link to talk to the boy. Kirae's image appear, but his bangs is covering is eyes. "Kirae you freaking bastard, do you know how worry I am? Next time, don't do that a…oh god" he didn't manage to finish his sentence when Kirae lift his head to look at him.

His eyes is colorless, there is no emotion written on his face. Alex eyes widen, he was speechless, just then Fighter shoot just next to his cockpit, then there was a loud explosion. He look around and notice smoke is everywhere and there was pieces of a MS armor, belongs to the EA. Fighter flew past him, Alex still haven't move a bit. He just look at Fighter with a wide eyed "those eyes…it's like before…when his father died…Kirae is…he is in…in…SEED Mode!"

**-PLANT-**

Lian hold Sunny on her lap. Her eye just look on the moving scenery from inside a limousine, but her thought was running wild. She was thinking about her brother and about their last conversation. Then she sigh, making her haro open its look-like-ear-thing and speak "what's wrong Lian? Is something the matter? Are you worried? Scare? Tell sunny, tell sunny"

Lian look at it "no, not anyway but…Sunny, I… It's weird, I never really think about it, but lately I been thinking a lot about my father, my biological father…why did I forget about him? Why didn't I remember anything about him? Mother say I was involve with an accident, that's the main reason why I forget…but I can't help to fells like I forgetting something…or rather someone beside father. But who is it? (holding her head) when I try to think about that person, my heads hurt, as if it preventing me from remembering that person…but just who is it?" with one hand on her hair, she grab a handful of her pink-sillky hair, close her eyes and bites her lips _"ittai…ittai-yo…ittai-yo…darega…onegai…daskete…__**(1)**__"_

"Lian…are you ok?" Sunny ask with it's cute robotic voice

She snaps and immediately opens her eyes, release her hair and let go of her reddening lips. She looks around then finally at Sunny. The robotic pet just looks at her, waiting for her answer. "I…I'm alright. Sorry Sunny, I guess I got carry away…again" she whispers on her last word. Then the car stop and somebody opens the door for her. She step out and thanks the man who opens the door for her.

A man in a black suit to her to follow him, and the both of them walk into the stadium. Several minutes later, they stop at a huge door, and behind the door she can hear girls chatting with one another. "Please come in Miss Clyne. The others is waiting for you" the man say while opens the door for her. She nod and step inside. As soon as she got inside, the entire talks stop and all eyes fall on her.

"H…hai. Hello everyone, my name is Lian, Lianeet Clyne. I'm 14 years old and the 4th reprisentive of Atlantic Colony. It's very nice to meet you, I hope that we can be good friend" she say while curtsey. Then Sunny begins to jump up and down beside her "oh, and this is my friend, you can just it Sunny"

The room becomes silence. Lian glance around her nervously, wondering why everybody looking at her like they want to eat her or something. Then, a girl stands up. She has lond golden-blonde hair with clear green eyes "Lianeet Clyne? As if Lacus Clyne...daughter?" she ask, Lian slowly nod.

The girl face brighten up, she runs toward Lian and hold both of her hand "finally! I had been waiting for you. I'm so happy to meet you, your mother is my idol and I just love her song! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I can finally get to you, her daughter! My name is Louise Harvey, you can just call me Louise, Miss Lianeet, wait that's just too long, can I just call you Lian?"

Lian nod, and soon everyone else in the room crowed her; ask her about herself, her mother, Sunny and anything that connected to her. She answers the entire question calmly, seems that she was just to it because of her mother popularity. But at the back of the room, 3 girls sit at the sofa while glaring at her. The girl who was sitting at the middle of the two other girls has long emerald-black hair and hazel eyes suddenly claps her hand, making the room becomes quite again and all eyes on her. She stands up with the other two girls, walk ahead and stop in front of Lian. "Hello Miss Clyne…so you finally here. I been waiting for you"

Lian look at her, the girl continue "My name is Wang Liu Mei…may the best girl win, and don't think because you're a Clyne you got a chance to win this completion. The winner of this completion will be me"

Before Lian or other girls got the chance to say anything, there was a knock on the door, then a man appear "we better get you girls make-up now or not we will be late for the show. Come on girls, let go"

Putting a sweet face on, Wang Liu Mei follow him , follow by her two other follower, then one by one the girls in the room follow them. Louise holds Lian hand again, she look at her, smiling, she say "just ignore her. Come on, let's go" with that, she lead Lian out of the room.

**-SPACE, THE BATTLESCENE BETWEEN ZAFT AND EA-**

Fighter destroy one by one MS that comes near him while Knight follow the damage MS from behind. Even thought it is damage, but it's still function perfectly and manage to destroy most of the enemy suit. Alex keep his eyes close to Fighter, making sure it didn't damage itself or go to near the enemy territory alone. Then his communication link opens and Kelly face appears "Alex, what's wrong with Kirae? Why haven't he answer when I call him? Is he hurt or something? Answer me Alex!"

"Well…" he stops, _"what should I tell her? Tell him Kirae went to SEED Mode, become berserk like that? No, I can't…no body can know about that. Come on Alex, think! You good at making lies, you been lying all your life so THINK dammit!"_ he scold himself. "…I dunno…I think he" just then, a beam destroy Fighter left arm. "KIRAEEE!!" he rush to his side, he was about to touch the other suit when he hear a voice coming from it. He opens his communicator, then his eyes widen.

Inside the other suit, blood come out from Kirae's forehead, the brunette boy had close one of his eyes to prevent the blood from going inside his eye "Kirae…are you alright? You're bleeding?" Alex ask, panicking to see the blood that coming out from the boy forehead "you should go back to the ship, you're injured!"

"It's none of your business" come a harsh voice from the other suit. Alex was surprise to hear it, he never hear Kirae voice like that "move!" he say and then fly away to destroy the other enemy suit. Alex try to stop him when Fighter point a saber at his cockpit, making him froze "don't interrupt me or I'll kill you" Alex was in a deep shock to say anything, he just watch Fighter flew away and destroy the enemy MS one by one.

The commanding officer of EA unit was freaking out by Fighter's power display. He was surprise to see how a single MS has single-handedly defeated more than half of his fleet. "I never thought the rumors about a ZAFT MS has defeated The NIGHTMARE's ace is true. Shit…what should I do? If this last any longer, we won't stand a chance against them. I have no choice but to retreat…this is so humiliating" he thought. Just then, a suit appears and pointed it main weapon at the ship's bridge, at them.

Dylan smile "…goodbye" he say then shoot the EA ship. The ship explodes with a loud bang, Dylan just smile then he turn around and look at his surrounding. His eyes spot Fighter chasing after other EA MS, his smile gone. He saw Knight and contact it, he answer it "hoi, what wrong with him? You better stop him quickly, his suit is running out of energy, it will be bad if he got capture" he end the link and fly towards HELIOS.

"Easy for you to say" with that, he fly's toward Fighter and contact him, but before he even reach him, the suit's color gone. "Oh crap, he already out of energy…but I guess its good thing" he stop in front of the suit and open the link between them. He saw Kirae still in his SEED Mode try to move the suit. His face is covered with blood but it look like he doesn't care about it at all, he sigh "Kirae calm down…your suit just probably out of energy[Kirae glare at him]come on Kirae, let's go. You already won, so relax a bit and just calm down"

"I won?? [Alex nod] it's over?? [again, Alex nod]…good" Kirae close his eyes, Alex look at him and calls his name several time, but he won't move. Cursing, he carries Fighter toward HELIOS.

Inside HELIOS, Alex opens Fighter cockpit, only to find the boy lying down on the seat, unconscious. He look outside and scream "he's fainted, somebody calls the medic!" then Kirae move, and slowly opens his eyes. Notice the boy is opening his eyes, Alex look at him with a worry expression "hey man, are you alright. Don't move too much or else you hurt yourself again"

Kirae look at him and his surrounding "where am I?" he ask, Alex was surprise with his question. Kirae sit up and pain flew all over his body, especially his forehead. He touch it and fell something sticky, he look at it and surprise it was blood. Then his mind quickly had a flashback on what happen to him before he fainted. He remembers he was piloting Fighter and then…destroys a suit. His hand trembles.

He look at Alex "I…I just kill somebody…what happen? I…" then he start to remember more "the last thing I remember is that I shoot one of the EA suit, it explode, I got scare…Panic I guess, then Lian's words rings in my head…and…and something explode"

"What?"

"I don't know…it's small…look like a seed I guess…then my mind become a blur…I don't remember…it fells like I was not myself…as if I have become somebody else's…I fell angry and scare…what's the hell is happening to me" he look at his hand. Alex just keeps quite. Then the medics arrive, they took him to the medical room with Alex decided to come along. There, the doctor bandages his forehead and after he finish, he leave the two friends alone. Silence fell upon them until Kirae decided to speak "hey Alex…[he look at him]…thank you"

Alex rise one of his eyebrow "thank you? For what?"

"I remember that you're trying to stop me earlier from…I just want to say thank you for always being there with me…I never did manage to thank you before, so thank you for always here with me, for supporting me all this time…I really appreciate it" their eyes meet.

"Don't mention it, that is what friend's fo…wait, what do you mean before and all this time. You…you know who I am?" he asks. Kirae just smile at him "but…but how do you know? I never tell you anything"

"I kinda figure it out…and it explains why Data seems to like you so quickly…don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it, about your true identity. I'm a bit curious, but I won't question you or ask you anything, until you're ready to tell me" Kirae say while standing up. He stretch and walk beside him "come on, let's go. I'm hungry" Alex just nods. They went to change to their uniform first before headed towards the dining hall.

"Kirae…" Alex call, Kirae look at him "…thanks" Kirae just smile. Then Data come and land on his shoulder. Both of them smile at it _"he figure it out because of this bird…I should be thankful for that actually"_ he thought

When they got to the dining hall, it was crowed with people. They walk toward their seat (there's a table reserve for the pilots) and saw Kelly, Dylan and Bruce already there. Both of the slide next to Bruce, opposite of Dylan and Kelly. Seeing a bandage around the boy head, Kelly ask "Kirae are you ok? What happen? Is it hurt?"

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt too much. Anyway what happen? Why are they so many people gathering around here?" Kirae ask. Alex nod, he was also wondering the same thing.

"Don't you know, they say today they will announce the contestant to become the PLANT's Idol. Look, it's starting"she says while pointing at a huge screen in front of them. Every television-screen in the city of PLANT, around Earth, the Moon and the entire Spaceship on space is showing the live broadcast world-space-wide. The broadcast was showing a man with black hair and brown eyes around 20 years old, wearing a white tux with a microphone on his hand and he is standing on a stage inside a huge stadium, with lights everywhere, flashlight from camera, camera-video from different company and a seat full of audient. There was a huge banner above his head that say 'Introduction: Contestants of Idols'

The man smile "hello everyone and welcome to the 'Introduction: Contestant of Idols', I'm your host, Rai! Before we begin, I would like announce a few things about this completion. As you all know, this completion is about choosing a reprehensive, an Idol for PLANT to gave us Coodinator [some Naturals people raise a eyebrow on this word, especially Sean] support, courage, inspiration with their songs. There will be only 1 winner and that 1 person will be decided by you all"

"Now, as you all know, PLANT has 17 colony **(I don't know how many colony there is, so I just made it and add some)**, and each colony will sent 4 reprehensive, 2 boys and 2 girls, so that make them about 68 contestants, so there will be 34 boys and 34 girls, all in the age between 14 to 24. The completion will take place around 15 months, that's 1 year and 3 months. On Each month, we will eliminate 4 contestants out of the completion, so in order to save those who you like you can simply vote for them. 50% of the money that we collect from those votes will be sent to the charity, 30% to help with our military equipment, while the other 20% will be used to do a live concert around PLANT, so don't hesitate to vote because it's for charity people, you will be saving lives if you do it"

"The completion will start next week, in the month of August and will end November next year. On the December, the 12 chosen one will battle against one another to be crown PLANT Idol. So without further delay, I will show you 4 people from time to time and they will tell story about their self. You will be free to ask them anything when they are finish. Now presenting, the reprehensive from colony Januaries!"A loud claps is hear around the stadium as 4 teenagers come out from behind the curtains. They wave around and stop right in front of the stage.

**(From here, the scene will change dramatically, seeing I have too many characters all at different places…)**

**At ORB,** Athrun, Cagali, Shin, Lunamaria, Ann and Marque watch it together at the Zala Atha mansion. Ann watch at it with a bored expression while Marque watch it with excitement. Their parents just watch it without saying a word at all. Right now they were switching from the 3th team to the 4th team.

"This is so boring…why did they do this anyway in a middle of the war huh dad?" Ann ask

Athrun put his hand on his chin "I can't say…but I have a pretty good idea about this"

Shin look at him "what do you mean, Athrun?"

"Remember Meer Campbell?" at this point, the heroes and heroines from the privies war inside the room look at him, as if they didn't believe him. Ann look at him, her curiosity get the best of her

"Who's Meer Campbell?" she ask

"Shut your mouth princess and just listen…or watch" Marque say, Ann glare at him and look at her father, the red-eyes boys also look at the man and ask "tell us uncle Athrun, who is this Meer Campbell?"

**At LEGOLAS Battleship,** Iris sigh and lay back on the sofa beside Sean and Paul, Croat and Melvin where no where in sight, meaning they just left the room sometime ago. The broadcast already showing for the last 2 hour ago and they were switching from the 7th group to the 8th group. "When will it be over…I'm bored, let's watch something else" she ask

"What? All the other channel is showing the same thing" Paul stretch. Sean just keeps quite, keeping his eyes on the screen "what do you think of all this Sean?" Paul asks.

Sean didn't hear him, he was lost in thought. It been a week since he hear anything about Lara and he was worry sick about her. He knows that he started to develop feeling for the girl, but…"I think….those coordinators are idiots, this show is stupid, and all of it is stupid. This is just one of their schemes to collect money for the military" he say. Paul nod, agree. Iris just looks at them without opening her mouth.

**Somewhere at Britania,** Lelouch and Suzaku was sitting on a three-sided table, Lelouch on the right, Suzaku on the left while the middle seat is left empty. Behind them is their country national flag and behind the empty seat is a flag with a diamond-cystal shape with wings **(it's the same with the celestial being flag on Gundam00, except just replace the bird-like-shape-picture with the diamond-crystal shape)**. Both of them is wearing their royals suit and they look like they are waiting for something, but while waiting, they're watching the same broadcast.

"How long do we have to wait? What is she doing anyway?" Lelouch ask. He looks at Suzaku, then at Rolo who was sittimg in a corner of the room, far away from him. Beside him was Genbu Kururugi, Leo/Setsuna, Carnad and the Emperor of Britannia, Charles Zi Britannia, sitting on a comfortable looking sofa. There were a lot of guards on that room. It was a huge underground-facility, fills with the latest communication technology with cameras everywhere and there was a huge satellite not far away from them, all links to a silver Haro that belongs to a certain someone.

"Patience Lelouch. Let your sister handle her, I'm sure Euphy, Nunnally and that green hair girl is helping her get ready" his father, the Emperor say. Just then, Kira enter the room and all eyes fall on him, behind him Euphemia Li Britannia, Lelouch twin sister and Suzaku fiancée with Nunnally Vi Brittania, Lelouch and Euphy little sister. They smile and make room towards the 2 person behind them, C.C and a girl with long pink hair tie with 2 white ribbons at the back and other 2 at the front with purple eyes enters wearing white cape **(think of zero's cape, but white)**

Setsuna stand up and walk at her, he help his hand at her "are you ready, my lady Serenity?"

Everyone inside the room stand up, the man bend their body a bit (except for the Emperor) while the girls curtsey at her. Lara or in her codename Serenity took his hand "yes, I'm ready, my protector, Setsuna F. Seiei"

They walk toward Suzaku and Lelouch, then she sit at the middle sit. Setsuna walks toward Carnad and Kira. Kira nod at him and announce "we will begin as soon as the last PLANT's idols constantans make her announcement" everyone nod and turn at the screen. They are now switching to the last 4 constantans and a surprise gasp was hear all over the room as a sight of a small girl with long pink hair and purple eyes step into the stage, not only them, but many other people gasp at her appearance

**[At this moment, all of the scene will mix]**

"What the…" Luna gasp, eyes widen.

"No way…" Euphy blink several time

"Why is she there?" Ann ask

"Is that..." Carnad stop

"Wow…she's pretty" iris gasped

"Hello everybody, my name is Lian, Lianeet Clyne" she introduce herself **(she is also the last constantans)**

"What the hell is she thinking?" Cagali hissed angrily

"This is…just too cruel" Setsuna lower his head

"This can't be true…" Sean stand up immediately, eyes widen "…Lara"

Kira and Setsuna look at Lara, her face seems shook and her eyes show all type of mixed emotion. She bites her month "everybody!" she say in loud clear voice, full of determination. All eyes turn at her "please get ready" she take out a white half-mask **(think of Zero's mask but half of it, it didn't cover her mouth) **and wear it.

Lian introduce herself, earning many admire look at her. When she finish, she nod and curtsey, smile sweetly. Then all of the constantans enters the stage. All of them post, smile brightly, trying to show off when suddenly the screen behind them become black and so are other television, computer and many others screen begins to shut down. Many people begin to panic, but then, a voice is hear, singing…

aimo aimo, ne-deru ru-she (the screen show a mask girl, holding both of her hands close to her chest, singing)

noina miria, enderu purodea (everyone beginning to quite down, listening to the angelic voice)

fotomi…koko wa attaka na umi dayo(screen change, showing a beautiful scenery around earth, the ocean, desert, flower field and more)

ru-rei rureia…sora wo mau hibari wa nami da

ru-rei rureia…omae wa yasashi midori no ko

aimo aimo…ne-deru ru-she (showing the space, far-away PLANT)

noina miria…enderu purodea (changes to night sky where the moon shines brightly)

fotomi….koko wa attaka na umi da…yo (showing the girl back, the music quiets down but still can be hear)

Her singing caught everyone attention, even at the audition every eyes fall on the screen, looking at her, wondering who is she and what is happening. Lacus and Lian was enchanted by her song, Athrun and the others quite down, Sean and the other focus on her while Kirae and the other was amaze by her. Her hand rest on a table in front of her, around her was darkness and light only focus on her, making her look…angelic

"Everyone, I'm sorry to disturb you but I have an importance announcement to make. Starting today, a private armed organization will interfere with the war between ZAFT and Earth Alliance. That organization is called Crystal Federation, and I am the reprehensive of the organization…my name is Serenity, Serenity Moon"

* * *

The song name is AIMO sing by Ranka Lee, from anime Macross Frontier.

_ittai…ittai-yo…ittai-yo…darega…onegai…daskete _it's hurt...it's really hurt...really hurt...someone...please...help me

This song is just too beautiful; I fall in love with it as soon as I hear it and I just have too put this song in my story, which fit in perfectly with the scene. To those who want to listen to it, look at my homepage, I'll give you the direct link to the song. And if many of you guys confuse or something, just say it at the review or just pm me.

Please leave a review, it will inspirate me too do better next time and too update quickly, so please review, kay!


	9. Chapter 9: If this is fate,then

Finally, Chapter 9!! Sorry it took me a while to update this chapter but I'm really happy to be able to finish it. And what made me happier is that starting from this chapter; my story will be check, guided and improve, thanks to my beta-reader, Strata-Assassin!! So that's means that my story will be better in spelling, tense, grammar and everything else so I'm really, really grateful to Strata-Sensei. Thank you so much Sensei!!

So this story is importance, seeing that the Crystals Federation just make their appearance. There will be a couple of surprise, confession, new character and unexpected meetings. Just read it to find out. Hope you guys love this one cause I know I do, please enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: I** really wishes that I own anime Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny, Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Astray and Code Geass character, but sadly I don't... But still, I do own Kirae, Iris, Sean, Lara, Lian, Alex, Ann, Marque, and many other and so does this plot.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9: IF THIS IS FATE, THEN…

"That organization is called Crystal Federation, and I am the Representative. My name is Serenity, Serenity Moon." She pauses. "Our organization will not be allies with the Earth Alliance or ZAFT. We're to be the third party to participate and will put a stop to this long lasting war of hatred. We have waited years for the war to stop, but it looks like we have no choice but to step in, and believe me when I say, we won't allow ZAFT or even the Earth Alliance to win."

The people watching the broadcast start talking, finding her words shocking. The girl continues, "I know many of you won't believe what I am saying, some of you maybe even calling me a liar right now, but what I say is the truth. Remember the incident that took part at Japan weeks ago? When ZAFT try to invade it? There has been a report of three unidentified mobile suits appearing on that day to stop the fight. Well, the three MS belongs to us, The Crystal Federation."

"What?" Simon De Augustus says angrily, his eyes widening. "It belongs to them? Then the stolen battleship is in their hands?" He clenches his hand and slams it hard on the desk. "What do you think we should do, Ali?" he asks the man beside him. He has long and messy brunette hair tied at his back with a pair of fiery red-blood eyes. Smiling wickedly, his face shows how his devil's mind works.

A long, black eyebrow raises on the face of the PLANT Chairman inside his office. "So, they are the one interfering with my plans. Interesting." Maxwell smirks, eyeing the masked girl on the screen.

"Our organization has unlimited power," Serenity Moon continued, "and we will help any country who needs help. At this time, we already have two powerful countries by our side. Those two countries are: The Holy Empire of Britannia and the ___National Country of Japan__._Beside me here is the heir of the Britannia throne, Lelouch Vii Britannia and one of the Japanese Royals, Kururugi Suzaku." The room lightens up, showing her other two companions, Lelouch and Suzaku. They introduce themselves, agreeing to what the masked girl had said. Both kingdoms would indeed assist the Federation.

After the two leaders finish, the girl continues, "The Crystal Federation has its own ideals, beliefs and wishes. Our wish is that this war will stop so that there will be no more sacrifices, no more tears, and no more fighting. We want a peaceful world where Naturals and Coordinators can live side by side again in perfect harmony, peace, and serenity. There is serenity in this universe, where a person can decide his or her own destiny."

"We believe in Serenity (focus on Carnad), Destiny (focus on Shin), Justice (focus on Athrun) and Freedom (focus on Kira)" She pauses for a few seconds before continuing, "To those who have the same belief as me—as us—please give your support. I promise, on the behalf of Crystal Federation, we will do everything in our power to bring this war to an end, once and for all. So please, have faith in us."

Suddenly, the screen goes black and after a few minutes, it was showing the Idols again; however, no one seems interested. Everywhere people are talking about the girl and the new organization. Smiles appear on many people's faces, as if hope shines brightly once more.

**(At this part, all of the scene will mixed up)**

**At ORB,** Athrun, Cagali, Shin and Luna look at each other shockingly. Ann looks at them, wondering what's going on. Glancing at Marque she is a bit surprised to see the boy also having the same expression. _"What is going on here?"S_he thinks to herself. Without knowing it, her hand slowly touches the empty spot on her left ear.

**The HELIOS Battleship, **Kirae stands up and leaves the cafeteria. Seeing him leave, Alex follows and when they stop in an empty hallway he can't help but wonder what's on Kirae's mind. The bluecoat turns, seeing that both of them were wearing the same expression: surprise, confusion and lost. "Kirae, her words…" the redcoat didn't get to finish when his friend cuts him off.

"I know. It's similar to my father's words. Way back then." He takes out his star-shaped necklace. "I don't know what is going on, but one thing is for sure, she knows about my father, about the sealed swords and about us. I have a feeling I know her, from a long time ago, but… " He holds the star tightly; pulling it close to his heart and closes his eyes. _"She can't be her. She can't be my sister, Lian's twin, Lara. Can she?"_

Alex looks at him, then slowly touches his heart and holds something under his red ZAFT uniform.

**The PLANT Idol waiting room,** Lian sits on one of the sofas inside the room, her mind bustling. She doesn't know who is sitting next to her or what the others in the room are talking about. She can only think about the masked girl. _"Who is she? Why did she feel so familiar? I feel like I know her, as if she was a part of me. A part lost from long, long ago and her song, I've never hear anything like it. It's so beautiful, full of hope, dreams and wishes for peace. Serenity Moon, just exactly who are you?"_

Lacus still hasn't moved from her seat. She keeps thinking about the broadcast. _"Who are they? What do they want? Can they really put a stop to this war? Their action, it's like something Kira would think about but that's impossible! And that girl, she sounded so familiar, but just who is she? I need to know, I need to know about this organization, about the Crystal Federation"_

**The LEGOLAS Battleship,** Sean stands up, his face red from both anger and confusion. He quickly leaves the room without even bothering with Iris or Paul. On the way to his room, he meets Croat and Gunter, the both of them talking and neither realizing the other is walking right at each other until they collapse. Sean falls backwards while Croat lands on the floor. "Oii! Watch where you're going, idiot!" Croat screams angrily. Iris and Paul, worried about Sean, arrive when the shouting starts. Seeing Sean ignoring him, Croat stands up angrily and grabs his shirt collar. "Can't you hear me? Apologize now!"

Without warning, Sean punches him on the face, making Croat fall backwards onto the floor, again. Everyone gasps, they never saw Sean actually lose his cool and hit someone. Sure, Croat can be an idiot sometimes and everyone would love to kill him but not Sean. The boy usually ignored him or even let Iris handle Croat for him.

Croat sits on the floor, in too much of a shock to move or say anything despite his cheek hurting like hell. Sean just turns around. He was about to walk away when Iris stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sean, are you OK? Why are you so mad?" she asks, her voice full of concern towards her best friend.

Sean meets her eyes, making the girl gasp and quickly let him go. His usually calm, cool blue eyes are now red with anger, daring to kill anyone who tries to stop him. He turns again, "I'm sorry Iris, but I need to be alone." His voice is dead-serious; making everyone there feel the hatred inside it. Iris just nods as the boy walks away.

There is a couple minutes of silence until it is broken by Croat's loud voice "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Very slowly, Iris turns around, facing him with eyes shining in anger. Everyone paled, especially Croat. Silently he whispers, _"I am so dead."_

**Britannia,** Lara sighs and stands. "Thank you everybody for your hard work." With that, she walks towards the door. Kira looks at her, clearly worried, as she disappears out of the room. Then he sees Leo stand, followed by C.C. They try to follow her, but Leo stops the green-haired girl.

"Let me handle her." With that he follows Lara's path out of the room. C.C tries to follow but Kira appears behind her and shakes his head.

"Leave them alone for now, Leo is the only one who can help her now" Kira says, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"But master Kira, there must be something that I can do to help her! I want to help her just like how she used to help me before. I owe her, and you Master, my life, my future, everything! And I'm not the only one, Alyssa and the others, you help us, you save us! So please let me help her." She begs, but Kira just simply shakes his head. The green-haired girl surrenders.

"_I'm sorry, Lara. I never expected it would be like this. I always wanted you two to meet again, but not in this type of situation. You always say you hate her, but I know, deep inside your heart, you still love her; you still love Lian. You're just too young when everything began and now this. I'm sorry, Lara, but you have to know, there's no turning back now,"_ Kira thinks as his mind remembers the 'ash like snow' incident again and how much it affected them. Especially her.

Lara sits in font of a huge mirror, taking off her mask to lie back in her seat. She closes her eyes. When Leo appears on the room, at first, he just watches her sit quietly. "Lara…" he whispers to himself, he can't help but fells sorry for the girl. Feeling partly responsible, he curls his fingers tightly, _"Why has fate always been so cruel toward you? You don't deserve any of this but yet, why do you choose it? Is it because of our promise? Then I'm the one to blame for all this, I'm sorry but whatever happen, I promise, I won't ever leave you alone, no matter what!"_ After several minutes, he calms down and walks near her.

He puts his hand on her shoulder. Slowly, she opens her eyes and looks at him. Their eyes meet and Leo has to hide his surprise when he sees the mixed emotions flickering clearly in her eyes. _"Her eyes, it's like the first time we meet."_ His own eyes soften before he kneels down to her level and pulls the girl into an embrace. "It's OK, you know I'm here. I'll always here for you so it's OK to cry. Just let it all out, Lara," he whispers and strokes her hair gently. The girl's eyes widen and start to fill with tears. Grabbing a handful of the boy's shirt, she rests her forehead on his chest then cries silently. Nothing could stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

Leo just holds her, knowing that's all he can do. "_Be strong, Lara. You can get through this. I know you can and whatever happens, I will always be here by your side. I will never betray you. Never! Because you're the most important person in my life, now and forever,"_

**-ORB, THE CEMETERY-**

Two figures walk side-by-side toward a large and beautifully decorated tombstone with a vase of flowers nearby. They stop in front of it. One of the figures holds a bouquet of white lilies, kneeling down to place it in front of the tombstone. On the grave was written the name of a friend they thought had passed away, Kira Clyne Yamato. The other figure looks at his kneeling friend, at the Kira's tombstone then at the smaller tombstone next to him. Written on this stone, was the name of Lararia Clyne Yamato. Sighing, he places a hand on his friend's shoulder before calling his name. "Athrun…"

Athrun stares at the grave for a couple of minutes before standing up beside his other friend. "I know, Shin, but it's so hard to believe he is no longer here. No matter how many years pass, it's still hard. It's not fair really. Kira, he was such a nice and gentle person, but fate can be really cruel sometimes. Honestly, I always thought I would die first, not him."

"I know what you mean. I used to wish he would die by my hands." Shinn looks at his hand and curls it into a fist. "But now, I wish he was still alive and with us." Glancing at Kira's tombstone again and then at Lara's, Shinn had to hold back unwanted tears. "And to think he would die that way; to protect her. That is so like him." Finally, he smiles.

"Yeah, that's definitely Kira. He will die to protect someone or something that is precious to him, just like how he's wiling to die to bring peace to this world." He smiles too, but seconds later his smile disappears. "But this world is no longer the same. It is now full of hatred, blood and tears."

Shin looks at him and nods. "If he is still alive, what do you think he would do?" Shin asks. "For me, I think he would stop this war in any way possible."

Athrun goes silent for a couple of minutes. "I think—Shin, what do you think of that girl and those guys who called themselves the Crystal Federation? That girl's words, they're similar to Kira's when he sealed our swords, do you remember?" Shin looks thoughtful then he nods. "Do you remember Carnad Pars? The guy that we meet on that day?"

"Yeah, I remember him. We tried to look for him after Kira's death, but he was never found. Kira told us to trust him, but he is really mysterious. We don't know anything about him. Why you ask?" Shin looks at him, their eyes meet and the younger soldier immediately understands. Shin's face shows a mixed expression of confusion, shock and curiosity. "You think that girl from that Federation is connected to him? But how? That's impossible!"

Athrun stares at him before he nods. " Maybe, but I think both Kira and Carnad are hiding something from us and the Crystal Federation is the key to solve it, especially that girl, Serenity Moon." They look at the tombstone, first at Kira's then at Lara's. The both of them are wondering the same thing, just who is Serenity Moon?

At another part of the cemetery, the figure of a boy wearing an ORB military uniform is standing behind a girl wearing a dark dress and kneeling down in front of another tombstone. She puts down a bouquet of cheery-blossoms next to the white lily bouquet. She smiles sadly. "I guess dad has already been here today. Aren't you glad, Chris?" she asks the tombstone, but of course it wouldn't answer her. She just smiles and stands up next to her male companion. "Marque, I miss him, I miss him so much."

Marque nods, "I know Ann, I know, but you have to stay strong. Remember your promise? You promised him that one day, you would bring that person here, to meet him. I bet he is also missing you two. So be strong. For him and yourself"

Ann nods and looks at the name written on the tombstone, Chris Zala Atha. "Yes, I will never give up; I will bring him here even if it costs me my life. I promised you, right Chris? That I will bring him back, your older brother…my twin brother…Alex."

-SPACE, METRO COLONY, HELIOS BATTLESHIP-

(2 days later)

For the most part, the ship is quiet. Despite all the action that had taken place that day, the soldiers were still exhausted and nothing, not even a pretty girl's speech, could keep them from their much-needed sleep. At one of the pilot's room, a guy wearing a red sleeves shirt and short pants lays down on his bed, already tired out for the day. At first, the brunette-hair boy just sleeps peacefully until he starts to toss around the bed.

Alex keeps struggling in his bed, turning around wildly while sweat keeps rolling down from his handsome face. He was dreaming of his childhood days, back when he was little. His younger self was approaching a brunette haired boy and a blonde girl under a sakura cherry-blossom tree. They talk, laugh and play together happily until the dream turns into a scene of a boy lying on the ground full of blood. The boy looked around 7 years old with dark-blue hair lay around messily, wearing a short pants and long sleeve sailor suit, but the colour of the suit was ruin by the blood around the little body. He lay lifeless on his stomach under the cherry-blossom tree, not too far away from the younger version of a very-blonde haired Alex. The 9-year-old Alex looks at his hand, covered with blood and a gun lying daintily on the ground, drenched in the same blood.

His eyes fling open as he sits up straight on his bed, breathing deeply. Finally he has awaken from his nightmare, but even as he sits there, the images remain. A hand touches his shoulder, Alex turns around and without thinking, he put his hand around the person's neck. Surprisingly, the person is Kirae, whose face has already turning blue for lack of air. He immediately lets him go and stares, watching his friend as he tries to breathe air into his lungs. "Kirae," he hears himself whispers.

After a couple of minutes, Kirae's face turns to its normal colour and he looks at his friend's face covered with sweat. fear clearly showing in his green eyes. "Are you OK? You were screaming in your sleep. You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Alex turns his head away, not meeting him in the eyes. "You were having a nightmare about your brother, Chris right?" Hearing that name, Alex immediately turns his head around and his eyes meet Kirae's. "You were screaming his name in your sleep," the boy explains.

With that, Alex lowers his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes, not wanting to say any more. Kirae sighs, before standing and walking across the room toward another bed. "I won't ask you anything if you don't want me too, but I want you to know, if you ever need someone to talk with, I'm here to listen." He turns around and reaches for his comforter, but Alex calls his name and stops. He looks at him and again, their eyes meet. Alex bites his lips, not knowing what to say, but Kirae smiles. "Don't tell me if you're not ready yet. I don't mind but just remember, I'll always be here. Both as a friend and even as family."

Alex looks at him. He was too overwhelmed by his mixed emotions to reply, but he is thankful for Kirae's words. He knows he can always trust Kirae, but he is not ready, yet. Not ready to reveal a secret he kept to himself, never telling to a single soul, but it still haunts him almost every night. He is scared. Yes, he admits it, he is scared of Kirae's reaction, but by knowing the boy almost his whole life, Kirae could never misjudge him. Still, he is not ready. Looking at Kirae, Alex smiles, knowing he's the one he can trust the most. "Thank you, Kirae."

They smile, silently enjoying each other's company in the quite room. But later the silence breaks by Kelly's loud knock on the door. "Alex! Kirae! Wake up you sleepy heads! You two got a mission!" Alex groans while Kirae just chuckles.

**-METRO COLONY, AT THE WHITE CAFÉ –**

Iris looks around curiously. She is wearing a cute, soft pink dress with white linings. The top was cut low around her shoulder umbrella sleeves and a knee-level skirt, cut in the middle. Long, dark pink ribbons wrap around her waist, completing the outfit. Under, she is wearing a tight full-body-mini-skirt-white-outfit that covers half of her fingers and goes all the way up to her neck. She looks like a cute, innocent and normal everyday civilian. She, Paul and Sean are at the Colony's main attraction street; sitting outside a café. Looking serious, Paul doesn't stick out too much, but the sour and confusing look on Sean's pale face makes them squirm. This is the first time she had been to the place, somewhere full of people who aren't in the military and who don't care about the war around them.

"Iris! Come on, we better get moving," Paul says while putting an empty tea cup on the table. Iris nods and drinks her vanilla shake. Paul just smiles at her childish behavior, then looks at Sean and frowns. Ever since the broadcast two days ago, Sean always looked irritated and angry. He doesn't know why because the boy will never answer him, so carefully choosing his words, he calls to the boy. "Listen to me, Sean. I don't know what is bothering you, but whatever it is, it's better if you just ignore it for now. You have to concentrate on the mission, that's what important. You get it?"

Iris looks at Sean. Like Paul, she's also wondering what has him in a knot. She had once asked him what was wrong, but the boy just ignored her. Biting her lips, she waits eagerly for his answer. Sean looks at Paul, sighs, and then nods, making Iris smile brightly.

"Good, then let discuss our plan carefully. As you know, this is a straight order from the president himself." Paul looks at Sean to see his reaction, but his face was blank. He just keeps drinking his latte while Iris looks around. "We will go to the place where they hold a ZAFT MS event. **[See chapter 1]** It the best place to start and from there we look for clues."

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Sean asks eyes on his latte.

"According to the captain, the president suspects the colony had some kind of connection to those guys from the Crystal Federation." He looks at his watch, not noticing Sean's shoulders getting tense. "But it's still not confirm whether it is true or not."

Using his bangs to cover his eyes and face, Sean's mind wonders about the day of the Crystal Federation declaration and also about the PLANT's Idol. The last contestant was a girl with long pink hair and purple eyes, matching a certain girl he always had admired. He thinks to himself, _"She looks exactly like Lara, but there's no way she __**is **__Lara! Even her name is different, hers is Lianeet, so there's no way! Right? But still, she—they look the same, so is it her? But why? What the hell is happening? Why is she in that contest in the first place? Lara is a Natural so why the heck would she be in the PLANTs? Unless she… No ,no, that can't be true! Lara is __**not **__a Coordinator. She's not! Lara is…she is…my Lara!"_

His eyes widen when he realizes what he had just said. Suddenly, his heart starts to beat faster and faster. _"My Lara? What am I saying? I just said Lara is mine. Did I really mean it? Does this mean I, like her more than just a friend? That I actually like her for real?"_ He starts to imagine Lara in his mind. Her looking at him, calling his name, laughing, pouting, studying, blushing, playing, dancing, singing and smiling."I like her. I like Lara," he whispers, a smile forming on his lips. Happiness flows into his body as the sudden realization hits him. He looks up to the sky and his smile spreads wider.

Paul watches his friend and raises one of his eyebrows. He looks at Iris who is still watching everything and sighs, feeling a headache coming his way. _"God, please tell me why I am stuck with these people again? A boy that's changes his emotion a little too quick but with superb killing ability and a girl with double personality who won't care a bit about the mission."_ Looking at them again, he sits back and rubs his temple. _"God save me!"_

The large screen in front of them changes programs to the news, showing an image from the sudden broadcast of a Serenity Moon from the Crystal Federation. The program quickly got everyone's attention, including the EA trio.

"And believe me when I say we won't allow ZAFT or even the Earth Alliance to win," the girl says as the program repeats the broadcast from two days ago.

"That girl is really annoying. How dare she say she won't allow us to win." Paul says while Sean just nods, looking at the masked-girl. Now that he is calmer, he can't help but feel he knows her.

"_Her voice sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before? Who is she?"_ he thinks. "Whoever she is, I will stop her, and I don't care how"

**(Again, at this part the scenes while mix)**

**At ORB**, Athrun and Shin are also watching the same news channel inside Athrun's office. "Shin," Athrun calls and the younger turns to him. "You do realize what this means, don't you?"

In Cagalli's office, Luna and the Orb Representative look at each other. "What do you think of all this, Luna?"

Ann and Marque are driving towards the cemetery, watching the news from the car's screen-radio. Ann's blonde hair blows wildly from the ride. She holds tight to the sakura cherry-blossom bouquet, pulling a strand of hair away from her lips. "Can you drive more slowly? You're ruining the flowers," she says, making the boy roll his eyes. They just keep quiet as they hear the news repeat and the song the masked girl sang. "Marque, what do you think will happen from now on?"

**At PLANT,** Lacus is sitting in front of the piano while Lian is standing next to her, listening to the song. The both of them keep quite, enjoying the beautiful music and watching both of their haros, not far away fom them turn around and round on the table with the song. "Mother, what does this all mean?" Lian asks.

**At Britannia, Near The Seaside,** Kira, Carnad, and Lara stare at the huge silvery-white battleship floating on the sea not too far away from them. The battleship shines with glory and power and from where they were standing; they can see clearly their Federation logo mark on the ship. "Kira, Lara I present to you our battleship and your home from now on, the Battleship Lunar. It's was design and created by a member of our federation and was built by the Earth Alliance." Carnad says with a wide smile, he is wearing his black commander uniform.

"What do you mean it was built by the EA if it was created by our people? Are you saying that we stole them? Then doesn't that made it belongs to them?" Lara asks. She is wearing the Crystal Federation white uniform with pink and golden lining with a white mini-skirt and white high, fashionable boots with pink long socks.

"Well then, it's no longer theirs, now it belongs to us and it has been ours in the first place. This battleship, The Lunar Battleship, was originally created by one of our Federation members. But the design and building plan was stolen by the EA, so technically it was ours in the first place." Carnad smirks.

"Keep that up and we might actually loose some trust if they decided to announce it," Kira comments, wearing a white-black uniform. Carnad snort and roll his eyes. He didn't even bother to explain when a voice interrupts them from behind.

"They won't do that. If they do, they have to deal with the PLANTs and the countries they ally with. When they built this ship, they decided to keep it a secret, because they were planning to use it to attack the PLANTs and some country on earth." Carnad, Kira and Lara turn around and saw Leo, C.C and a girl with long light-brown hair and blue-sky eyes standing in front of them. Both of the girls smiles brightly while Leo had a bored and serious expression on his face, as always. The blue-eyed girl smiles at them and steps forward. "It's really nice to see you again, Master Kira, Miss Lara. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Alyssa, the girl that you save a long time ago with C.C"

"Alyssa? As if Alyssa Near? Of course I remember you, how are you?" Lara asks brightly with a warm smile. She steps forward to hold her hand and seconds later the both of them exchange hugs. Moony, who was bouncing none-stop a while ago, lands on white sand and flops its ears.

"I'm fine, thanks to you and Master Kira. I'm now an official member of the Crystal Federation and I am assigned to be a pilot on board Lunar, that means from now on, I can be with you and Master Kira and help you in anyway I can." She says, her face shines with happiness.

"That's great. I'm looking forward to your work, Alyssa." Kira smiles at her, making her blush slightly but nod.

"That sure makes me jealous, I was assigning to stay here and help that arrogant heir-prince. Thank you very much for reminding me of him again, Alyssa." C.C crosses her arms under her breasts, her face shows annoyment but deep inside, she was really happy to be able to spent some time with the future king of Britannia.

"I see, that's too bad then." Lara frowns, she was really hoping that C.C can come along with them, so she sighs. Carnad gently rubs her head making her look at him.

"Don't make a face like that. Look," he pointed the people gathering in front of them near the sea. "Our people have arrived, so it won't do you or them any good if they saw their new leader make a face like that. Come on, it's time for us to make some changes in the world. Here, I think this belong to you, my lady." Taking out the mask she wore at the announcement, Carnad gives it to the young girl. She looks at it, at him, at Kira and then at Leo.

Sensing her uneasiness, Leo walks to her and holds out his hand "Let's go, Serenity."

She nods back at him, and puts the mask on before taking his hand. "Let's go then, Setsuna."

The both of them left with C.C and Alyssa, leaving Kira and Carnad all alone. "What's wrong, Kira? You look disturbed somehow," Carnad notes.

"Well," Lacus pauses, looking into Lian's purple eyes before looking at the sky. The girl looks as well.

Kira sighs, "You _do _know that from now on, there is no turning back. She's just 14 and already carrying a heavy responsibility. A girl like her should be enjoying her life now, not doing this; planning how to stop the war, becoming the centre of an anti-war organization, or being admired while at the same time, hated by the world. She's just too young."

"Yeah, I know," Shin answers, looking at the sky from Athrun's office window. Athrun does the same.

"I know, but that's why we agreed to give her a short normal life at Japan. She's the one who decided to do all this with Leo. They won't change their minds and it's far too late to do anything now. What we can do is hope everything goes well according to her plan from now on. She still hasn't finished the final stage of her plan, right?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Luna asks while putting on a sad smile. She looks at the sky outside the office from its large window next to her and Cagali also does the same.

"I don't know, but I hope whatever it is, she can survive it to the very end." Kira lowers his head.

"I think," Marque begins, but then looks at the sky. Ann follows his gaze at the sky.

"Kira, from now on, the world will enter a new stage of war. Blood, tears, and death might and _will_ be spilled more than before, but this is where we will come in, to put an end to all this. This is where Lara's plan will be put in motion. You know that she—we can do it." Carnad turns around to look at the sky.

Kira follows him and look at the same sky "If this is fate, then…"

"If this is fate, then…" Cagali whispers

"If this is fate, then…" Ann begins

"If this is fate, then…" Shin pause

"If this is fate, then…" Lacus say

"If this is fate, then…" Sean continues.

Setsuna and Serenity stop in front of the large gathering, next to the Lelouch, Suzaku, and C.C. They are no longer holding hands, but just looking and standing high and proud. However, both are thinking the same thing, _"If this fate, then…."_

"Then?" Carnad, Luna, Marque, Athrun, Lian say at the same time.

Iris blinks, "Then what?"

Iris looks at Paul's and Sean's faces, both of them still looking at the screen. Wondering what had happened, she looks around and that is when she stops. Her eyes land on two boys across the street. Both have brunette hair but her eyes focus on the one who has his long hair tied back with a blue ribbon. He is wearing a blue ocean top that was cut on both of his shoulder with a dark blue tight-shirt inside and long black pants.

Kirae and Alex look at the screen. Both of them quietly watch it when Alex opens his mouth "Kirae, do you believe in fate?" Kirae looks at him, rolling his green eyes, when he repeats. "Do you believe in fate or not?" Alex leans back on the wall of a baker's shop, eying the gathering crowd. He is wearing a normal civilian's outfit with a black jacket—no sleeves—and black jeans with a red turtleneck.

"Well," Kirae begins, "I don't know. I don't think I believe in it but if you're talking about what is happening right now " he stops, his eyes begin to wonder around the busy street inside the Metro Colony, "and if this is fate, then…" He pauses as his eyes land the beautiful, innocent-looking magenta-pink eyes of a girl with baby-blue hair. She, wearing a childish and innocent expression, was sitting with two guys who look a bit older than her.

Kirae Clyne Yamato baby-blue-sapphire eyes meet with…

…pink-magenta eyed girl name Iris Crawford.

Kira closes his eyes, "…then, God, please help us."

* * *

I bet many of you guys surprise to find out that Alex is actually Athrun and Cagali's son and Ann twin brother. He is originally had blonde hair but after he was adopted by Andy, he colours it to brunette, to match with his adopted father and to hide himself.

Do you like the surprise at the end?? When Kirae meet Iris?? Hehehe, so at this point I will introduce to you all the main couple in this story, Kirae and Iris, the pretty-boy and cute-girl. I really love this combination, hope you guys love it. Oh yeah, before I forget, you guys can still guess about the other couple except for this two because I already told ya. I wanna see who can guess the couple correctly but here a warning, each couple will not have a happy-love-story, their love story is really sad.

And if any of you guys notice, i mention in this chapter that BOTH Sean and Leo/Setsuna is in love with Lara but the question is, who between those two she love?? I'm really sorry to those who want to see Sean and Iris as a couple, they are not in love. Both of them are very close, their are best friend, like brother and sister but not lovers. So sorry you guys....

So how's that for chapter 9?? Do you like it?? Hope you guys love it and please, oh please review!! I'll love review so please do me a favour and review, pretty please??? Kay??

P.S: The next chapter, chapter 10 is a special chapter so please look forward to it. If you guys want me to update it quickly, sent me lots and lots of review.


	10. Chapter 10: Character Profile

The tenth chapter is finally finished. Phew, this one is really hard to make, hehehe, well like I say before; this one is a special chapter. Wanna know why? Well, instead of a story-chapter, this one is actually a character/MS profile-chapter.

I got many complains actually, saying that I have just too many character including the original Gundam Seed Destiny character and the crossover from Code Geass and Gundam 00. So to make it up to you all, I made this chapter, giving mine and a few original and crossover personal details, as well as their own MS Gundam and Battleship. Some of the character's past will be reveals a bit, but I think it will be enough to satisfy your curiosity. Of course, later in the story their past will be reveals with more details but for now, this is all that I can give to you all.

Oh yeah, there will be a slight changes I made, actually there is two, one about Leo/Setsuna and the other one is about Marque's Gundam. And this is only part one of the character details, after this chapter, it will go back to the story mode, part two maybe on chapter 20...I think???

Before I let you guys go and read this chapter, I need to tell you guys something and ask for your help. Please do read the author note at the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I really hate to repeat this but I do not own the totally beautiful, gorgeous and awesome Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam 00 and Code Geass character, they belong to some genius that live in Japan that work for the Sunrise Company.... but hey! I do own Kirae, Iris, Lara, Sean, Alex, Ann, Lian, Marque and some other character, and their MS as well as this plot, so there! Hahaha!** (Laughing happily but then remember about not owning Kira and the others to finally cry.....)

.........I will stop now, (sobs) please enjoy this chapter, don't (sob) forget to review......

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 10: Character Profile, Part 1

**-Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT)-**

**Kirae Clyne Yamato** or also been known as **Kirae Clyne** after the death of his father. He is 16 years old and the first born son of Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne and the older brother of Lararia and Lianeet. He has dark brown hair, his bangs style just like Kira but longer at the back which he tied together with a ribbon and a pair of beautiful sapphire baby-blue eyes just like Lacus. People say he is the spilt image of his father except for his white skin which he got from Lacus, giving him the bishie/bishonen or pretty-boy look with well-fit body. He is a genius with high IQ, quick reflexes, amazing body strength, ability and mentality as well as being capable to do anything in first try. This is due to the fact of his parent's genes, and as the son of the Ultimate Coordinator, Kirae himself is an Ultimate Coodinator and a Newtype. After 'Ash like Snow' and his mother marriage occur, Kirae shut himself from the world and hides his ability, talent, power and identity as the legendary pilot's son. He lived a dull and sad live for 10 years and never gains a true friend, except for his cousin, Alex which he meets again after 10 years. Kirae made a decision to join ZAFT and was given a special-blue uniform because of his amazing pilot ability and for never receive any military training. He pilots the XCF-067 Fighter MS Gundam and was assigned to board ZAFT's newest Battleship, The Helios. When he was born, Kira give him a Star-shape necklace that he still wears to this day and a robotic bird named Data Star when he was 4 years old that looks exactly like Kira's Tori. Kirae's star-shape necklace symbolizes Hope.

**XCF-067 Fighter MS Gundam**, one of ZAFT's newest machines. It has sky-blue body and eyes, dark-ocean-blue head, fingers, ankles, knees and shoes with white hands and legs with a golden V-shape head protector and backpack. Equipped with a 2 side beam rifle gun, a shield, booster pack for high speed, long energy plasma beam gun on the back, two daggers like knives on its leg and the special 4 long blue sabers on both of its arms and legs. The machine is a battery-fill and can fight in close or far range battle, depending on the weapon use.

**Alex Waltfeld **or his real name, **Alex Zala Atha** is the 16-year-old adoptive son of Andrew Waltfeld, his real parents are actually Athrun Zala and Cagali Yula Atha. He is the first born prince of ORB, the older twin brother of Angel Zala Atha or known as Ann and the older brother of the decreased Chris Zala Atha who died 5 year ago and is the main reasoned he ran away. He has emerald-green eyes and brown hair style like Athrun except that his is shorter. His natural hair color is actually blonde, like Cagali's and Ann's, but he decided to color it to help him hide from the world. He is a Coodinator, which gives him amazing ability, reflexes, high IQ and drop-dead gorgeous face. He is the gentleman type, likes to flirt with girls but is still an excellent pilot and soldier who always obeys order. He has been Kirae's best friend since they were little and when they meet again, they become close, just like how their fathers used to be. Alex pilots the XCR-057 Knight MS Gundam and is a member of elite-red uniform onboard the Battleship Helios. When he was 5 year old, Athrun gave him and Ann a pair of emerald-green-stone earrings which he used to wear on his right ear, but after he was adopted by Waltfeld, he had take it off and put it somewhere else.

**XCR-057 Knight MS Gundam**. A ZAFT MS Gundam with green body and eyes. It has red glove-like arm, shoes and backpack with white arms and legs. It is equipped with 2 sidelines plasma guns around its waist, 3 long-range beam cannons at the back, 2 shields on both arms and a booster pack for speed. The machine is specialize in long-range battles with its own detector gun but it also can do close range-fights and has 2 green double-edge sabers, hidden beside the side guns.

**Dylan Sylvester,** a 20-year-old Coodinator and the son of Maxwell Sylvester. He is also the step-son of Lacus Clyne, as well as Kirae and Lian's older step-brother. He has blonde hair and dark blue-eyes. Quite good looking but very proud and snobbish. He is very proud of his status as the Chairman's son and is an elite-red uniform ZAFT member. He often looks down on Kirae and makes fun of him, not only that, he always uses his status to threaten other people around him. He pilots the CPT-035 Thunder MS Gundam, alongside with his girlfriend Kelly Waltfeld and was chosen as the pilot's team leader onboard the Battleship Helios.

**CPT-035 Thunder MS Gundam.** Also a ZAFT MS Gundam with golden armor, full orange body and red accessories. The gundam was made to be able to stand out longer in battlefield with strong strength and high speed. It was equipped with 2 red sabers, a shield, electric tail whip and its specialty is the high-volt release on its arm that is able to destroy anything its touches.

**Bruce Jule**, a 16-year-old Coodinator and the firstborn son of the famous Yzak Jule and his wife, Shiho Hahnenfuss, along with a little sister named Erika. He has short dark brown hair with blue-sapphire eyes and looks a lot like his mother. Quite hot-tempered, but he still has a cool, calm attitude and always thinks before he acts. His father died when he was 12 years old in a battle with the EA. He was trying to protect his wife which resulted in her being put into a deep coma. Bruce pilots the Radar 01 and he is also one of the elite-red pilot members onboard the Battleship Helios. He appears to be mad at Kirae at first for replacing Erika's place onboard the ship, but he is actually quite relieved that his little sister is not onboard. He really loves and cares about his sister but never made any attempt to show it.

**PDT Radar 01 MS**. One of ZAFT's newest prototype units, looks like a combination of ZAKU and GOOF. Its white colored with dark-brown chest, armor and eyes. It is equipped with an auto back-front shield, missile launcher, beam rifle and 2 beam sabers, with the its special feature, a highly advance radar that's able to detect any type of machine, weapon and identified it in a very, very far distance. This is the first unit to be built, followed by another suit that was piloted by Bruce's little sister, Erika, and named the PDT Radar 02.

**Kelly Waltfeld**, 18-year-old Coodinator and Andrew Waltfeld's first adopted child. Her past is a mystery except for the fact that she really hates Extendeds. She really trusts and respects her adopted father with all of her heart. She loves and cares about Alex, her younger adopted brother, even though they always fight and argue. But deep inside, they really care about one another like any blood-relative would. She has long-straight purple hair and matching purple eyes with snow-white skin and a perfect female body, giving her a beautiful look and the dream girl any male ever wanted. Strangely enough she is the snobbish and arrogant Dylan Sylvester's girlfriend. She pilots the GML-050 Lightning MS Gundam and the only female red-elite pilot onboard the Battleship Helios. When she first laid her eyes on Kirae, she quickly liked him and swore to protect him in any way necessary. Kelly has a deep admiration towards the legendary pilot, Kira Yamato and the famous songstress, Lacus Clyne.

**GML-050 Lightning MS Gundam**, another one of ZAFT's units MS Gundam. It has a full purple body and eyes, except that its head and hands are white. The machine has 2 engines, making it faster than any other MS, equipped with purple beam saber, shield, a plasma gun, and beam rifle.

**Bradley Anderson,** 27-year-old man with neat dark-blue hair and purple eyes. He is the captain of the Battleship Helios and wears the white uniform. He is very loyal to the PLANT Chairman. A strong-headed, arrogant and proud Coodinator who believes that Naturals should be wiped from the face of the galaxy. Has a younger sister who is the CIC officer onboard the ship, Lindsay whose personality is opposite of his.

**Maxwell Sylvester,** 39-year-old Chairman of PLANTs and the President of ZAFT. Has neatly combed blonde hair with dark-blue eyes and a very-good looking man. He dreams to rule the world and eliminate all Naturals. Very good at manipulating people, sarcastic and loves interesting stuff. He is interested in Kirae and Lian's talent as well as Lacus's popularity and influence. He is the second husband of Lacus Clyne and the step-father of Kirae and Lian. He has a son named Dylan from his first wife. Being a smart Coodinator as he is, he manages to get everything he wants even if it's the cruellest way possible.

**-Earth Alliance (EA)-**

**Sean Augustus**, 16-year-old with short, messy black hair, blue-sky eyes and pale skin. He is the son of the EA President. Both of his parents divorced when he was little and then his mother tookhim and his little sister, Ana, to Japan to live there. When he is 10 years old, he meets the Juitive and becomes close with Lara. After his mother and Ana die in an attack at Hawaii when he is 12 years old, he was taken by his father and sent to EA military training where he was turned into an Extended and me Iris for the first time. He has two older sisters who had received the same fate as him, but the both of them went missing even before his father took him. He finishes the training 3 years later with Paul and was sent to the Battleship Legolas and once again meets Iris there along with the other NIGHTMARE Member. He, Paul and Iris become best friends and care about each other. He was given NTE-388 Hunter MS Gundam, and after 1 year, he becomes the team's ace with Iris. During his missions, he often sneaks back to Japan to meet Lara again from time to time and slowly he begins to fall in love with her.

**NTE-388 Hunter MS Gundam.** One of the EA's top MS Gundams. It is black in color with blue eyes, cockpit, sidelines, booster pack and accessories. It is equipped with its specialty, the long black/blue sword-beam (meaning it is a longer and more powerful saber) and Auto Hunter Bow that can shoot hundreds of beams at the target at the same time. Other than that there are the normal beam-riffle, saber and shield. The machine has another 'sister' machine like it, called the Huntress.

**Paul Huygens**, 20 years old and the oldest in the NIGHTMARE team, as well as the Leader of the team. He has grey hair and a pair of dark-hazel eyes. He is very calm, and an excellent leader for a crazy group like the NIGHTMARE's. His past remains a mystery because of his lost memory, also an Extended. He is Sean's best friend and has a soft spot towards Iris, which he treats like his little sister and cares for the both of them very much because the three of them go to the same EXTENDED factory. He is the pilot of NTE-576 Rude MS Gundam onboard the Battleship Legolas.

**NTE-576 Rude MS Gundam,** one of the EA's top MS Gundam that belongs to the special unit, The NIGHTMARE. It has a black body with gray eyes, sidelines, booster pack and accessories. Equipped with 2 double-edge grey sabers, with a shield, 2 beam rifles with its special feature, the Mirage Colloid. (Its kinda like Nicol's gundam from SEED)

**Gunter McKeon**, 17 and an excellent sniper pilot and guns-killer. He has long blonde hair and sharp purple eyes. His past is also a mystery because it was wiped out when he was turned into an Extended. He has a cool attitude, kinda lazy and a flirter. He often carries a gun everywhere he goes, and, he is Croat's best friend. He pilots the NTE-643 Shooter MS Gundam onboard the Battleship Legolas

**NTE-643 Shooter MS Gundam**, one of EA's top MS Gundams in the special unit, The NIGHTMARE. It has full black body with yellow eyes and booster pack. Equipped with 1 yellow saber, full body shield, 3 beam rifles, 2 plasma guns, 1 super-high-powered impulse cannon and an underwater bazooka. Specialty in long-range battle, for shooting from the sidelines and underwater.

**Croat Melvin**, 16 years old, very hot-tempered, rude and just loves to curse and fight with other people, especially Sean which he considers as his rival. He has dark-red hair with a pair of blood-red eyes and has the meanest and devilish look on the team. But even though his look is really frightening, Croat is actually scared of Iris. He is an excellent hand-killer and MS killer, but because of his bad attitude, he was never considered an ace, which made him really angry. He is the pilot of NTE-778 Rage MS Gundam onboard the Battleship Legolas.

**NTE-778 Rage MS Gundam**, another one of the EA's top MS Gundams, belongs to the special unit The NIGHTMARE and one of the strongest. It has a black booster pack , hands and legs with bloody red eyes and body. It looks very strong and frightening. Equipped with only 3 red sabers, 2 plasma guns and a shield, this unit alone manages to wipe out an entire battleship without using its special weapon or feature. Its special weapon/feature was so powerful that Paul forbade him to use it/to be given to him.

**Iris Al-Crawford**, 15-year-old girl, the youngest and the only female pilot onboard the Battleship Legolas. She has short light-blue hair above her shoulders but with long bangs and a pair of pink-magenta eyes with pale-snow-white skin. She has small and short body, giving her a total cute, childish and innocent look. With one look at her, everybody calls her a sweetheart and innocent, but looks can be deceiving, especially in her case. Unlike the others, Iris has spent more than half of her childhood living at the EA Extended training facility, 3 years of MS pilot experience and during that time she had killed countless people and she has 2 personalities. When her other personality wakes up (usually when she is scared, unconscious, faint or angry), she becomes a killing machine and won't stop until she reaches her goal. Her other reason is that her parents is an Extended and that her father, Ali Al-Crawford is one of the legendary pilot with killing ability and legacy while her mother, whom she forgotten remain a mystery. She met Sean when she was 11 years old at the Extended facility and he has become her first friend and automatically becomes the person she deeply cared about, after her father. After that, she got out of the facility and pilots the NEL-421 Instinct MS Gundam and after 3 years have past, she is given the nickname 'Iris the Siren' because of her killing ability and beauty due to her other personality. She meets Sean again onboard Legolas, which makes her very happy and was given a new suit, the NTE-389 Huntress MS Gundam, because her old one got destroyed. Even though she was called a killing machine and the ultimate weapon by the military personnel, she has a sweet personality, completely innocent and pure.

**NTE-389 Huntress MS Gundam**. The NIGHTMARE's newest unit and the 'sister' unit of the Hunter Gundam. Like its 'brother' unit, it is black in color except with pink eyes, cockpit, sidelines, booster pack and accessories. It is equipped with the same specialties, the long black/pink sword-beam (meaning it was a longer and more powerful saber) and Auto Hunter Bow that can shoot hundreds of beams at the target at once. Other than that is the normal beam-rifle, saber and shield. The weapon is the same as its brother unit, the design also almost the same except this unit looks more feminine.

**Jordan Smith,** 30-year-old captain of the Legolas Battleship with brown hair and hazel eyes. He is a kind-hearted but a very clever man for a Natural. An excellent strategist and captain. A believer in Justice and has a soft spot for Iris.

**Simon De Augustus**, 39-year-old Natural and the president of the Earth Alliance. He married with Cecile and they had 4 children together, 3 daughters and 1 son. When he and Cecile got divorced, he took 2 of their oldest daughters while Cecile took Sean and Ana. Both of his daughters were sent to the Extended training facility but went missing on C.E 84 when the training facility was attacked by unknown forces. After the death of his ex-wife, Simon took Sean under his wing but the poor boy was sent straight way to the Extended facility to become an Extended. Simon De Augustus is clearly a clever and strong Natural with a devilish mind. His dream is to create a pure universe without a single Coodinator in it ( Like the LOGOS) as well as to be the one who will rule it. He has much faith in his adviser and bodyguard, Ali Al-Crawford and the Nightmare Team, especially in Iris whom he believes can help him with his dream.

**-The Admiral State of ORB-**

**Angel Zala Atha** or shortly known as **Ann** by any person that is close to her, is a 16-year-old and ORB's only princess. She is the daughter of Athrun Zala and Cagali Yula Atha, the younger twin sister of Alex and the older sister of the decreased Chris. She has blonde hair that passes her shoulders and clear emerald eyes, but unlike her twin, Ann is a Natural. She has Athrun's good looks and Cagali's stubborn head. After the 'Ash like Snow' incident and Lacus's marriage, Ann is the only one who still manages to keep in contact with Kirae, clearly because she had a crush on him. But after Alex went missing and Chris's death, she focuses more on her search to find Alex and eventually they lost contact. She searched for him everywhere, she even looked for him at Metro Colony [see chapter 1] when she heard he'd be there. She never stopped believing that Alex was still alive, even though the other didn't believe it anymore. The only person who understands her is her best friend since childhood, Marque, and her father, Athrun. Because of her tomboyish attitude, she was given a nickname 'tomboy princess' by Marque, which she really hates. When she was 4 years old, Athrun had given her and Alex a pair of emerald-green stone earrings which she used to wear on her left ear, but after Alex disappeared, she stop wearing it.

**Marque Asuka**, 16-year-old Coordinator and the spitten image of his father, Shin Asuka with raven-black hair and red-ruby eyes with a cool, calm attitude like his mother, Lunamaria Hawke, except when he is mad or really pissed off. He has been Ann's best friend since they were little and knows about her crush towards Kirae. He often calls her by the nickname 'tomboy princess' because of her harsh, tomboyish attitude but the truth is, he really cares deeply for her—especially after her brother Alex's disappearance and Chris's death. Like his parents, he is an excellent MS pilot and the best in the academy, he dreams to become the best pilot in the world so that he can surpass his father. This is because he is sick and tired of everyone who sees him nothing more than the legendary Impulse/Destiny Gundam pilot's son. Marque had finally finished his military training and received ORB's newest gundam, the TXC-800 Warrior MS Gundam.

**TXC-800 Warrior MS Gundam.** ORB's newest MS Gundam, with red eyes, booster pack and body, white hands and legs. Equipped with 2 double-edge beam sabers, a beam-rifle, a mobile shield and its special weapon, the MMI 'Excalibur' anti-ship sword. This unit is also faster than any other unit and is very strong. _**(I decided to change Marque Gundam's name from Velocity to Warrior, sorry about this)**_

**Athrun Zala** or **Athrun Zala Atha**, 36-year-old husband of Cagali Yula Atha. He is the father of the missing Alex Zala Atha, Angel (Ann for short) and the deceased Chris. He is the second most powerful man in ORB, after Cagali, as the ORB Military General. After his sword had been sealed, Athrun pilots Cagali's gundam, the Akatsuki. Unknown to the others, Athrun actually knows Alex whereabouts, thanks to Andy Waltfeld but never told anyone about it, even to the depressed Cagali or Ann. Although he knows that Ann never stopped trying to find him. This is because he knows what really happened when Chris died and the reason why his son ran away. When he finds out about Lacus's marriage, he was really angry about it and like Cagali, he demanded to know why. When Cagali decided to isolate her, Athrun agreed. But after he accidentally met her in front of Kira's tombstone a year later, he changes his mind but then he told her to never come to ORB again for the sake of their friendship, which Lacus had no choice but to agree to. Athrun was given the name 'God of Justice' because of his legacy as the famous Justice Gundam pilot during the Bloody Valentine Wars.

**Shin Asuka**, 34-year-old bodyguard of Athrun Zala Atha. He is married to Lunamaria Hawke and is the father of 5 children, Marque, Mayu, Miyuki, Mimi and Stellar. Shin and his family used to live at the PLANTs, but after the 'Ash like Snow' incident and Lacus's marriage, he decided to live at ORB to follow Cagali's decision to isolate Lacus. This is because Shin had a high respect and admiration toward Kira. When he found out about Kira and Cagali's relationship as twins, Shin finally forgives Cagali and they become close. Besides working as Athrun's bodyguard, he is also working as ORB's Military MS General, a rank just bellow Athrun's. He pilots the AID-754 Sonic MS Gundam alongside with his wife, Lunamaria. Shin was called the 'God of Destiny' because of his legacy as the famous Impusle/Destiny Gundam pilot, a nickname he got after the Bloody Valentine Wars.

**Cagali Yula Atha** or **Cagali Zala Atha**, 36-year-old Main Reprehensive/Leader of the Admiral State of ORB. She is the wife of Athrun and the mother of 3 children, Alex, Angel and Chris. After she gives birth to Chris, she no longer can give birth due to the damage in her womb. Because of that, Cagali loved Chris deeply who also had a sickness. When Chris was shot to death and Alex went missing, Cagali was heart-broken. She was traumatized for days, after that, she always keep an close eyes on her only remaining child, Ann. Cagali is also the one who told the others to isolate Lacus after her new marriage and hates her to the point of forbidding her to come to ORB to visit Kira and Lara's tombstone. After she gives Athrun her Gundam, Cagali no longer pilots any MS and mainly focuses on ORB. On C.E 83, ORB was named the country of hope, the first ever country on earth to become independent and neutral where Naturals and Coordinators can live peacefully side-by-side without any conflict, a year after the Great War started. Because of that, Cagali was named the 'Goddess of Victory'.

**Lunamaria Hawke** or **Lunamaria Asuka,** 34-year-old wife of Shin Asuka. She is also the mother of Marque, Mayu, Miyuki, Mimi and Stellar. She works as Cagali's bodyguard and one of the ORB Military's Frontline Defenses MS Pilot. Like Shin, she also agrees to isolate Lacus, although not fully because she also had high respect towards Lacus and Kira. Lunamaria pilots the dark pink ORM-400 Rider MS Astray, the ORB's Astray MS fourth generation mobile suit.

**David Elthman**, 16-year-old and one of Marque's friends and teammates. He is the son of Dearka Elthman and Miriallia Haw, making him a half-Natural and half-Coodinator. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes with dark-tanned skin. He is the oldest son out of his 3 siblings. Like his father, he is also quite a playboy, loves to read the Playboy Magazine but is an excellent pilot. He pilots the dark yellow ORM-401 Rider MS Astray.

**Xiao Wong**, 15-year-old Chinese girl, newly graduated pilots alongside with Marque and David. She has long black hair with small green eyes and is a Natural. She has a happy-go-lucky attitude and is an excellent pilot, specialty in guns and long-rage battle. She pilots the dark green ORM-402 Rider MS Astray alongside with her teammates and friends, Marque and David.

**ORM-400/401/402 Rider MS Astray**. These are the first 3 newly built fourth generation of ORB's Astray MS. A lot stronger than the older Astrays and can transform to 3 types of battle units, from the jet-type for air/sky battle, to the MS-type for ground battle, to the submarine-type for underwater battle. This unit can also fight in space, although not as powerful as on earth. Equipped with 2 sabers, 2 beam rifles, a plasma gun, a shield and 10 missile bombs. It comes with different dark color body, head and booster pack with white hands and legs.

**-Crystals Federation-**

**Kira Clyne Yamato **also known as** Kira Yamato**, 36-year-old hero from the two previous wars. He is Lacus's first husband. Together they have 3 children, Kirae and the twins, Lara and Lian. After the 'Ash like Snow' incident, he was reported dead with Lara but actually he is still alive, thanks to Carnad. When Kira heard about Lacus's marriage, he was heart-broken but he believed there must have been a reason she did that and was sure she and his other two children were safe. He is the one who decided to seal off his and the other's sword until the time came for them to use it again. Kira knows that one day war will break out again and that is why he and Carnad organize an independent military organization called the Crystal Federation. The federation's first mission was an attack and rescue mission on one of the Earth Alliance's Extended Factory where he had saved hundreds of innocent Natural children from being turned into the war killing-puppets Extended on C.E 84. Thanks to this, he receives many followers all over the world and PLANTs. Many people believe in him and his organization. On C.E 85, Kira decided to wait and see whether the world could stop the war by itself while trying to gain information, recruit members, gather military supplies and weapons. He, Lara and Julie went to live in a quiet and peaceful place in Japan until the times came under the name of **Kira Juitive**. During the time he stayed there, Kira created countless new machines, weapons, battleships and strategies. He was the one who built the Knightmare Gundam, all of the Celestial Being's Gundams and the GN Particle Engine. Kira is famous for his legacy as the pilot of Freedom Gundam and the one who brought all of the Bloody-Valentine wars to an end. He was given the name 'God of War, Fighting and Freedom' and was gifted the Metro Colony by both of the EA and ZAFT, but refused to rule it so instead, he gave it to Carnad and the colony council, observing it from afar. Kira is the most legendary person in the history of the Cosmic Era.

**LCC-001 Faith MS Gundam.** A powerful MS Gundam that belongs to the Crystal Federation, a powerful private/secret military organization. This unit is similar to Kira's old gundam, the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam with the same weapon features. The difference is that advance technology that was built in all of the federation MS, it's can be voice comment, with camouflage skin and instead of being equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceler/Nuclear Engine, it is equipped with the Federation's newest engine technology, the GN Particle Engines. It is a more highly advanced technology engine and much more powerful than the Neutron Jammer Cancelor.

**Carnad Pars, ****(Crossover from anime Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Astray)** 38-year-old (I don't know his exact age so I just made it up) older half-brother to Kira Yamato. He has long black hair and purple eyes, like Kira. He and Kira met when the third and last Bloody Valentine War occurred, helping him ends it and he earns Kira's trust deeper than anybody else. Carnad was trusted to rule Metro Colony in secret by Kira and together, the both of them organize a secret armed military organization called the Crystal Federation. Carnad is a genius in a spooky kind of way, an excellent pilot and leader. He is a married man, but his wife died because of cancer when their son, Leo Pars, was 3 years old. Unlike the others, his identity is a secret and not many people know about him except for the people who are close to him and the Metro Colony Council. After he and Kira organize the Federation, he then pilots the Federation's newest prototype, the SPT-744 Nova Gundam.

**SPT-744 Nova MS Gundam.** One of the Crystal Federation's MS Gundam. Equipped with the GN Particle Engines, voice command, camouflage skin as the federation special feature that was built on all of its MS. Other than that, it has 2 sabers, 2 beam rifles, a shield, a light beam plasma gun and the unit's special weapon, the anti-mobile 10 FANGS that can shoot beams and explode itself.

**Leo Pars **or in his** Codename, Setsuna F. Seiei, ****(Crossover from anime Mobile Suit Gundam 00)**16-year-old Newtype and one of the Gundam Meister of the Crystal Federation's special unit, the Celestial Being. He has black-raven hair with a pair of sapphire eyes _**(sorry, but I decided to change its colour again from red to purple to blue, his eyes colour is blue and its final)**_ and the son of Carnad Pars and his late wife. His mother had passed away when he was 3 years old and ever since then, he has become quiet and rarely shows his emotion. He never cried after his mother's death. His first was when he met Lara for the first time when he was 6 years old. Leo cares deeply for Lara and the both of them are really close. They trust each other very much and promise to always be there for each other. As the war breaks out and becomes worse day by day, the both of them promised each other to stop the war no matter what happens and named it the 'Setsuna and Serenity Promise' and this earns him his codename, **Setsuna F. Seiei**. After him and Lara separated, he trains himself to become a MS pilot and promises to become Lara's protector, shield and strength. Because of his hard-work, he has become the best pilot in the federation and was given the Exia MS Gundam (It's the same Gundam that he pilot in anime Gundam 00). Not many know about his real identity as Leo Pars, the federation second in command Carnad Pars's son because he only uses his codename, and besides that, he hates people who only acknowledge him as the leader's son and not as himself. The first person who ever acknowledged him is none other than Lara, the girl that he had secretly fallen in love with.

**Lararia Clyne Yamato, **also known as** Lara** is a 14-year-old girl with long wavy pink hair, purple eyes with snow white skin. She is the daughter of Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne, the younger sister of Kirae and Lian's identical twin sister, who also happens to be a Newtype with the highest IQ mind throughout the story. Before the fire incident, she had a very happy, cheerful attitude and was very, very close to Lian. Both of them were inseparable, always together as they swore to never leave each other's side forever but when the fire incident occurred, something happened that made her hate her own twin with all the hatred in the world, as well as their mother when she found out about her marriage and decided to drop the Clyne from her name, saying that her name is **Lararia Yamato**. She was traumatized severely, often fainting when she is scared or overwhelmed by her emotions but her meeting with Leo her cousin, Juliana her guardian, C.C and several others finally made her calm, although not fully. When Kira decided to move to Japan, she was separated with Leo but together, they made a pact to stop the war together in the future no matter what its took and this earns her codename, **Serenity Moon**. Moving to Japan with Kira and Julie, her guardian/new mother, she meet with Sean and Ana as **Lara Juitive.** But, her life however became worse after their departure and Julie's death, making her believe that no one really and truly loved her, cared about her and would always in the end leave her. Broken while physically and mentally hurt, she refused to trust anyone, except Kira and Leo. And after her meeting with Sean again, she slowly began trusting the boy and opened her heart for him, trusting and care for him. Lara has changed from being a cheerful little girl to becoming broken with beauty and knowledge to finally becoming a strong leader. She is an important member of the Crystal Federation by becoming their spokesperson and their main battleship, The Lunar Battleship's strategist. She was given a silver haro when she turned 4 and ever since her birth, she was given a crescent-moon shaped necklace that according to her father, represented the hope and light in the darkness.

**C.C, (****Crossover from anime Code Geass****)** 18-year-old girl with a hidden past, uses the codename C.C while her real name is a mystery. C.C without doubt is a beautiful girl with long straight and bright green hair with golden eyes who happens to be a first-class Extended. Due to some incident on C.E 84 where she was saved by Kira, C.C becomes extremely loyal to Kira whom she calls Master and her daughter, Lara. She has a lazy, proud and sarcastic personality, but changes to sweet and nice around Kira, Lara, and Carnad. She is the leader of Crystal Federation's special unit, the Celestial Being and pilots a black MS Knightmare, the 01 Gawain (looks exactly like the black Knightmare that she and Lelouch use to pilot together on anime Code Geass, the first season) and her pilot ability is without a doubt the best next to Setsuna F. Seiei.

**Suzaku Kururugi,(****Crossover from anime Code Geass)** 19-year-old Japanese boy and one of the country's royalties, due to his mother's side. His father is the prime minister of the country and because of his engagement to the Britannia Princess, Euphemia Li Britannia, he is one of the frontline royalties to become the next ruler of the National Country of Japan. He has rather messy brunette hair with bright green eyes, gifted with the ability to become an excellent pilot and ruler while he is only a Natural. He once had a crush on Lara when they first met but eventually got over it seeing that he is now in love with his fiancée who also happens to be his best friend's twin sister, Lelouch Vii Britannia. He was gifted with the Crystal Federation's newest prototype MS Knightmare, the Lancelot (looks exactly like the one he pilots on the anime Code Geass) without knowing about the existence of the Federation, except after his father explained it to him, he also later become an official member of the Federation. He becomes the reprehensive of his country for the Crystal Federation.

**Lelouch Vii Britannia ****(Crossover from anime Code Geass, also know as Lelouch Lamperouge)** a 19-year-old firstborn prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia and the first in line to receive the crown. He has purple-blackish hair and sharp purple eyes with pretty-boy or bishie look. He is a Coodinator and was considered a genius, kind of snobbish and proud but overall, still a nice teen with the fitting image to become the next King. Lelouch loves his twin sister, Euphemia and his younger sister, Nunnally with all of his heart. Rather protective over them but he agrees whole-heartily about Euphemia's engagement with his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi of the National Country of Japan and Nunnally's love affair with his bodyguard, Rolo who he treats like his own brother. Due to his father's, the country's king, Charles Zi Britannia's involvement with the Crystal Federation, he found himself becoming its loyal member and became the reprehensive of his country for the Crystal Federation.

**Lockon Stratos, ****(Crossover from anime Mobile Suit Gundam 00)** 20-year-old and the oldest Gundam Meister in the Crystal Federation's Special Unit, the Celestial Being. He has dark brunette hair with blue eyes and is also a Coodinator. His carefree and easy going attitude made him quite popular with everyone but other that, he is an excellent pilot and a sniper. He joined the Crystal Federation when was 16 years old and one of the earliest people to enlist. He trusts on the federation words and has deep admiration towards the legendary pilot, Kira Yamato. He pilots the Dynames Gundam (It's the same Gundam that he pilot in anime Gundam 00) and specializes in the wide range battle.

**Tieria Erde, ****(Crossover from anime Mobile Suit Gundam 00)** 17-year-old boy with the appearance like a girl with long straight purple hair over his shoulder and purple eyes. Like Lockon, Tieria is also a Coodinator and is very smart. He also has a high admiration toward the legendary pilot, Kira Yamato. He's a stubborn teen and quite proud of his good looks and brain, but still, he is nice toward the people he's close with. Being the brain to the group, he plays the defences by giving others orders but he is still an excellent pilot, but not as good as the other. He joins the Federation along with Lockon and believes in its words. Tieria pilots the MS Virtue Gundam (It's the same Gundam that he pilot in anime Gundam 00) with the other Gundam Meisters within the Crystal Federation's Special Unit, the Celestial Being.

**Allelujah Haptism, ****(Crossover from anime Mobile Suit Gundam 00****)** is 20 years old and the only male Natural in his group. Like C.C, he is also an Extended saved by Kira years ago but never knew his savior was actually the legendary pilot that he admire himself, Kira Yamato. Ever since that, he remains loyal to the federation and is respected by many people because of his gentle and calm personality. Allelujah is one of the Gundam Meisters of the Crystal Federation's Special Unit, the Celestial Being and pilot the MS Kyrios Gundam. (Its the same Gundam that he pilot in anime Gundam 00)

**-PLANT Civilians-**

**Lacus Clyne Yamato **or also known as** Lacus Clyne**, 36-year-old and the mother of Kirae, Lararia and Lianeet, the children she has with her first husband, Kira Yamato. At first, Lacus was a cheerful, caring, gentle and a strong mother, always spending her time with her family but after the fire incident, she almost went crazy for losing the love of her life and one of her children, but due to Lian's condition and Kirae support, she manages to recover. She sacrificed her own happiness to save Lian's life by marrying Maxwell Sylvester. Because of that, she was isolated by all of her friends and loses her right to visit Kira and Lara's tombstone at ORB. Eventually, she became weak and lost hope in her life, living the day only for her children but never once in her lonely 10 years did she stop wishing that maybe, just maybe one day Kira would still be alive and come back to her with their daughter, Lara. She often spends her time with Lian, teaching her new songs or sits down and remembers the good old days when her loved ones were still alive. Because of her undying love for Kira, she never once gives herself to Maxwell. Feeling rather guilty because of that, she often finds herself following the man's words and eventually ends up her losing her friends and old comrades. Even with all of that, she is still respected and admired by many people due what she did in the past. She was given the name 'Songstress of Hope' and 'Goddess of Peace' during the Bloody Valentine Wars.

**Lianeet Clyne Yamato **and also known as** Lian **for short, 14-year-old girl with long silky pink hair and innocent purple eyes. Like her siblings, she is a Newtype but slightly weaker, due to an illness she got from the accident after the fire incident and loss of her childhood memory, meaning she had forgotten all about her own identical twin, Lararia's existence, believing that her name is only **Lianeet Clyne**. Unlike the rest of her family, she is the only one who has a normal life, going to normal but private school with many friends, socializing and living a happy and peaceful life. She often wonders what happened before she lost her memory and tries to remember someone whom she cannot remember but clearly cared about. But everything she tries to remember, she was attracted by pain in her brain. Every month, she is given medicine to eat to help her recover by her doctor, who happens to be her step-father, Maxwell Sylvester. She and the man were close to each other, but not in the father-daughter way, but more in the doctor-patient way. Even though she grew normally and was surrounded by many people, she never had a real friend that was close to her, she is often alone and doesn't like socializing with other people. She has a great and beautiful voice, wishing and hoping she can help stop the war, she joins the PLANT Idol competition and became _(Past tense)_ the fourth representative for her colony. Like her twin, she was gifted a golden haro whom she called Sunny and a sun-shaped necklace since birth that according to Kira, represents the hope in the light.

**-Others-**

**Juliana Juitive **and also known as** Julie**. She was Lara's guardian after the 'Ash like Snow' fire incident and apparently become her second mother. She is originally one of the members of the Crystal Federation and a Natural with short blue hair and matching blue eyes. She meets with Kira and Lara after the fire incident and had fallen in love with Kira, even though it was one-sided. She was the first person to be able to open Lara's heart and become close to her, (second is Leo) because of that, Kira decided to take her along when they moved to Japan to pretend like they were a family of three, ( but she and Kira never marry, they just pretend) making her very happy. She truly loved the girl with all her heart and even sacrificed herself to save her. She died on a snowy day in Japan on C.E 88 for trying to save Lara's live from being run over by a truck when she was 30 years old while Lara was 11 years old.

**-Battleship-**

**The Legolas Battleship**, an **Earth Alliance (EA)** battleship for both space and earth battle. Looks a lot like the Dominian battleship from SEED but two times bigger. Equipped with Signal Flares, 2 Lohengrin Positron Blaster Guns, 2 Gottfried Mk 71 225cm High-Energy Beam Guns, 2 Varient 110cm linear guns, 30 surface-to-Air Missile Launchers, 50 Surface-to-Ship missile Launchers, 25 Igelstellung 75mm Automatic Multi-Barrel CIWS and a whole ship shield and camouflage skin. Onboard the ship is the famous and powerful NIGHTMARE Team with its 5 MS Gundams, the Rude, the Rage, the Shooter, the Hunter and the Huntress, along with 2 teams of normal Mobile Suits, one for space battle while the other one for earth battle.

**The Helios Battleship**, a **ZAFT **battleship, also for space and earth battle. Looks a lot like Minerva from DESTINY but two times bigger. Equipped with upper level shielding, Signal Flares, 4 Anti-Beam Cartridges, 10 Neidhart ASM/S Space Missles, 6 Tristan Beam Cannons as the Primary Armament, 10 CIWS Launcers, also can be loaded with Dispar, 3 420mm M10 Isolde Projectile Guns with 3 turrets as the ship's Secondary Armament, 2 Tannhausers, and 3 Bow Guns. Onboard the ship is the newly built team of strong pilots and their gundams, the Thunder, the Lightning, the Radar 01, the Knight and the Fighter, also with 2 teams of ZAKUS, one for space battle while the other one is for earth battle.

**The Lunar Battleship**, the **Crystal Federation **main battleship. Originally belonged to the federation before the design and building plan was stolen by the EA. But after the EA almost finish building it, the federation stole it back and rebuilt it back stronger than before. It can do battle in space, earth and underwater, bigger than Helios and Legolas and was silvery-white colored, with the federation logo mark on it. Equipped with 4 GN Particle Engines which gives it amazingly high speed giving it the ability to enter space on its own, a whole ship camouflage skin, double-layer of strong shield around the ship and a quick pick-up radar that goes for miles and miles away and can hide its present from any ship's radar. The weapons include 3 powerful Lohengrins, 2 Tristan Beam Cannons, 4 Gottfried Mk 400 cm High-Energy Beam Guns, 30 Air Missile and Dispar Launcers, countless meteors cannon and 4 Tannhausers. Onboard the ship is the Crystal Federation's special unit, the Celestial Being alongside with their gundams, the Exia, the Dynames, the Kyrios, the Virtue, the Terra and the Faith, with their spokesperson/reprehensive, Serenity Moon with them as well.

* * *

I guess that the details that I can give for now. Hope you guys understand what I'm trying to explain and give you guys a better description on the character.

If anyone of you wondering what I mean when I say third and final Bloody Valentine War, well that because after Destiny and before this story, there is actually another war that happen a few months after Destiny. I already working on that one, it will be an one-shot that will be posted soon.

On that special one-shot, I will reveals about how Kira meets with Carnad, about the character wedding, and their soon-to-be-born-son. I can't promise when I'm going to post it, but I hope it will be as soon as possible, and because of that, the next chapter of this story might be a bit late.

Actually, the next chapter will be late posted, you see... I'm going to university soon and I'm pretty sure that I'll be busy, but whatever happen I promise I won't and will never, ever abandon this story no matter what, the update will be late but I will do it. I'm so sorry about this but I have no choice, I promise to try my hardest to update, so you guys please don't be mad at me and support me, please???

I also have a favour to ask, you see, my beta-reader can't no longer help me with my story, he got his own reason and I don't want to burden him, so..... You get my point, right? So what I'm trying to say is that if you guys know any good beta-reader, please tell me because I really need one. My spelling, tense and grammar are kinda bad so I need help with it. Please do help me and I really appreciate it if you do.

Well, I guess this is it for now, I got to go. Please don't be mad at me, don't flame me, forgive me and help me, please you guys? Anyway, if you have any question, you can just PM me or ask in your review. Wish me good luck you guys and don't forget to review, kay?


	11. Chapter 11: Trust You, Trust Me

Finally, I'm updating a chapter. It's been sooooo long too!

Well, first of all, I want to apologize for the loooong update, I guess University life really taken most of my time, hehehe, really sorry everyone. But like I promise before, I won't and never will abandon this story, I promise to write it till it finish, promise!

Ok so there not too much action on this but there has been some major character development, and I love it. I hope you guys like it too, beside. It's the perfect time to put the love in the air. And I just have to say that I love this song! It's an old one, I know but I still love it and it's perfect for the scene! You guys will know what I mean when you read it, hehehe!

********

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Seed Astray , Gundam00 character, and the next crossover character. But I do own the character that I created in my story…

Oh, before I forget, I would like to give my thanks to Strata-Sensei and Of-Fan-And-Fic for giving me their support. Thanks a lot you guys, hope you like this chapter too and please don't forget too review!

- Non-Beta –

**********

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11: TRUST YOU, TRUST ME**

_Kira closes his eyes, "…then, God, please help us."_

Carnad still remember the look on his half-brother's face when say's that. He also had agreed whole-heartily with his brother if they going to survive this war and win it, then they will surely need the God's help. He clearly remember way Leo look at him when they part, promising him that he will protect both father and daughter and the way the powerful battleship, Lunar shines when he left the place, promising power and strength. The man was currently on his way back toward the Metro Colony, riding all alone in the private shuttle. The raven haired man sighs and looks at the window beside him, looking at the dark scenery of the universe with its billions of stars.

But instead seeing the serene scenery, he saw a fighting scene where hundreds of colourful laser beam shooting everywhere, smokes coming from missile and booms when its hits, MS and Ship explode to thousand of pieces, voices of thousands of people shouting and crying, covered with cuts and blood, slowly dying. Carnad close his eyes, not wanting to remember all of that.

"_I hope you right Kira, for the sake humanity future, I hope you are right brother_." He slowly opens his eyes and saw Metro Colony, glowing brightly like a beautiful diamond in the dark. Slowly but surely, a smile forming on his handsome face.

**-SPACE, METRO COLONY, THE WHITE CAFE-**

Iris just stares at the brunette across the street without blinking and vice-versa. Slowly, everything around them beginning to face away, including the sound. Both were lost into their own world...

_**(In this scene, Kirae and Iris will be in their own thought, BOLD for Kirae and ITALIC for Iris while BOLD and ITALIC when they were thing about the same thing)**_

"**W...What is this feeling? That girl...Who is she?"**

"_Who is he? What's going on? I..."_

"**I can felt it...her aura...she's strong, powerful and..."**

"_Different...He's different than anybody else...I never fell anything as strong as his aura..."_

"**She is dangerous but she is also innocent...I can felt it..."**

"_Why does his aura make me fell so safe? He is warm, so strong and..."_

"**She felt so familiar but also distance, as if I knew her but, I've never meet her before..."**

"_Do I know him? Have I meet him before? No, I never meet him before in my life..."_

"_**So what is this feeling...?"**_

"**She's different..."**

"_He's different..."_

"**Than anyone I have ever meet..."**

"_Than anybody else's..." _

"**She felt like..."**

"_He felt like..."_

"_**Me..."**_

_**(The scene end)**_

"Oi Kirae, are you alright? Are you listening to me?" The brunette snaps out of his trance when he fells a hand on his shoulder, he turn and saw Alex looking at him, expression showing confusion and annoy. He quickly turns around and gives the green-eyed boys a small smile. "Sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you said?"

Alex looks at him with one raised eyebrow, his hand fold in front of him, looking at Kirae apologetic face. After a few minute, he sighs and slumped his shoulder in defeat. He can never stay angry at Kirae too long, the boy knows how to use his innocent expression and damn it, it's too cute! And for god sake he's a boy and to top it all that, he's 16!

As soon as the pair of those baby-blue eyes moves away from hers, Iris immediately snaps out from the trance that they both moment-territorially share. She look around her and notice that Sean and Paul looking at her. Blinking back a few time, she ask. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

Paul shakes his head. "No, nothing. Come on, we better get going." Both him and Sean had already stands up and walk away. Iris look across the street, she saw that the brunette had his back on her and was talking with his friend. Getting up, she left the place forgetting to bring her bag on the next chair.

"Ok then, I'm going to check out the MS event while you go look around the city, deal?" Alex asks. Kirae just nod. "Good, if anything happen just contacts me on my cell, if nothing, we just meet back at the station 10 o'clock tonight." He continues while checking on his watch. "We got 8 hours left so that should give us enough time to look around."

"Okay, see you around then." Kirae nod again. Alex gives him a two-finger solute before walking away. Kirae watch him leave until he disappear with the crowd, then he turn to look at the girl across the street only to be disappointed that the girl already gone. He sigh, he was about to leave when his sharp eyes saw something, he cross the street and walk to the table that the girl sat earlier with her friends.

He picks up a small white sling bag on the chair. He examinant it, looking at the cherry-blossom petals decorating the small bag on both side and smile. "Cute."

The trio, Paul, Sean and Iris was waiting for the train at the train-terminal to take them to the event. The place was pack with people. Since Metro Colony was a nature-friendly colony, it had provided its people with train transportation so that the air won't get polluted. The train cover up the entire colony, making it the main transportation.

When the train arrive, Sean and Paul quickly get onboard, leaving Iris who patiently waits for other people to get in first. When she was about to step in, she remembers about her bag. "Where's my bag? Oh! I must have left it on the Cafe." Without thinking any further, she turns around to leave. She has only walk a few step when the sound of siren stop her, she look around and saw the train's door was closing, then left the terminal. The girl watches the train leaving, blink again and say quietly, "Sean?"

**-EARTH, ORB, CAGALI'S OFFICE AT THE ROYOL HEADQUATERS-**

Cagali sigh loudly as she enters her room with Athrun, Shin and Lunamaria behind her, making all head inside the room looking at her. Seeing her parents, Ann quickly stands up. "Mum, are you alright?" she asks while walking toward her.

Cagali look at her only remaining child and smile, "Yeah, I'm alright, just a bit tired. Can you get me a glass of water please?" the younger blonde girl nod and walk to the end of the room while Cagali and the other behind her walk toward the sofa and sit down on it. Marque, who was also there stand up to give room for his parents. He stands behind his parent with Ann after handing her mother the glass of water.

Athrun look at the other two occupied in the room, his old comrade, Dearka and his wife, Miriallia Elsman along with Murrue and Muu La Flaga. "It's been a while Dearka, Milly, Murrue and Muu." The four that just had their name mention smile and nod at him. He smile back and turn his head toward the oldest blonde in the room."So Muu, did you find anything?" Athrun ask.

Muu La Flaga, a handsome looking blonde with bright blue eyes, wearing the ORB military uniform nod his head, his smile gone and his expression turn serious. "Yeah, but not too much I afraid."

"Spilt." Cagali say, the others nod with agreement. Ann and Marque look at each other before looking back at the blonde haired man.

The blonde look around the room before opening his mouth to explain. "Well for starters, the organisation, Crystal Federation has started not too long ago, we don't know it's exact date but around C.E 79. The organisation is huge and very powerful. We still haven't find out whether they are Natural or Coodinator, maybe they both but we do know that the three MS that we did research on, the one that appear at Japan when the EA tried to invade is not an ordinary MS. They Gundam, and not an ordinary Gundam too. If normal MS or even Gundam run on ordinary power-up engine, these three don't, they are using a much more advance technology, something more advance and powerful, like a nuclear device..."

"Are you saying that they are using the Neutron Jammer Canceler?" Athrun cut him; he was clearly surprise to hear this. "But that impossible, only the ZAFT knows how to make those engines, the ZAFT and the...Clyne Faction." He say the last two things slowly, all eyes look at him. "And beside, Neutron Jammer Canceler was last seen during the third and last Valentine Wars, it has never been seen since then."

"Athrun calm down, let Muu finish, please, this is importance...and the device that they use is not the Neutron Jammer Canceler." Murrue says.

Four sets of eyes widen at that. "But, if its not the Neutron Jammer Canceler, than what is it?" Shin asks.

Murrue shake her head. Her long brunette hair was tie to a low ponytail on her back. "We don't know, what we do know is that those devices are much more powerful than the Neutron Jammer Canceler. Also, we have a feeling that those guys have more of that stuff out there."

"What do you mean?" Athrun asks his green eyes narrow.

"What I mean is they have more of that device attach on several MS Gundam out there. I willing to bet my whole career that we have only seen not even half of the MS that those guys own, there gotta be more of them out there." Milly say. She took out a few pictures and hand it to Athrun and the other. "That is a picture of one of their Gundam that appear at Japan weeks ago that I got from a friend of mine. According to her, this Gundam has single-handily wipes out half of the EA invasion army that day." She says while pointing at the picture of a white-gold Gundam, looking almost like the Freedom Gundam but with different colours, weapon and engine. "And if you ask me, this Gundam here look a lot like the first Freedom." She says with a low voice, the subject regarding to Kira or Freedom is a sensitive one, especially around Cagali.

Cagali look at the picture, her expression didn't change one bit. Unlike her old self, Cagali now knows how to hide her feeling better, being a woman of politics; it takes years to perfected it. But still, seeing the Gundam, Cagali can't help to be a bit sad and angry, sad because it reminds her of Kira's Freedom but angry because they made it look like Freedom. Refuse to admit her feeling and hide it, the Queen of ORB only nod. The rest chose not to comment anything.

Dismissing the rather depressing atmosphere, Dearka point at one of the picture, the picture shows a blue partials coming out from the back of the Gundam. "This is the engine that Murrue told you about, its look nothing like we see before. We got no luck finding out what those things are but I think its proof that their technology is more advance than ours or the EA or even ZAFT."

The two married couple just stare at the picture. All the four faces look serious as they start to talk to one another. Marque took one of the pictures and studies it; he had to admit that the Gundam look strong and powerful, and secretly, he was excited. Knowing that his enemy is powerful has given the boy an adrenaline; he always wanted to fight someone strong. Everyone back at the academy was not even half as strong as he is, except for David, the boy was good but not as good as him. He always wanted to fight one-on-one with his parents or even the Zala Atha (That's Athrun and Cagali family name) but all of them always ignore him or just too busy. He never once fights against his dad which he really want to.

Ann look at Marque and sigh, she already knows what the other boy was thinking by the look of his face. She knows that Marque always wanted to fight such a strong opponent and now the chances to fight one is in front of him. All of a sudden, the heir thinks about her cousin and secret crush, Kirae. She look at Marque again and the rest of the occupants in the room, and lastly at her mother. _"I wonder what happen to him. Is he alright? I hope so... He's very skill in piloting a MS, maybe even better than Marque...I already told him about Kirae, but should I tell mom and dad about him? And if I told about him to Mom, will she be angry? What will she say?"_ She asks herself.

"What about the EA and ZAFT do you got any news about them?" Cagali question make Ann snap and look at the others. The four data-collectors look at each other.

Murrue was the one who opens her mouth. "Yeah, we did find out something, but it's not good I'm afraid. According to our informer, both EA and ZAFT had already sent out their best unit out to the battlefield, both on their best condition and power. On the EA they have the NIGHTMARE, onboard a battleship call the Legolas while the ZAFT has sent their own best unit on board their newest and most powerful battleship, the Helios. Both team is at the top of the list, and unfortunately we don't know who they are and how many are they, but from what we know, they are good, very good."

Athrun, Cagali, Shin and Luna look at each other. Athrun look at her. "I see, is that all?"

Murrue look at him and shake her head regrettably. This time, Muu the one who opens his mouth. "Listen, about the EA, we think we might have a clue who onboard the Legolas. "He pauses and looks at Shin. "We think that, the pilot for the MS onboard that ship is...might even be...Extended."

Shin immediately stand up, he was shock beyond word. Marque look at him, neither he nor Ann knows what Extended is so he was surprise to see his father reaction. "Dad?" he asks.

Athrun and Luna look worriedly at him, they both know why he was so shock, both of them was shock as well. "Shin..." Luna call him. While anything related to Kira is one of the sensitive subject among them all, including Shin, Luna and everyone that once onboard Minerva and a certain blonde haired male captain knows that this subjects is highly forbidden because it will remained Shin his reason of hating Kira (Although he already forgive Kira about it) because it will only remained Shin of a certain someone that Luna certain nobody else can replace in Shin's heart, _"Not even me..."_ she added sadly.

Shin didn't hear neither of them, all that he can hear is a voice, a sweet childish voice, giggling. An image appear, a girl, with golden blonde hair with large pink-magenta eyes with white fair skin, wearing a dress of white-blue is dancing on top of a cliff, the blue ocean surrounding her, looking happy and peaceful. The girl then stop dancing to look at him, she hold out her hand toward him and smile sweetly at him. _"Shin!"_ She call him, her voice was sweet and childish.

"...Stellar"

**-SPACE, METRO COLONY, STREET TOWARD THE TRAIN TERMINAL-**

Kirae run toward the terminal. "I hope I'm not too late." He says to himself, as he remembers what the waiter that serve the girl says, that, the cute girls and her two male friends is heading toward the train-terminal. He was turning around the corner when he bumps into someone. He manage to catch himself before falling down, and thanks to his quick reflects, his hand automatically reach out to catch the other person hand but when their hand made contact, he felt a certain wave hit him and pull him toward the other person. His hand, also trying to pull the person up making both him and that other person to collapse to each other again, except only this time they didn't fall, instead, they just attach to one another. Their hand, the one that join them together stay firmly against one another beside them, his other hand sneak around the other small waist, holding the other body closely to his. All of this happen in a blink of an eye, without the other knowing it but fell it with their eyes close shut.

Kirae slowly opens his eyes. "Ouch, that kinda hurt, hey are yo..." his word trail off when he realize who was the person in his arm, the same girl who had him in trance earlier with the same light-blue hair and large innocent pink-magenta eyes. _"Wow, she's so cute! And smell sweet too!"_ he thought.

Iris shakes her head, feeling it a bit dizzy. One minute she was walking then the next minute someone hit her, her body falling. After years and years of training, her petite body automatically reach out to grab something before she hits the hard ground; she felt a hand reaching out to her and grab it, feeling a certain unfamiliar wave hits her. The hand pulls her forward as her own hand acts the same, causing her body to bump to something, a bit hard but warm. She uses her other hand to lessen the hit impact and they land into something that was moving.

Slowly she opens her eyes. "Oww...What the..?" she stop when she realize she was being hold in another person arms, one of her hand was holding the stranger hand firmly while the other rest at the middle of the person chest where his heart is. She raise her head to look at the other person and to stare in shock as it is the same person from earlier that had her on a trance, same long brunette hair tie smartly at the back with warm baby-blue sapphire eyes looking at her. _"He's so warm...and handsome too_!" she mentally thought.

For a while, both of them were just lost in each other eyes. Then a smile slowly forming on Kirae's face. "Hi..." he whispers, his grip around the pink-eyed girl loosen.

"Hi..." Iris whispers back and a smile also forming on her childish but cute face.

**-EARTH, ORB, CAGALI'S OFFICE-**

"Stellar? Who's Stellar?" Marque asks. Shin lowered his face, letting his black bangs covers his eyes.

"...Stellar..." Shin pause. "She a girl that I meet, during the second Valentine War. She looks like any other ordinary girl, she very childish, sweet and innocent but the EA did something to her, something unthinkable." His fist were form at both side, he start to shaken slightly. "They force her to enter the battlefield, to fight, to kill people...they train her to be a killing machine, a weapon of the war without even thinking about her feeling, whether she want it or not, they make her an...Extended."

"Extended...?" Marque repeats. One of his black eyebrows was raise.

"What is Extended? Are they Natural or Coodinator?" Ann asks, she look at Shin for explanation but he just keep quiet, then the heir turn toward her father. "Dad?"

Athrun glance at Shin before he opens his mouth. "Extended is an experimental human, Natural to be correct for the EA. They were trained for battle, in hand-in-hand combat and how to pilot a MS; they were turn into weapon since young. They were train on how to kill, were force to fight each other, and kill their own friend." Two gasp were hear from the two youngest members in the room. Athrun look at them and continue. "That's not all...back then, they were test subject for the Earth Alliance, their brain had been modified and drugs have also been injected into their body that make their organs function abnormally with instable brain function. Many kids were sacrifice, kill...not many survive the hard treatment, only a couple of kids survive but most of them lead a hard life, only to become a weapon for the war between Natural and Coodinator."

"And Stellar was one of them. She doesn't know anything; they play with her, toying her, forcing her to fight while she never wanted to hurt anyone. They wipe out her memory as if she was nothing, giving her drugs and made her pilot that...that **thing** to wipe out a whole city, but she's INNOCENT! She's innocent..." Shin murmur and look away, his whole body is shaking. Before anyone can say anything, the raven hot-headed father storm out of the room. The image of Stellar dies in his hand and went under the frozen lake, dead, is still crystal clear in his mind, like it just happen yesterday.

Athrun sigh and look at everyone else in the room. "I guess that's it then, we continue next time. Cagali and I need some rest." He say while sending apologetic look toward Luna and the rest occupation in the room, with the exception of his family. Luna nod and stand up, truthfully she was a bit hurt knowing that Shin still could get over Stellar's death but she hide it.

Before anyone could leave the room, Ann call them all. "Wait, I want to know something." She says, making all eyes land on her.

"What is it, Ann?" Athrun ask softly. The reason why he allow his daughter to come to this meeting is because she is the next in line to become the Reprehensive of ORB so it is importance for her to know, while for Marque, the boy parents had ask him to allow their first son to come so that he knows what happen and the fact that he is also ORB's ace.

Ann looks around her before she asks the question that hold the key to their future (without them knowing that of course). "Can we trust Crystal Federation or not?"

-**SPACE, METRO COLONY, THE STREET-**

"_Sorry, please try later."_ The voice from the pink phone answer, making Iris pout cutely before turning to Kirae who was walking next to her. "He didn't answer." She says while putting the pink cell phone inside her sling bag. After their accident, Kirae hand over her sling bag. Not knowing where to go or what to do, Kirae told her to call her friends while the both of them walk together toward the city. "Now where am I supposed to go?" she asks herself, not remember the place where Sean and Paul had discussed earlier.

"Eh? You mean you didn't come from around here?" Kirae ask. When he first saw the girl, he thought that the girl was a resident of the colony, at least by the way she look and dress. _"But she did have a different aura than the rest, if a normal people aura, they are usually calm while the soldiers a bit dark, hers...I can't quite tell, who is she?"_

"No." Iris pause, remembers what Sean says not to tell anyone what they here for or who they are. _"I can't tell him anything, nobody must know who I am...but I want to know, who is he? Why is he's aura is so different, I wonder if he can felt mine?"_

"You are travelling then? Is this your first time here?" Kirae ask again. The girl nod, it's not really a lie since she never step a foot on the colony although she has see it numerous of time. "_I wonder what she is thinking right now, I can't read a thing!"_Kirae though, eyeing the girl expression._ "Except her eyes...they are so sad, innocent but powerful, just who is she? Is she telling me the truth or is she lying?"_

"What about you? You live around here?" She asks him. _"I must find out something about him, he is someone, that for sure but, I can't read anything from his voice and body language but his eyes...they tell me there's more to him than meets the eyes..."_

"_Can I trust her/him?"_ they ask the same question in their head.

Their eyes meet for a moment before the blue eyes look away. He stares at the scenery in front of him, they were at the top of the hills overlook the entire city, the view was breathtaking. And somehow, Kirae found himself telling the girl a bit about his past.

"No, but I always come here." He pause, his eyes suddenly changes. A sad, distance look appear in his eyes. "My family and I used to come here when I was little, a lot. My parents love this place, especially my father and my little sister, but then we stop..."

"Why? Did something happen?" she ask again, curiosity was show clearly on her facial expression.

"My father die, along with one of my kid sister..." he answers, his voice was low but the blue-hair girl hears it perfectly.

"Ohh..." the girl say before turning her head at the direction where the boy was currently looking at. The both of them were silence. _"Why is he telling me all that? That not what I want to know, but why did I felt glad he tell me all this? Is it because it made me felt...connected to him? But how? And why?"_

For Kirae part, he was questioning himself why he tells something like that to a total Stanger he just meet. _"Why did I tell her that? It's not like I know her or anything but..." he _turn his head to look at the girl, and say the girl also turn her head to look at him._ "...somehow I fell connected to her."_ He smile at her, making Iris smile back at him.

"You know, if you wanted to, I can show you around. I still remember the way around here and I can keep you company until your friends come back for you" Kirae offer. He didn't even know why he makes the offer in the first place but there's something about the girl that make him want to know her.

Iris was surprise to hear the offer, but she was please to hear it, although she didn't know why. Wondering why, the girl smile just got brighter, making her whole facial brighten and makes her look even cuter than before. She nod energetically. "Sure!" she says before taking his arm with both of her hand and drag him forward.

Kirae can felt his face reddening at the contact and the way the girl smile. But then his own lips move upward and allow himself to be drag away by the girl. "Hey, I still don't know what your name is. Mine's Kirae, what yours?"

"Me? I'm Iris!" she answers with a bright smile and cheerful voice.

"_Maybe I should give him/her a chance."_ They thought at the same time with a smile on their lips.

**-SPACE, PLANT, THE CLYNE MANSION-**

Andy look around the living room, the Clyne mansion was different than it was 8 years ago, before Lacus marry Maxwell. 8 years ago, the mansion was a beautiful, warm and full of live. Laughter, happiness and love fill in every corner inside and outside the mansion, but now, the place is different. Sure the place is still beautiful with it's many expensive, beautiful decoration in every room of the mansion, yes the place is still warm but it is place in one of the most strategic places in the colony, but there is no more laughter, no more happiness and most of all, there is no more love in the glorious mansion. What's left of it all is sadness, loneliness and the memory that was left behind.

Andy sigh as he sit back on the expensive sofa, his eyes drift at the large picture hanging at the main room, placed in expensive gold frame, the picture of a perfect family, well, at least it's look like it is perfect. In the picture, there were five people in it, three male and two female. The oldest male is none other than Maxwell Sylvester, sitting on the chair, wearing the supreme ZEFT uniform, smiling smugly, proud and powerful. The next male is his son, standing next to him, Dylan Sylvester, and like his father, he is wearing the ZAFT red elite-in-training uniform, for the one who was selected to become red elite in the ZAFT training facility before graduate, looking all smug and cocky. The last and the youngest male is none other than Kirae Clyne, wearing a black coat and a blue tie, his expression was calm, a small smile on his face not reaching his sorrowful eyes. He was standing next to his mother, the lovely and beautiful Lacus Clyne. She was sitting in a chair beside her new husband, wearing a fancy black dress with light-pink laces decorating her dress which look expensive but uncomfortable. Her hair was short back then, but long enough to tie into a low ponytail. Her signature golden hairpin was missings, she had taken it off after the marriage (1). Her expression was calm and nothing else, and like her son, a small smile decorating her pale face. The last member of the 'perfect' family is Lianeet Clyne, wearing a pale pink dress with black lace, almost similar to her mother. Unlike her blood mother and brother, the little girl has a genuine smile on her face, standing between Lacus and Maxwell. The picture was taken 6 years ago, after Maxwell was selected to be the Chairman and Lian release from the hospital. It was the first and the last picture they all taken as a family.

"Hello . It's been a while now, hasn't it?" Lacus enter the room with a small smile on her face. She was wearing a simple long light-purple dress with both shoulder expose while her long hair was tie together loosely at the back of her head. Her loyal companion, Mr. Pink haro bounce beside her. Seeing her, Andy stands up and embrace the girl who he treat like his own daughter/sister.

"Yes it had been a while. How are you?" he asks as he realise the pink-hair mother. She reply by saying she's fine. A maid enters and told them the tea is serving for them at the backyard of the mansion. Both of them nod and follow the maid outside, including the bouncing machine pet. When they reach there, the maid leaves the two legendary hero and heroine alone. Lacus offer her old comrade some tea which he gladly take and quickly drink. His eyebrow rose after taking the drink. "Not bad, but I still prefer coffee than tea."

Lacus giggle at his antic. They spend a few minutes in silence, enjoying each other company before Andy finally decide to talk. "Lacus." He call the her, she look at him. "Have you been think about I told you before?" he ask, looking at her eyes which were fill with sorrow and aloneness which he felt sorry for.

Lacus look at him before putting down her tea and settle her hands on her laps, her eyes land on her hands. "I have, but..." she pauses and cast her eyes on something else's beside her. "I still can't make up my mind. I'm sorry."

Andy sighs when he hears her reply. He looks at the women who he had known for years now. Unlike the other who decided to turn their head on her after her second marriage, there are only a few people who still stand by her side, and he was one of them and the closest to her. He knows her suffering, her loneliness, her fear, her tears and everything. They had gotten so close over the years, and he wouldn't be surprise if he's the only friend the pink-hair beauty got left, seeing how quite and distance she got over the years. Sure she still got many supporters all around PLANT and earth, but nobody knows what the young women had been through.

"_Sometimes I really felt like strangling that blonde princess, she is one of the main reason why Lacus become like this in the first place." _He thought when he remember his first meeting with Cagali, it was during the kebab incident at the desert during the first war. _"And to think that a hot-tempered girl like Cagali is Kira's twin, really...but, things surely will be different if Kira's still alive, if only he's still alive, then we won't be in this mess in the first place. Which remind me..."_ he though while looking at Lacus. Calling the girl to his attention, she ask the question that been on everybody's mind. "Lacus, what do you think of the Crystal Federation?"

"Crystal Federation...I have to admit that those guys had makes a bold move to declare themselves to the public like that, as if they are trying to show the whole world and PLANT how powerful they are and they are not afraid to take action. I don't know how powerful they are, but having the Holy Empire of Britannia and the National Country of Japan by their side is a great plus. Those two countries are really powerful; both are impedance, having their own ideals and military power, so it was quite a shock to have those two countries by their side. Not too mention the EA and ZAFT had always wanted to alliance with those two country years ago, they are after all, next after ORB...right?" She pauses, trying to dismiss her emotion of missing her loved one in that country. "It was a bold move, but not really a smart one. They have made themselves a target to both EA and ZAFT forces. The Crystal Federation have proves themselves to be a treat when they declare themselves. I'm pretty sure that Maxwell will want to know who they are."

"I don't think he the only one want know. From what I hear, EA and ZAFT already establish a meeting about them, after the declaration. You do know that they have they own line of MS, right Lacus?" Lacus nod sadly, she realize that when she saw the MS that had help Japan. "And probably Gundam too." Andy continue and watch as Lacus solemnly nod her head.

"I do realize that, Mr. Waltfeld. It's a proof how powerful they are when they are only using 3 MS to wipe out an entire army of ZAFT just one night. From their power display, they must be using a technology way advance than ZAFT and EA. I'm pretty sure it is something different from what we have seen before. Whoever built that machine must be a genius and whoever lead the whole army must be one powerful man to be able to establish something like that. I would love to meet this person really, i want to know what he is thinking and I especially want to meet this Serenity Moon girl."

"Hmm, and whys that?"

"I don't know, there's something about her that seems so familiar. But who knows, right? Truthfully, I admire the girl, and she seems so young too, judging by her voice, I can tell she is still a teenager or maybe younger. Imagine, a girl that young being the reprehensive of such a powerful force, making me wonder really who she is." Lacus finish with a little giggle. _"And yet I can help the feeling that I know her…"_

"I agree." Andy smile. _"Looks like there's still the Lacus Clyne that I know in there after all."_

Lacus nod and take a slip of her tea. After a few moments, Lacus spoke again but her voice was serious. "But it's too early for us too judge them, I think we better keep an eye out for them, after all, we still doesn't know whether we can trust the Crystal Federation or not." And for a moment, Andy saw the old Lacus sitting in front of him, looking confidence and headstrong, like a leader should be, like she supposes to be.

**-SPACE, METRO COLONY, NEAR THE BEACH-**

The sky was dark, indicate it was night time at the colony. Near the beach, Kirae and Iris walk side by side, a happy smile decorating their faces. They have spend the entire days together by simply talking, laughing, shopping (but they didn't buy anything), drinking tea, eating sweets (for Iris part) and just enjoying the day. Sometime during their trip, their hand have stay glue to each other, Kirae at first was a bit shy because of it, he tries to take his hand but seeing Iris's hurt look when he remove his hand, the boy quickly hold their hand back together. One look at them, people would assume that the both of them is a couple on a date.

They some a stop a nearby seafood restaurant. Taking a seat near the stage, Kirae order for the both of them seeing that it is Iris first time eating seafood. "Seriously, you never eat seafood before?" he asks, eyeing the girl in front of him. "What you usually eat then?"

Iris just shake her head cutely. "No, I never eat them. I usually eat what they gave me."

"I see, what's your favourite food then?" he ask again.

"I dunno, something sweet I guess. What about you? What's your favourite food?" Iris asks him back.

"I like sushi, Japanese food defiantly my favourite. I don't really like eating sweet, but I do eats them from time to time, my sister defiantly love them. The girl got a sweet tooth really; it's hard to stop her once she begins eating that stuff." He answers with a smile, remembering his beloved little sister. During the hours they spend together, the both of them talk a lot. Iris usually the one who ask question while Kirae answer them, and sometimes relate them to himself and his sister.

Looking at him, Iris could help but to ask him. "You mention a lot about your sister, why is that?" she ask innocently. Being an Extended, the girl was clueless about anything else unrelated to military stuff which is why she keeps asking things that seems so innocent.

Kirae look at her seems to be a bit surprise with her question."Why?" he ask, repeating the blue hair question. The girl nod, waiting for his answer patiently. "Because I love her. She the only sister I got left" he answer with a smile, making Iris heartbeat move faster.

"_Love? What is Love?"_ she ask herself. Before she can ask the question toward Kirae, the blonde waitress from earlier, Erika returns with their dinner. The girl set the food in front of them and look at them.

Her eyes turn toward Kirae and give him a wink. "You lucky your date look so cute, or not I would steal you for myself. You guys really make such a cute couple, please enjoy your dinner and date."

"D-date? We're not on a date?" Kirae splutter, a small pink blush appear on his cheeks.

"You're not?" the waitress ask, seeing genuinely surprise.

"What's a date?" Iris question make them both looking at her.

"Well...Date is where two person. A guy and a girl, like you too going out together and spending the rest of the day together and have fun." The blonde waitress answer. She pause looking at them both before asking. "You guys sure not on a date? Because you two sure looks like a couple to me." She asks.

"Kirae, are we not on a date?" Iris asks Kirae.

"W-hat? Of cause not!" He answers all too quickly.

"But she says a date is where two people, a guy and a girl, that's you and me went out together, spending a day together and have fun." She pauses and look at the blonde waitress to see if she got it correct, the blonde nod her head. "But Kirae, didn't we just spend an entire day together? Didn't we have fun? I have fun. So why aren't we on a date then?" she ask, looking utterly confuse but very cute.

Kirae blushes, then he look away. "Well...if you want, we can all that we on a d-date then."

"I want us to be on a date!" Iris says determinedly, not knowing the indication of her words toward the blushing brunette.

"O-ok then." He says, his blush was evidence on his face but a genuine smile appear on his face. "It's a date then."

The blonde squeal girlishly. "You two are soo cute! Please enjoy your dinner ok." She says while leaving the place.

Kirae and Iris just watch her leave before looking at each other. "You know, this is my first date and I'm kinda glad I have it with you." He says with a warm smile.

Not knowing why, Iris felt her face heathen up. Shyly, she answers. "Me too."

Soon, the both of them just eat in silence, enjoying each other company while watching the performance on the stage in front of them, playing soft romantic song. Half and hour later, a blonde man enter the stage. The light went off and was on only on the man on the stage. He introduces himself as Daisuke and the tonight host. He introduces the performer before walk off the stage. Without Kirae or Iris notices, the blonde waitress from before walk toward the blonde host and whispers something to him and pointing a finger at them. The host look at them and grin.

Kirae and Iris had already finished their dinner15 minutes later. They were just decided to leave when the host enter the stage again. "Now for our next performance, we would like to invite two of our guess tonight to sing on this stage to make a performance for all of us. So without further delay, please welcome this two couple who just got hook up tonight and was on their first date!" as soon as he says that, the white light was turn on Kirae and Iris, both look utterly surprise.

The other guess claps their hands, some whistle at them noticing how cute they are. The blonde waitress appears in front of them and soon both Kirae and Iris found their self on the stage with a mic on their hand. Before they can even protest, the music already start playing as the host walk down the stage and the audience quite down to hear them.

Iris helplessly looking at Kirae. Noticing this, he come to whispers softly at her ear. "First time too?" He ask, Iris look at him and nod. He gave a little smile and say. "Don't worry, just read the lyric there and follow me." His eyes look at the small screen in front of him where the lyrics are and sing.

_**(Bold for Kirae's singing, Italic for Iris's singing while Underline is when Kirae and Iris singing together.)**_

**Living in my own world...Didn't understand  
That anything can happen...When you take a chance**

"Come on, it's your turn. Just follow the line and sing." Kirae says encouragingly. Iris looks at the screen, closing the mic to her mouth and open her mouth.

_I never believed in…What I couldn't see _(Iris's eyes meet with Kirae's briefly, the boy give a nod to her.)_  
I never opened my heart…_**heart**_  
To all the possibilities…ohhh_

I know (They sing together)

_that something_ _has changed_  
Never felt this way  
_And right here tonight_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ..oh  
And now ... looking in your eyes

_I feel in my heart…__**feel in my heart**_  
The start of something new

Iris gave a little giggle, making Kirae smile. The crow start to clap along with the music.

**ohhh…yeah**

**Now who'd of ever thought that  
**We'd both be here tonight

_ohh…yeah_

_And the world looks so much brighter…_**brighter, brighter**_  
With you by my side…_**by my side**

Without even looking at the screen, the both of them turn to each other and sing, both staring in each other eyes.

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
_I know it for _real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you…ohh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

_The start of something new_

Without knowing why, Iris fell her face going hot and red, she turn around, smiling shyly but Kirae reach for her hand making their eyes lock into each other again.

**I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me…whooah yeah**

Kirae smile at her, making Iris more red than before. Shyly, she sing along with him.

I didn't know it before_  
But now it's easy_ to see…yeah

The crow raise their self from their seat and clap harder, some whistle to the new couple on stage. Kirae let go of her hand and remove her light-blue hair from her eyes, locking his and her together again. They move closer to each other and sing without even looking at the screen.

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart…  
That it's the start of something new

It feels so right

**so right **(Kirae raise the mic a bit higher and raise his voice.)  
_To be here with you… _(Iris smile at him when he look at her again)

**ohh…**(Kirae smile back at her)

And now looking in your eyes

_I feel in my heart…_(She put her hand on her chest where her heart is)

_**Feel in my heart…**_(He took her hand and lock it together)  
_The start of something new…_(She says in a low voice, moving closer to him)  
**Start of something new…**(Mimicking her, he close their distance until their nose almost touch each other)

Start of something new…

The crow clap loudly but neither both of them notice it. In Iris's bag, her phone suddenly rings, showing Sean's name on the blinking screen.

* * *

( 1 )= ever since her second marriage, Lacus has stop wearing the golden hairpin that she always wear during Seed and Destiny.

So do you guys like it, I want to make it longer but I just gotta stop, don't want to ruin the suprise for the next chapter. Yeah, you read it right people, there's going to be a suprise in every chapter! so please review,kay?


	12. Chapter 12: The Unpredictable

Update! Sorry that it took a while, works keep on overloading and I swear this one time that my Lecturer is trying to kill us all with assignment, I didn't sleep 3 days to finish it, 3 freaking days! Man it's so tiring but thank god it's over. Anyway, back to business at hand, yeah, finally the newly update chapter 12 of MS Gundam SD Generation.

In this chapter, we have a few battle scenes between the lead character and also, the fight that I know some of you guys have been waiting for, the fight between ….. hahahaha, sorry, to find out you have to read the story first but I have to apologize, it's kinda short because it was practically 3 AM and I'm so sleepy. Yeah…So I'll just let you guys read it. Please read it and enjoy it, remember to review and no flame, kay?

********

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Seed Astray , Gundam00 character, and the next crossover character. But I do own the character that I created in my story…

- Non-Beta –

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 : The Unpredictable Future And Love**

**-EARTH, CRYSTAL FEDERATION SECRET BASE, BRITANNIA'S OCEAN-**

Beneath the calm ocean near the high rocky mountain, lies a huge secret military factory belongs to the Britannia and the Crystal Federation. Inside several military clothed officer and engineer stare at the magnificence battleship that belongs to the Crystal Federation top special unit, the Celestial Being, The Lunar Battleship.

Inside, the enormous ship was making its final preparation before taking off. Everyone onboard was sited at their own specific places according to their ranks and job. The ship Gundam's pilot watches their MS being place safely at its place from the pilot's waiting room. The ship's bridge looks a lot like Minerva but only 3 times bigger and 2 times more people in it. The ship captain, a beautiful 26 year old women with long curly brunette hair that stop around her womanly waist, a light skin colour, a very curvy body with c-cup breast and a sharp hazel eyes. She was wearing Crystal Federation's blue uniform with black lining around the neck, skirt, hand cuff and front zip, signalling her higher rank than the rest of the crew. She was currently sitting on the captain seat at the middle of the room, giving orders around the bridge.

After everything prepare, the women, known as the strategist genius, Captain Sumeragi Lee Noriega, look behind her where a man, wearing a black half-mask covering his eyes and nose, wearing the Crystal Federation black uniform for Leaders with gold-lining with black glove and a pair of white pants with black boots, sitting on a chair higher than her. The man was none other than the Leader of the organisation, Kira Yamato, but also known as Zero, his codename, because he still keeping his identity a secret. Beside him sat the spokesperson and the reprehensive of the organisation, Serenity Moon who is also Lara in disguise. She is wearing her signature outfit, a long sleeveless Crystal Federation Uniform white uniform with gold lining that reach above her knees with tight pale-pink mini skirt inside, a pair of white glove and high tight stocking with white boots with gold coloured front zipper. Her long pink hair was tie neatly to a low ponytail at the back with a white ribbon. Looking at them, Sumeragi smile at him and says. "She ready to go, Sir."

Kira a.k.a Zero gave a sharp node. He looks forward and says with a confident voice. "Full status report before taking off."

Mileina Vashti, one of the three C.I.C officer of the ship, wearing the blue Crystal Federation uniform with dark brunette hair tie to two high ponytail on each side of her head with brown eyes answer her as her fingers dance on her computer keyboard. "The engine is activating as expected. The conduit and the APU are now online. Power flows are normal."

Another girl, also the C.I.C officer with long brown hair tie to a low ponytail and hazel eyes, wearing the same blue uniform as Mileina and the rest of the crew continue after her. The girl, Christina Sierra reads her report out loud. "Holding the external shock dampers at 30% output. Confirming the closure of all hatches. Life support system is starting up normally."

Feldt Grace, head of the three C.I.C officer of the ship who was sited at the middle seat between the two other C.I.C Operator girls nod as her finger dance on the computer keyboard, eyes focus on the screen. The 15 year old Coordinator with curly pink hair and small azure blue eyes, wearing the Crystal Federation blue uniform continues the reports. "Main engine, contact, system all green, all system online, the Lunar Battleship ready's to launch."

Zero nod again before commanding in the same voice as before. "Open the gate."

"Opening the floodgates, confirming the flow of power to all parts of the laminate armor, fuel injector, pressure nominal, confirming the separation of the APU conduit. 150... 180... External pressure at 30, FCS, all artillery banks and the levitator are online. Full gauge, opening the main gate." Maya pause as she types something on her keyboard.

"The main gate is open." Feldt confirming her report. "Removing the restraining arms."

Sumeragi nodded then give out orders. "Engine output at 20% advance slowly, after exiting the channel, surface at 30 degrees."

Zero smile back at her and give her a sharp nod. "Thank you Captain." He says, and then turns his head toward Serenity who was sitting silently on her seat with her mechanical pet, the Silver Moon Haro on her lap. "Serenity, would you do the honour?" He asks. Everyone in the room look at her, waiting for her. It was no secret that the two top officer of the Federation is related, father and daughter but still, nobody except a few chosen people know their real identity.

Serenity turns to look at her father who gave her a nod, she nod back at him before and take a deep breath. "Lunar Battleship, please take off!" Slowly but steadily, the enormous battleship start to move, finally ready to enter the heated battlefield between ZAFT and the EA.

**-SPACE, METRO COLONY, SPACE SHUTTLE STATION-**

Alex patiently looks around the busy street filled with people walking around, looking for any sign for his long brunette haired male cousin. He looks at his watch for the third time after his arrival fifteen minutes ago and let out a frustrated sigh_. "Where is he? He's late. Maybe I should call him…"_ He thought and brought out his cell phone and was about to call the boy when he hear a familiar voice call his name.

"ALEX!"

Say the blonde turn around and saw Kirae walks toward him with a small girl with light blue-hair, wearing a one piece dress with long ribbon and large, stunning pink-magenta eyes that just shines with innocent and naivety. When they reach him, Kirae smile at him and quickly apologize. "Hey, sorry for being late. Alex, I want to introduce you to Iris, Iris meet Alex, my friend." He says while introducing Iris and Alex to one another.

Nodding to the boy, Iris smile sweetly while introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Iris."

"I'm Alex; it's nice to meet you." Alex smiles back at her and can't help thinking how cute the girl looks. _"Wow, she's so cute! Almost as cute as Lian and that's something because she's the cutest girl I ever meet."_ Acting like he always does when meeting a cute or beautiful girl, he reaches for the girl hand but when his hand touches her's, he fell a negative flow of energy coming from the girl, making him stop almost immediately.

Inside her head, a voice whispers. _"This aura…it's powerful but not as powerful as the other one but his is more dangerous than him… Who are they? Why do they possessed such a powerful energy?"_ Even thought Iris didn't actually hear the voice, but her Extended instinct told her to break their contact and get away from the boy which she did.

As Iris remove her hand from his and took a step backward, Alex can't help but to stare at her. _"What is that feeling? Who is she?"_ He asks himself and just stare at her, making Iris stare back at him.

Feeling the intensity between them, Kirae put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alex?" He calls his name, making the fake brunette snap out from his trance and face him. _"Did he felt it too?"_ He wonders when he notice the almost-scare look on in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah?" Alex stutter, not notice how his voice is slightly shaking. But Kirae notice this but decided not to say anything about it, for now.

Suddenly, a ringing tone broke the tense atmosphere between the three teenagers. Noticing the ringing tone coming from her bag, Iris quickly open it and took out her pink cell phone and answer it immediately when she notice who the caller is. "Hello? Sean?"

"Iris? Where are you?"

"I'm at the station already, at the front gate. You did say that we should meet here, right? Where are you then?"

"I already inside, at the cafeteria. Paul already left. Stay there, I'm coming for you."

"No, there's no need. I know where it is. Just wait for me there, alright? I'll be there shortly."

"Oh, alright then. Hurry up, ok."

"Kay…" With that she ended the call and places it back inside her bag before looking at the two male in front of her. She looks briefly at Alex before shifting her gaze torward Kirae. "Kirae…" She hesitates.

Noticing her discomfort, he smiles at her. "Is that your friend that you suppose to meet here?" He asks the girl nod slowly. "Is he here? Where is he then?" He asks again.

"…At the cafeteria." She answers slowly while looking away, wondering why she suddenly fell sad even thought a few minutes earlier she was on high alert. "_What's wrong with me? Why do I fell this way?"_

Kirae nod and turn to look at Alex, he notices the boy is still staring at Iris with a calculative expression. Calling his name again to get the boy attention, which he succeeds. "Alex, why don't you go ahead and buy our tickets."

Raising one of his eyebrows, he answers. "Sure, but what about you?"

"I'm going to accompany Iris to the Cafeteria to meet her friend. I meet you later at the platform, kay?" He gives the boy a look that clearly says that he won't take a 'No' for an answer. Sighing, Alex nod before walking away and tell him to hurry. With Alex leaving them, Kirae turn back at Iris who look is looking at him with a surprise expression. "Come on, let's get going." He says with a smile.

Smiling brightly, she nod her head and walk beside him. As the main door automatically open on its own, she reach for Kirae's hand and hold it. Kirae look at her, she give him a shy smile with a slight red blush on her snow white natural face. Kirae smile approving at her before walking forward, with his hand joining with hers.

The two of them walk in silence, enjoying each other company and warmth that radiance from the other's hand. After a while, they finally reach the cafeteria. The place was huge, but at the moment, there are not too many people around. Only a couple of people seem to be taking a rest at the place, making the place look nice and quite. Iris looks around and spots Sean and Paul standing in front of the thick-glass window that shows them the dark space outside. "Come on, this way." Iris told Kirae and lead the way toward her two friend and teammates.

"Sean!"

Sean raises his head when he hears Iris's childish voice calling his name. When he saw Iris coming toward them, hand in hand with a stranger, he can't help but to stare at them in surprise. Unlike the others, Sean had known Iris since their days at the EXTENDED faculty, he knows that Iris is not the type that warm up to others quickly but here she is with a guy that… that make her smile. He blinks, and blinks again until the two of them standing four feet apart from each other.

"Kirae, this is Sean. Sean, this is Kirae!" She introduces the two boys to one another.

Kirae nod at him with a smile gracing on his lips. Although he looks calm, inside he can practically hear all of his senses when on alert. He look at Sean and knows that he also hold a powerful and dangerous aura, although not as strong as Iris, but still dangerous. Neither less, he kept on smiling. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kirae."

But before Sean can say anything, Iris bounce at him and hold his arm, smiling happily at him. Her action causes Sean to smile at her while Kirae blink at them. Seeing her cheerful face, Kirae can't help but to be disappointed. _"I see…"_ He thought to himself as Iris once again introduces him to Sean.

"I see, thank you for helping Iris out. The name's Sean, it's nice to meet ya." He say with a small smile before turn to look at Iris. "Come on Iris, we got to go." He says while giving the girl the look which she immediately understands, their job.

Hearing this, Iris let go of his hand, a frown now decorating her face. "I understand." She says with a low voice. She turns to look at Kirae and give him a sad smile. "I got to go now…"

"I know..." He says, like Iris, his voice is also low and he gives the girl a sad smile. "I hope we can meet again after this."

Hearing this, the girl raises her head and stares at him. "Y-you want to meet with Iris again?" she asks, referring herself as the third person. When Kirae gave her a much brighter smile and a nod, without thinking and without knowing why, Iris embrace him, shocking both Kirae and Sean.

A minute pass before Iris let him go, a beautiful smile decorating her face; eyes shines with happiness that made Kirae froze. "I also want to meet with you again, Kirae…" she says before turning to face Sean and ask him. "Can I?"

Seeing her looking like that, he knows that it is possible for him to deny that request. Also, parts of him agree because he wants Iris to smile genuinely like that always. He knows all the suffering, the struggle, the fight and the loneliness that she faces through. Knowing that someone out there can bring out Iris real smile is truly a bless. For him, the girl deserve someone who truly care for her, even if that person is a stranger, even if that person might hate her if he find out her true identity, he still want the smile on her face to remain as long as possible. _"Even if it only for a little time, I want her to be happy…"_ Smiling at her, he says. "Of course. Just give him your number so that you guys can still keep in contact."

Nodding at his idea, both Kirae and Iris exchange their phone number and mail. After they done, Sean and Iris excuse themselves and walk away. But after taking a few steps, Iris stop, runs back to Kira and give him a shy peek on his cheeks with result a blush on the brunette face. "Thank you for the date Kirae, I really enjoy it. I guess I see you later then." She says before run toward Sean and walk away together.

Kirae touch his cheeks where Iris kisses it. Letting out a smile on his own, he turns around and murmur to himself. "Yeah, see you later, Iris."

Neither one of the three soldier notice a man dress in black looking at them. The man lowered his sunglass, raveling his purple eyes. "I see, this is getting more interesting." He let out a small chuckle, making his bodyguard turn to face him.

"Is something wrong, Master Carnad?" The girl, C.C asks.

"Nothing, everything is just fine. Perfectly fine." He put back his sunglass as his eyes follow the boy movement toward another boy with short brunette hair that look fairly familiar to him. His eyes focus on the two boys before he let out a wide victorious smile. "I finally found you, Kirae, Alex."

Kirae turn around as if he hears somebody calls his name. He looks up at the top floor of the five-floor building only to find it empty. His eyes narrow, he knows somebody was there a few seconds ago; at least, that is what his instinct told him so. Alex who was standing beside him gives him a weird look.

**-A FEW DAYS LATER-**

**-SPACE, PLANT, THE IDOLS CONCERT-**

The huge stadium was full of the sound people clapping their hand with a few people screaming and shouting, calling the name of one of the idol who had just finished his song. Say the person bow a few times before leaving the huge stage and out come the concert host from the back. The camera then focus on his face and his face appear on the huge screen behind the stage and on every television that is showing the popular reality live show.

Like others at the stadium, Lacus went along clapping her hand from the judges table. Being an ex-idol, she was one of the competition judges and knowing the famous lady, everybody knows that she would not favor her daughter, Lian on the competition. The host, Rai ask one by one the judge's opinion about the last singer. All the five judges answer according to their own opinion.

**-SPACE, HELIOS BATTLESHIP-**

Alex enters the ship cafeteria and saw many of the soldiers onboard the ship was there. All of them were watching the Idol's show, he look around and saw Kirae standing at the back, leading on the wall of the room with a calm face. He walks to him and lean back beside him. "Is Lian up yet?" He asks without any proper greeting.

"No, not yet. There still a couple more people before her turn." Kirae answer him, his eyes never leaving the huge screen in front of the room. When the screen suddenly focuses on Lacus, Alex glance from the corner of his eyes, watching for any sign from his friend face but there is none.

At that exact moment, the siren on the ship rings loudly on the, signaling for the upcoming battle. Kirae lifted himself from the wall he was leaning on and start running toward the pilot's station, but on the way toward the room, he stop and place his hand on his chest right where his heart are. _"What the… What is this feeling?" _He asks himself.

**-ORB, CAFÉ NEAR THE OCEAN-**

Ann quietly watch the show with a black-raven haired girl when Marque arrive with food and drinks for both of them. Like any other of his free days, he usually spend it with Ann, but this time he have brought along his little sister, the 15 year old Mayu Asuka. She has long raven hair that she tie at the end of her long hair with a pair of purple eyes and pale skin, wearing a sleeveless jean vest on top of a red v-neck shirt inside, with short jean skirt and a pair of matching red shoes. Like her brother, the young girl also decided to become a pilot, so at a young age, she had enter the military training faculty and now she is at the top of her class (also like Marque) and the youngest girl in her class.

"Thank you big brother." The young girl say as her older brother place her food and drink in front of her. She was having a fries and milkshake. Marque just nod at her before handing Ann her food, a beef kebab and orange juice.

"Thanks."

Again, the black haired pilot nod his head and sit down with his food in front of him, he was having a hamburger and coke. After settling down, his eyes shift to the television screen at the front of the café that was also showing the Idol's show.

"So when Lian's turn?" He ask while taking a fries from Mayu's plate. He was wearing a tight red shirt without sleeve with black bold letter, a black loose baggy pants with red string, a pair of white sneakers and a long arm-cover on his left arm while his right arm was left bare.

"Not too long, they still got three or two more people before her." Ann answers while holding down her cap when the winds blew. She was wearing a high collar up sleeveless white shirt with yellow knee length jean, a pair of white sneakers, loose yellow polka-dots socks, a back tight belt and a matching pair of black glove that wasn't covering all of her finger with a green ribbon on her left arm. With her looking like that, nobody can guess that the Blondie is actually the famous country heir.

Marque glance at her before looking back at the screen, his hand move to grab the fries on her sister plate again. Truth to be say, he prefer practicing his shooting skill than watching the show, but he knows that his childhood friend want to watch it and she not allow to do so at her house, or to be more specific, Cagali's forbid her to watch the show in their house, so she do the other alternatives way, by watching it outside.

Now Marque is no idiot, he knows that Ann and Cagali had issue, and he knows what it is. He know that it is somehow connected to Cagali's twin brother, Kira's death along with Chris's death and Alex's disappearance. He knows it all and he can't help feeling sorry for Ann, but really the girl didn't have to keep it all lock up. Sure she sometimes told him, but not everything. Ann is the type of girl that keeps something to herself. Sighing, he focuses his eyes at the screen as the next contestance start singing.

**-SPACE, LEGOLAS BATTLESHIP-**

Paul, Sean, Gunter, Croat and Iris activate their Gundam inside the ship. All of the Gundam color comes to life as its eyes flashes. All of their communication screen open up and showing the face of their ship C.I.C operator, Sara. "Guys, I will repeat the plan again before we begin, alright?" She asks.

Croat growl at her. "Then be quick about it!" he snap at her, making the girl flinch. Paul just shakes his head before telling the girl to go ahead.

"A-alright. As we all know, the shuttle that we targeting is transporting several member of ZAFT council, our order is to attack and capture them, but if fail, then immediately kill them. What makes this mission difficult is that they are protected by ZAFT battleship, the HELIOS. We don't have much info about this ship so we better be careful. The Nightmare team will lead the attack at exactly 21.00. Team A, lead by Paul will attack the shuttle straight, team B will be lead by Gunter will provide cover for team A. meanwhile Sean will lead team C and to attack any MS that coming from Lunar alongside with Croat, Iris will be provide backup if anything goes wrong, but until then, she will be in team B with Croat. Is that clear?" She ask.

"Yes." They answer simularitorisly.

Iris was about to head out when Sean contact her. "Iris, be careful out there alright."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to this." She says, her face was devoid from any emotion. Seeing this, Sean decided not to say anything because he also knows the girl legend as the battlefield 'Siren'.

"You may take off whenever you are ready." Sara says again.

"Alright, I will go first. Paul Huygens, RUDE, I'm off."

"I'm next. Gunter McKeon, SHOOTER, so long"

"Whatever…Croat Melvin, RAGE, off"

"Sean Augustus, HUNTER, I'm going out"

Taking a deep breath, Iris slowly opens her emotionless, dull and cold magenta pink eyes. "Iris Al-Crawford, HUNTRESS, eliminating target."

The black-light pink Gundam flew to the dark space, it's bright pink eyes flashes as Iris took control of the machine and flew forward, toward the ZAFT carriers which include two class type space battle-ship, a shuttle and the HELIOS Battleship. She watches as Gunter's Gundam, SHOOTER took out its long distance beam cannon, point it at one of the ship and fire at it. The yellow beam flew straight at it target and hit one of the battle-class ship, making it explode before they can even do anything.

She watches the incident silently, not noticing her fingers that slowly tighten around the controllers. She hears Paul order telling all units in Team A and C to attack. Her hand slowly moving to her heart. "What is this feeling?" She murmurs to herself. Floating at the back, she waits for her turn to enter the battlefield.

**-SPACE, HELIOS BATTLESHIP-**

Kirae was entering his Gundam when a loud explosion shocks the whole ship. He hear the shout people says that one of the battle-class ship was fired at long distance, making him flinch. He quickly activates his suit and start up the system. Alex image appear on the communication screen. "Kirae."

"Yeah, I hear. We have to hurry Alex; I don't want anyone else getting hurt." The brunette said, eyes shining with determination.

"Yeah, me too. I have to tell you this thought, it's the same ship that attacks Metro Colony, so be extra careful Kirae." With that, he closes the link.

"_I thought so…"_ Closing his cockpit door, the Gundam's color come to live.

"Kelly, Bruce, you two will provide cover for the ship. Dylan, Alex and Kirae will stop the enemy from getting closer from the shuttle, Understood?" Lindsay, the ship CIC operator told them, getting a positive respond from everyone of the pilot. "The door is open, Pilots, you are ready to launch!"

"Roger. Kelly Waltfeld, LIGHTNING, moving out!"

"Bruce Jule, RADAR 01, take out"

"Dylan Sylvester, THUNDER, out"

"Alex Waltfeld, KNIGHT, take off"

"Kirae Clyne, FIGHTER, mission accepted."

His white-blue colored Gundam twirl a few time before its golden eyes shine as Kirae took control over it. He scan the battle scene, watching the remains bits of the earlier destroyed float around. Tighten his hand on the handle, he look around and spotted HUNTER destroying a Zaku suit. "That Gundam…"

Sean had also spotted FIGHTER after finishing off the Zaku suit. "That Gundam…"

_-Flashback-_

_He was just safely made it out from the burning Metro Colony with Ann when the alarm inside the ship beeping like crazy. Hearing Ann's warning, his hands quickly press the keyboard of the main computer, searching for any weapon, he found the MS __Armor Schneider Combat Knives,__ take it out and block the attack from HUNTER, then he kick the left side of HUNTER, making the MS flew a few meter away._

_Sean try to stabilize his MS after the kick by pressing the pedal and did it, he look at the MS. "This guy, he is no ordinary pilot, I better be careful."_

_After telling Ann to hold on to something, he looks around the space and saw a bean sabers floating next to him, then quickly flew to it._

_Realize his enemy attention, HUNTER tries to fly pass by him but it was too late, FIGHTER already reach the sabers and now facing him_

"_Hey you!" Kirae voice appears on Sean telecommunication radio. "I don't want to fight you or even hurt you, please let us go." He asks._

_Sean open the link, replying. "I can't, first is because you is a ZAFT soldier, second is because you are driving that MS." With that he charge forward and swings his sabers_

_Kirae bloc it and scream. "I not a ZAFT soldier! I'm only a civilian on PLANT and the reason why I'm driving this MS is because you guys attack the colony!"_

"_What? You not a….soldier?" _

_The two sabers beam were lifted from one another, Sean look at the white-blue Gundam in front of him, wondering what he should do. "But still, even though you're not a soldier, you still a Coodinator, and for that…" Revealing the machine gun on his Gundam's head, he fires it at the surprise boy. Kirae flew back, seeing this as an opening, Sean charge at him. He swing his saber beam at the other Gundam, realizing this, Kirae lifted his own saber beam and block the attack. The spark on their sabers capture everyone attention._

_-Another Flashback (But still the same battle)-_

_3 lights came out of LEGOLAS, Paul, Gunter, Croat and Sean stop fighting, and so are the rest of EA'S. Every EA's suit started to head back, except for Croat and Sean. Croat stares angrily at THUNDER and LIGHTING in front of him, then at FIGHTER who already stop fighting with HUNTER,_

"_Just wait; I kill the both of you one day, for sure." Croat say, RAGE turns and flees toward the waiting LEGOLAS, leaving HUNTER the only one left._

_Sean and Kirae stare at each other MS. Kirae was the first one that spoke. "You better go before they capture you."_

_His word making Sean freeze in his seat but he manage to reply back. "You too, don't let me capture you in that MS or, I will defiantly kill you the next time we meet." Then he flies away_

"_Next time, huh?" Kirae thought._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Is it him?" Sean thought.

Both suit take out their saber beam and charge at each other. Their sabers beam clashes, both trying to outdone each other but then Sean once again take out the head machine gun and aim it at FIGHTER, seeing this, Kirae gave a final push at him and take out his shield to cover himself from the bullets. During that moment, the raven haired EA soldier opens the radio link to the other Gundam. "Oi, are you the one from the Metro Colony?" He asks.

Kirae was taken back by the question, but keep quite as he take out a riffle gun and shot him, but all of his shots miss as it was expertly dodge by the other. Taking this as a yes, Sean yells angrily at the link. "It is you! You said that you're not a soldier so what the hell are you doing piloting a ZAFT MS?"

"_This guy…" _Kirae thought while putting away the riffle and rook out one beam sabers, charging at the black MS. Sean block it with his own beam sabers but he was taken by surprise when Kirae suddenly take out another sabers with the suit other arm, successfully made a cut like scan at the suit shoulder piece and kick the other suit away from him. As Sean struggle to maintain control of the suit, Kirae reply. "I had no excuse to say about that, yes, I'm used to be just a civilians at PLANT but things had change since the day you attack the colony."

_-Flashback-_

_Justin black bangs cover his eyes. "Tell me Kirae, is it true? Is it true that you were piloting one of the ZAFT MS when the EA attacks the Metro Colony?" He asks while he slowly removes Kirae hand off his shoulder. _

_Kirae were kind of surprise with the question, but nodded. "Yes, I did. If only I act sooner, then maybe…" He didn't finish his word, he just turn his head away._

_Justin hands are shaking, he looks at Kirae, and anger fills his grey eyes. "You're right, you damn right it is! If only you act sooner, then Mack will still be alive. You want to know why he is dead, his dead because of you!" He shouted at Kirae, Kirae looks confuse, Lian was scare, she try to go near Kirae but Alex stops her._

"_That time, when you're were separated from us, he decided to go back and to look for you, I try to stop him, but he won't listen! Then suddenly, the wall fall and hit him, right in front of my eyes…. If only he didn't turn back, if only he didn't try to look for you, if only you act sooner, then Mack will still, he would still be alive!" Then without any warning, he punches Kirae on his left cheek, making the brunette hair boy fall on his back._

"_Brother!" Lian shouted, she immediately go to Kirae's side. "Brother, are you okay?" She asks and she saw Kirae's eyes widen with shock, she felt sorry for his brother. She turns to the older boy in front of her. "How could you do that? He is your friends, isn't he? So why did you attack him?"_

"_Friend? That guy? The only reasoned why I was nice to him is because he is the son of Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne! I though he was the same as his parents, but no! He just a coward! Because of that, I lost my best friend! Why didn't you fight like your father Kirae? Why did you hide the fact that you were that son of the legendary fighter, Kira Yamato? Why didn't you enter ZAFT and protect us all!" Justin shouted, his word makes Kirae eyes even wider than his eyes become sad. _

"_If this the way you acted like Kirae, then you doesn't fit to become his son!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"I had the power to protect those who are importance to me but I didn't use it, and in the end, I lost the people that are importance to me, all because I was scare, selfish and stupid. I don't want to make the same mistake again; I want to protect the people who are importance to me. Therefore, I will fight; I will fight in order to protect them. I will protect them all no matter what!" An image a smiling Iris appear in his head, followed by his mother and Lian, Ann, Alex, Justin and Mack, his friends on board the HELIOs, a four year old Lara and finally his father. With that determination, he charges at the black MS.

Sean try his best to compete with the newly determine Kirae, but even with his history of skilled pilot can't even match up with Kirae's skill. The boy manages to dodge all of his attack, counter him and eventually almost manage to beat him. He was force back when Kirae blow off his riffle gun, making him close his eyes because of the impact. "SEAN!" He immediately opens his eyes when he hears a voice calling his name. Turning around, he saw HUNTRESS charging forward him. At that very moment, the FIGHTER appears from the smoke and charge at him with two beam sabers at hand.

Quickly, he took out the HUNTER special Hunter Bow Riffle Gun, aiming it at the white-blue suit and quickly fire. Hundreds of yellow colored beams come out from the gun toward the surprise Kirae. To say that the boy was surprise was clearly understandable, sensing it was too late to avoid the beam, Kirae try to shield himself from the beam when a shadow appear in front of him and a large shield appear, giving the two machine enough cover from the rains of the beams.

"Sean, are you alright?" Iris asks when she reaches the boy and open the communication link. She was surprise to see Sean was practically out of breath and was taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Yeah…" He says before taking one last long breath. Both NIGHTMARE pilot watches as the shield disappear from sight, reveling two Gundams, KNIGHT and FIGHTER.

"Kirae, are you alright?" Alex asks as he open their communication link.

"Yeah, thanks for the cover." He say while moving his gaze at the two enemy Gundam in front of him, but without knowing why, his gaze was mostly focused at the newly arrival black-pink MS, the HUNTRESS. He lifted his arm from the suit handle and places it on top of his heart. _"Why is it beating so fast? What is this feeling?"_

Inside her cockpit, Iris's hands also moved to her heart. _"My heart, it beats so fast. What is going on? And what is this feeling?"_ She asks herself while looking at the white-blue suit of her enemy.

**-SPACE, PLANT, THE IDOL COMPETION-**

"Now, the moment we had been waiting for. Let's give a huge welcome to Miss Lianette Clyne with her song, Unlimited!"

As the crowd cheer loudly, a lone figure walk on the stage elegantly, wearing a one piece sleeveless knee-length baby blue dress, with darker blue ribbon tie around her tiny waist with the same blue colored glove and heels, her hair was tie to the back of her head with dark blue ribbon in a low ponytail with no trace of makeup on her naturally pretty face, except for a light pink lip-gloss. Lian face the audience, her face was calm and gentle, smiling gently, she place the microphone at her lips and opens her mouth.

**(If anyone want to listen to this song while reading the story, try searching for it at Youtube. At the bottom Author Note, I left a link to the song so try open it up. It's the opening song of the Anime Samurai 7, Unlimited. The song is really good! By the way, like always, the scene will mix at here so try to catch up)**

Deai ha arashi no youni otozurete, watashi no kokoro kaete shimau (Our encounter comes like a storm changing my heart)

Isshoni ireba nanimo kowakunai, kono sekai no owari sae (If we're together, I'm not afraid of anything even the end of the world)

The music starts while colorful beams of stage lights shoot everywhere, making the crowd turns wild. Who will ever thought that a small, shy girl likes her is singing a brave high-note love song? Lacus look surprise herself but a smile made it way at her face, rather proud at Lian for making such a bold but beautiful song.

Wakari aeru koto mo wakachi au koto mo utakata no youni (We're able to understand each other and to share with each other like bubbles)

Toki no suna ni magire tsukami kirenai to akirameteta anata ni au made ha (Obscured by the sands of time unable to hold on I gave up 'till I saw you again, asking)

Looking at her audience, she held out her hand as if she was asking them a question from her next line.

"Dore kurai itami wo hitori de kakaete kite tano? ("How much pain have you been carrying all alone?)

Dore kurai sabashisa hitomi ni kakushite hohoen dano?" (And how much loneliness is hidden behind your eyes when you smile?")

Ann moves her body forward, lifting both of her hands at the table, lacing it together and place her head on top of it. Her eyes stay glue at the screen, watching Lian singing the song, a small smile appear on her face. But although the smile was sweet, for Marque, who had always watch her, the smile look sad and never seems to reach her eyes.

Deai no kiseki wo ima dakishimete, mitsume attara tsuyoku nareru (Embrace this miracle of an encounter now by gazing upon each other we can become stronger)

Kore wo ai to yobanai tosuru nara, ima dore wo ai to yobu no? (And if this isn't what you call love then, what is it you call love now?)

"Iris." Sean's voice made the small girl snap out of her trance, her hand moves from her heart and landed on the control of the suit. "Are you alright?"

Looking back at the white-blue Gundam, the blue haired girl nod her hear and her eyes turn cold again. "Sean, I'll handle the blue Gundam, you take care of the other."

"What? I…" Sean try to resist but a sharp glare from the cold pink-magenta eyes stop him.

"You are in no position to deny me, obviously you not strong enough to handle him so let me handle it. After all, I am the siren of the battlefield." With that, she immediately takes out her riffle and shoot at the two ZAFT's Gundam, making them fly away separately. Taking this chance, Iris took out HUNTRESS's saber beam ad charge at Kirae.

Already seeing this coming, Kirae quickly block it with his own saber beam. The hand that earlier on his heart mover toward the suit controller as he took control of his suit. At that moment, both ignoring the fast beating of their heart and the ache in it.

"Kimi ga omou youna hito dehanai ga mo boku ha shirenakute" ("Maybe you're not the person I thought you were")

Sore demo kimeta no ha kono omoi no mama eranda koto ni nanimo kuihanai (But it was this love that called the shots I don't regret the choices I made)

Lian throw her other free hand, eyes looking at her audience, hoping that somehow what she trying to tell reach the listener of her song.

Kono mama de jikan ga tomareba fuan mo nai noni (Time could stop right now and I would feel no anxiety)

kono mama de, ude no naka eien sagashite hitomi wo tojita (Like this, in your arms I closed my eyes and searched for eternity)

The two Gundams exchange one by one hits of their sabers, each trying to outdone each other but as the battle goes on, the ache in their heart become more and more intense and as their hearts beats faster, they both remembers the earlier day they spend each other.

Smiling, laughing and enjoying each other company, both wanted to go through it again, wanted to experience it again but without knowing that the person that they fight at that very moment is actually the very person that they wanted to meet the most.

"Kirae…" Iris thought.

"Iris…" Kirae thought.

With that, they charge at each other with one thing in mind. _"I want to survive; I want to live…So that I can meet her/him again!"_ They thought at the same time.

Deai ha mahou no youni isshun de mune no itami mo keshite shimau (Like magic, meeting you erased all the pain from my heart)

Kore wo unmei to yobanai tosureba ima, dore wo unmei to yobu no? (If you don't call this destiny then what do you call destiny?)

Deai no kiseki wo ima dakishimete mitsume attara tsuyoku nareru (Embrace this miracle of an encounter now by gazing upon each other we can become stronger)

Kore wo ai to yobanai tosuru nara ima, dore wo ai to yobu no? (And if this isn't what you call love then, what is it you call love now?)

as the song ended, Lian receive an enormous claps and cat-calls from the audience. The girl was panting slightly with a huge smile decorating her face, obviously satisfy with her performance. The competition host, Rai come forward her. "That's was amazing Miss Lian. Do tell us, what encourage you to sing that song?"

Smiling at him, the girl answer. "I don't exactly know really, but I guess, that song was the only one that can describe what am I feeling right now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… my mother once told me that we can describe our feeling though our song. Hmm, I guess what I'm trying to say is that nobody can know what the future can lead us, nobody can guess what exactly can happen tomorrow or the day after that. This song, Unlimited, as we all know is a love song that says that love, fate and destiny can go far beyond our reach, people can fall in love in one moment then hating one another next, but by accepting each other, it can look past each other weakness and fault, we can't guess what will happen next but for the time being, we can we can try to understand love by loving one another because love is after all, Unlimited." With that, a beautiful smile endorsing her face and once more she receive an enormous clap not only from the people from the stadium but also everywhere where people listen to her.

**-SPACE, THE BATTLE-**

Again, their beams meet but this time, Kirae gave an extra push to his attack, making Iris stumble backward a bit, throwing her off balance. Taking this chance to end the fight, he charge at the fallen HUNTRESS Gundam and aim his swing at the cockpit, hoping that it will end the fight, even thought he knows that means that he had to kill the person inside the suit.

* * *

The officer onboard the Lunar Battleship and the members of Crystal Federation special unit, the Celestial Being. (But basicly, the crew is the crossover fom the anime MS Gundam 00)

Kira Yamato Codename Zero - 36years old, Ultimate Coodinator and Newtype. The Crystal Federation President, Pilot of LCC-001 Faith Gundam. Black-Gold Uniform.

Lararia Yamato Codename Serenity Moon - 14 Years Old, Newtype. The Crystal Federation Spokesperson, Reprehensitive and Tactical Forecaster. White-Gold Uniform.

Sumeragi Lee Noriega - 26 years old, Natural, The ship's Captain and Tactical forecaster. Blue-Black Uniform. Crossover from Mobile Suit Gundam 00.

Feldt Grace - 15 years old, Coordinator, The ship's first C.I.C Operator in command. Blue Uniform. Crossover from Mobile Suit Gundam 00.

Mileina Vashti – 15 years old, Half-Mixer. Second in command C.I.C Operator and mechanic. Crossover from Mobile Suit Gundam 00.

Christina Sierra - 19 Years Old, Natural. The ship's first Tactical Operator in command. Blue uniform. Crossover from Mobile Suit Gundam 00.

Lichtendahl Tsery - 22 years old, Natural. The ship's first Helmsman. Blue Uniform. Crossover from Mobile Suit Gundam 00.

Lasse Aeon- 26 head Gunner. Crossover from Mobile Suit Gundam 00.

Ian Vashti- 47 head technician. Crossover from Mobile Suit Gundam 00.

Joyce Moreno – 43, head doctor. Crossover from Mobile Suit Gundam 00.

* * *

The link to the song Unlimited = .com/watch?v=YwPOdb4JE_c

So how you like it? Do you like the battle scene between Kirae and Iris? Kinda ironic because first they laughing with each other then without knowing it, they wanted to kill each other off, hmmm, but the drama is awesome (for me) and I love twist and stuff like that! Huhuhu, please get use to it becouse they going to be more stuff like that in the future.

And I know, there's too many flashback, sorry but I kinda short on idea about that. But I did edit it a bit, hehehe, well, only a bit. And I spend hours too trying to find the perfect song, so you like it. And so that you guys can understand the song better, I put the translation too so I hope it's going to be helpful. The song is really nice. Anyway, before I end this Author note, I got a question to ask.

I know that my story is kinda slow and all, so I was wondering should I make a time skip or not, you know, fasten up the story? Of course I'll tell what happen by the Character's flashback but come on, I want to get to the main part already, my hands practically itching to write the all awaited fight between Kira and Kirae (You guys do see that coming, right?) so is it ok for me to make a time skip? Please tell me in your review, I'll be waiting for it. Anyway, please Review kay! ^_^


	13. Chapter 13: Siren Vs SEED Prodigy

Hey, sorry for the late update. Kinda busy and lazy lately. Not wanting to keep you all waiting, please read and review the next chapter. There will be lots of fighting scene in this one, not really my specialty, sorry if it's bad and confusing, I did try my best writing this...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Seed Astray , Gundam00 character, and the next crossover character. But I do own the character that I created in my story…**

**- Non-Beta -**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Siren Of The Battlefield Vs. The SEED Prodigy **

Kirae gave an extra push to his attack, making Iris stumble backward a bit, throwing her off balance. Taking this chance to end the fight, he charge at the fallen HUNTRESS Gundam and aim his swing at the cockpit, hoping that it will end the fight, even thought he knows that means that he had to kill the person inside the suit.

Iris open her eyes only to see the blade swing directly at her, making her froze and as if the time around her freeze. A few voices enter her mind. Telling and ordering her with harsh, cold, cruel voice that makes her blood run cold.

"_It was those Coodinator that kill them…"_

"_I order you to kill them all now!"_

"_Kill them before they kill youl."_

"No…"

"_It's their fault that we lose our people!"_

"_You are a weapon; it's in your blood!"_

"_If you keep killing them all, then we will win this war."_

"_If you want to survive this war, kill them before they can kill us."_

"No…"

"_Don't you hear me, I told you to kill those Coodinator now!"_

"_After all, you are your father's daughter."_

Eyes widen, her thought start to form a figure, his back to her but slowly turning arounf to face her. The man held a smirk on his face, his long red-blood hair was messy while his sharp cold eyes looking straight at her.

"_It's your job to kill them, Understand?"_

"NNOOOOOOOOO!"

Kirae stop his blade swing when he hear the shout, as well as others. All of the EA and ZAFT force stop their fight to stare at the white-blue Gundam with it's saber beam stopping only a few short distance away from the black-pink Gundam's cockpit, wondering what happen and about the shout. Even without opening the communication link, everyone can hear the girl shout as it's echoes loudly among them.

"A… a girl?" Kirae ask himself as he stare at the Gundam from the main screen in front of him. Like others, he also hear it but he can also detect the emotion on the girl's shout, fear.

Iris had both of her hand on her face while her eyes close tightly with tears coming out from the closed lids. "No, please stop it. It's scary, please stop it… I don't want to die…nooo.." She whispers brokenly. At that moment, a voice eco on her mind.

"_**Then sleep, let me hand it all. I promise, when you open your eyes, everything will be over and you will still be alive."**_

"(sob)…promise? (Sob) Everything will… (sob) will be over? I won't (sob) die?"

"_**I promise, just go to sleep and let me handle it. Let me out and everything will be over, I promise…"**_

Moving her hand away from her line of vision, she open her eyes a bit only to saw someone smiling gently at her. Suddenly feeling tired, she whispers quietly. "…kay…" With that, she closed her eyes. The smile on the other person face disappear as well as the person figure. Not a moment later, Iris opens her eyes again, only that the innocent that once shinning in her eyes is now gone, her pink-magenta eyes is now darken and was replace with coldness. Her whole face change, her expression was cold and dangerous, her whole stance change stiffly and ready.

"Sleep for now Iris so that you don't have to face this battle that you never wanted. I will help you, protect you… After all, that is the reason why you created me in the first place." After saying that, a smirk appear on her face. Without warming, she grab the control of her suit arm that was holding the beam saber and move it.

"**Dup dup…"**

Suddenly feeling some kind of pain in his head, he place one of his hand on his head only to find that the pain had stop. "What the…" He couldn't finish his sentence when a flash caught his eyes.

The flash from the suit eyes is the only warming that Kirae got before the suit suddenly move. Kirae barely got the time to get away, missing the blade only a short distance away. Kirae flew away from the suit, stopping only to put a few good meters away from each other. He stares at the suit with both of his hand on his suit handle. The EA's suit once again stop its movement after it one swing. "What's going on?"

"Kirae! Are you alright?" Kelly ask on the communication link. Seconds later, Alex face also appear beside his 'sister' on Kirae's screen

"Kirae, what's going on?"

"I don't know…" He answers truthfully, asking himself the same question. Before any of them can ask another question, an open voice link communication enters the screen, coming from the unmoving black-pink Gundam. Seconds later, a voice appear on the open link, singing a song that was unfamiliar for the ZAFT pilots, but not to the EA's.

Hey you…

Have you hear about the rumor?

About a girl pilot and her machine

Looking so innocent and sweet

But with a skills of a thousand pilot

Alone, she can bring chaos

Alone, she can stop a whole army

Alone, she can brings death of a million enemy

Croat face pale when he hears the song. "This song… No way, no way in hell it's her. It's impossible!"

Gulped, Gunter nod. "But it's her voice and it's the same song…"

Feared and hated by many

But loved by none

Only to be created by the same feeling

With blood and tears

She enters the battlefield

Facing those who dare to threaten her

"Shit. I didn't expect her coming out this early." Paul thought while open the link to Sean and saw the boy had a shock expression on his face. "Sean." He calls, trying to get the boy attention, which he succeed. "What should we do?"

"I…" He stop then.

Equited with the perfect weapon

She herself turn into a killing weapon

"There's nothing we can do about her, but let's take this as our advantages. We can finish the mission quickly with her around. Told the others to clear out of the way if they wanted to stay alive!"

Singing this song

For those who will die

Today, by her hand

Siren of the battlefield…

The song had ended, and for Kirae, he can't help but felt cold after hearing the song, somehow knowing something is going to happen next. Keeping his sense high and alert, he place his hands on the controller watching for any movement from the enemy suit. His shoulder immeditly tense when a sudden cold, female voice broke the silence.

"Ne… you do know it's too late too run now…" The voice said.

"Who say I'm going to run?" Kirae reply.

"I see…" The voice pause, Kirae tighten his hold on the controller knowing that the battle is about to start.

**-Kirae POV-**

As I stare at the Gundam floating in front of me, I can't help but felt a bit scare and tense. I can practically saw the negative aura surrounding it. Somehow, I can't help but felt that know it but where? Even the voice sound a bit familiar but… not as cold at that. The machine itself looks… I don't even know what to call it but what I do know that if I don't careful, I defiantly going to lose my life. Not too mention that my head is killing me, as if something is trying to ripe my head apart, trying to come out. I wanted to touch my head so badly but I can't, I have to concentrate on the battle. Shit, the last time I feeling like this is when the battle at the Metro colony when I suddenly fainted. I have to focus, if I don't, well… I don't even want to think what will happen.

From the corner of my eyes, I can saw Dylan's face appear on the communication screen, his face tense. From his expression, I know that he is hiding something from me, but what? A sudden thought hit me, is it about the song earlier? Is there a secret behind it? Does he know anything about it and does he know who is this 'Siren of the Battlefield'? Before I can think any longer, he opens his mouth. "We going to evacuate now, your new order is to stall for time, don't let that suit come near us, fight her off and if possible, defeat her, understood?"

If it wasn't for the calm mask that I had always worn since my mother's marriage, I wouid have demand an explanation from him now, but still I nod. "Understood, mission accepted." I say, he nod back at me and cut the link, leaving me alone to face who I now identified as the Siren

**-End of Kirae POV-**

Dylan scowl after cutting the link as his eyes landed on the two suit not to far from him. Unlike Kirae, he knows the rumors regarding the famous Siren. True to her song that she always sing whenever she appear, she alone can defeat an entire army of ZAFT forces. It was proven around a year ago, when she single handedly defeated an entire forces with a Gundam. Dylan was one of the lucky survivor of the battle, therefore he had witness it himself how the battle ended, let just say it takes him a while to recover.

Opening a link to Helios and the ZAFT vessel, he tell them his plan and told them to quickly evacuate the place.

Alex scowl at his idea, hating the idea of letting Kirae fight against the EA's super ace, even Kelly seems to disagree with it. The Siren's strength is no secret to the ZAFT, for the rumors about her battle last year spread quickly among them but not to the public. So it was no surprise that Kirae seems to know nothing about it. The ZAFT vessel quickly agrees with it and made preparation to leave, making the once blonde haired pilot growl in anger and frustration.

The dark pink-magenta eyes watch the ZAFT's suit for any sudden movement. _"It's the same Gundam, that had defeated Sean earlier. And now, she had manage to push her to even bringing me out. Interesting, he may proven to be a worthy opponent to me."_ Her hand reach to the monitor and open a link to Paul. "Huygens, what are the order?" She ask, voice still cold, unlike the usually happy, cheery voice that usually come from the same lips.

"Your order is to keep the enemy occupied so that we can blast the ZAFT vessel. It's carrying a bunch of their higher-ups." Paul say, his face all business-like, the same expression he had always wore whenever he is talking to Iris's alter ego, the Siren.

"Mission receives." She say before closing the link. Eyeing the white-blue suit, she take control of the suit and move the handle, making the machine pink eyes shines.

Seeing the signal, Kirae push forward the control of his own suit, making his own suit blue eyes shines like hers.

"Eliminating Target!" Without knowing it, the both pilot scream the same thing at the same time, both charging at each other with a saber beam in their suit's hand.

The two machine clashes, their saber beam meet and the battle starts again, only this time is to the Siren advantages. Kirae found himself to be push back by the Siren as she quickly gain the upper hand. It didn't help for the fact that the EA forces taken the advantage to push their way toward the vessel. Although Alex, Dylan, Kelly, Bruce and the other try their best to defend it, they were no match by the slight advantages. This is because beside fighting Kirae, and gaining the upper hand, the siren also takes the chances to blow the others ZAFT lowly unit.

Kirae struggle to fight her off and watch in horror how she easily shot down three other Zakus unit while fighting him. Grabbing his beam riffle, he try to shoot her but she easily dodge the attack and throwing a saber beam, effectively cutting FIGHTER left arm. The shock from the explosion causing Kirae to become more tense and depress, and as he keep feeling it, he slowly loosing his vision as the pain in his head become unbearable.

"How pathetic, to think that you actually manage to beat Sean and my other self while this weak." The Siren thought, before opening her voice communication link to FIGHTER. "I should have known, you're nothing but an ordinary ZAFT pilot, a lowly Coordinator that had no right to fight me… If this the only thing that you can do, you won't be able to last long in a real fight and because of that, everyone will die. All because of your weakness."

Kirae eyes widen when he hear the word and look at the Gundam that was floating in front of him, a riffle was point at from a close distance. "And to think that I thought that you might be an worthy opponent to me, what a disappointment." He hear the girl say before the end of the riffle start to glow and headed straight at him. The beam hit him around the suit waist, making his suit shake with the explosion, and he was thrown at the side of his suit where he accidently hit his head hard on the monitor on his left. A short cry of pain escape his lips.

Slowly opening his eyes, he realize that the hit had made a rather large cut on his forehead, he can even felt the blood coming out from the wound. With his blurry vision, he once again try to focus his eyes but find it hard to do so. _"I must have hit myself pretty hard…"_ He thought before another wave of headache attact him. "Damn, at this rate I'm going to…" he try to open his eyes, but all that he saw was a light coming toward him, a faint voice calling, screaming his name…

A figure, smirking at him and held out his hand at him, his mouth moving, saying something and without knowing why, he reach out to grab the figure's hand. Their hands touch and then… the darkness surrounded him.

**-EARTH, OCEAN, THE LUNAR BATTLESHIP-**

The door slide open, letting the raven haired boy enter the ship in-door garden. There were not too many people at the garden at that time, seeing that it is almost midnight. Most of the crew was chatting with each other, having mid-night snacks or watching some show. Alone, he make way toward the back part of the garden where a masked girl was sitting on the ground, surrounded by white lilies, singing a quite tone to herself. Her hand slowly and gently stroke a small round, silver haro that settle between her tights. Seeing her like this, a small smile make it way on his face.

Ru-rei… rureia

Sora wo mau hibari wa nami da (The dancing larks in the sky are waves.)

Ru-rei… rureia

Omae wa yasashi midori no ko (You are a young and gentle child.)

Aimo aimo

Ne-deru ru-she

Noina miria

Enderu purodea…

Fotomi…

Koko wa attaka na umi dayo (We are in a warm ocean.)

As soon as she finish, the raven haired boy give her a few clap, but not too loud. Neither wanted any attention on them. Without turning around, the girl giggle a bit before asking. "How did you find me here, Setsuna?"

Another smile bloom on his face, but this time, it was warmer. "I always find you, no matter where you are, I can always find you, remember?"

Another giggle come from the girl before she slowly nod her head. "So true…" She remember one time when she was little, after Kira taken her to stay at the Pars Manor, she wonder off alone to the forest at the back of the manor and gotten herself lost. Being the emotionless girl she was back then, she just sit under a large tree, waiting for people to find her. It was almost midnight, when the moon high in the sky when Setsuna finally found her, and it was then, in his warm embrace she finally broke down. She smile at the memory. Patting a space next to her, she ask. "Care to join me then?"

Without replying, the boy did so. The both of them just sit in silence, enjoying the quite atmosphere and each other company. It was then that the two of them suddenly jerk upfront, Setsuna blue eyes widen as he look around him frantically while Lara quickly wrap her arm around herself. "Leoo…." A small whimpers escape her lips, calling the boy in question gaze toward her.

"Lara...Did you felt it too?" He ask quietly, he turn his body facing the girl and eyeing her movement as her face was hidden away from his view accept for her lips and half of her mouth.

She tighten the arm around her and reopening her eyes to look at the boy in front of him from behind the mask, nodding slowly. "What do you think it is?" She ask, her voice was trembling and low, showing how she's feeling.

"I don't know really… But what ever it is, it's not good." Setsuna answer solemnly, he notice how much the girl's body shake. _"She's trembling…"_ He thought and laid his hand on hers and almost taken back on how cold it is. "Lara, are you ok?"

"I… I don't know…" She answer truthfully.

"_Whatever it is, it effect her more than it does to me." _With the thought in his mind, he pull the girl into his embrace, trying to help the girl and calm her down.

On other part of the ship, Kira was gasping loudly in his room, a hand holding the chair he was sitting on while the other clenching around his shirt above his heart. "This… could it be…no, it couldn't…" He ask himself as another hit of the wave sent him to his knees. "God… not him… not again…"

**-EARTH, ORB, CAFÉ NEAR THE OCEAN-**

The three of them, Ann, Marque and Mayu was talking about the competition when suddenly the two siblings were hit by the same wave. Both immediately look around them.

Noticing this, the only blonde out of the three ask. "What's wrong?

After a few minutes of looking at their surrounding, the younger girl reply. "Nothing. It ju…" She was cut short when another wave hit them and this time, even Ann felt it. She quickly scan her surrounding, noticing that the people around her still act the same as before.

"What's that?" Ann ask.

The two sibling's eyes meet each other again before moving toward the blonde. "Did you felt it too?" Mayu ask.

"I…" She pause, looking at the two Asuka siblings. "Yeah, I did. You guys felt it too then?" She receive two identical nod for that. "Then do you know what it is?"

Mayu bit her lip before shaking her head, her eyes land somewhere else than the two of them and stop at something in front of her. Her purple eyes narrow in concentration.

"Seriously, no I don't. But I'm glad that I don't know." Marque reply.

"Huh? Why?" Ann ask curiously.

"Think about it, whatever it is, from the felt of it, it can't be anything good."

"Oh… I see your point."

"And by the look of it, we're not the only one." Mayu's voice make the two childhood friends to turn at her, she point at the screen in front of her. "Look at her." They obey her and and look at the screen, trying to find who they were talking about. Ann was about to ask who when the girl answer the question without her asking. "Lian."

And true to her word, the young Clyne was looking around her, both of her hand was place on her chest where her heart is. This of course cause more question to raise among the three of them.

In other part of the city, the same thing happen to two other people, Athrun and Shin. Both wondering what's going on and like Marque's said, the both of them got a bad feeling about it.

**-SPACE, THE HELIOS BATTLESHIP-**

-5 Days Later-

Slowly, a pair of sapphire blue eyes appear behind the closed lids. Blinking a few times to adjust his vision, the boy groan tiredly. A chuckle from his left made him turn toward the direction, Alex stare at him with an amuse expression mix with worry. For what? He didn't know or didn't remember but that not importance right now.

"Hey Kirae, how are you feeling?" The emerald-green eyed boy ask.

"Like I was hit with a bunch of knife over my ribs…" He answer truthfully, as it was exactly what he felt at that moment. He try to sit up straight but Alex stop him, trying to make him lay down but he pushes his hand away, determine to sit up and succeed.

A knowing look appear on the other boy face. "I'm not surprise." Kirae raise an questioning eyebrow at his reply. Sighing, he say. "Kirae, you really were hit. Not really at you, but at your suit, the blade hit you man. If you weren't dead because of the blade, then we're pretty sure that you'll die from the explosion alone."

"What…" Kirae ask, obviously confuse. Then a flash of memory hits him. A suit, not just any suit but a Gundam, armored in black and pink. A long battle, determination to defeat the machine, then a song, the heavy atmosphere, the suit suddenly winning him and then….a blur. A trickle of pain hits his brain as he try to remember what happen but was useless. He didn't remember anything past that.

"Kirae?" Alex ask, a worry frown pasted on his handsome face.

"I'm fine, but I can't remember much." He stop hesitantly, his hand gently rub at the left side of his head where he notice were wrapped around with a tick bandage. He look down at his body and notice for the first time that he was actually shirtless. There were bandage wrapped around his chest to his middle. His right arm were wrap the at the same way, he felt a barely noticeable pain at the place where he was wrap at but other than that, he was fine which didn't really surprise him. His body got a high tolerance with pain and he always the one who recover from any injuries fast, it's one of the trade he got from his father. Trying to ignore the pain (Really, they weren't really painful anymore) he ask the boy. "How long was I out?"

Looking a bit hesitate, Alex answer. "Almost five days…"

Eyes widen in surprise, he say in a shocked voice. "F… Five days? I was out for five days? What the hell? What happen?"

Blink in surprise, a grin makes it way to Alex's face. "Dude, you just swear. I never hear you swear before…"

He only got a glare as a respond.

"Sorry. Umm…well, I don't know what exactly happen. One moment that Siren girl pilot was about to finish you off, then everything change in a blink of an eye. I… I'm not really sure what really happen. The way you two fight was like… It's too intense. Then suddenly you two begin to move away from us, by that time the EA already retreat and some of them went of searching for you. Me and Bruce went after them, and when we got there, the EA is leaving while carrying the Siren's Gundam so we quickly got too you. By that time, you're heavily injured and had pass out so we got to you to the Helios as quickly as we can. And… We was hoping that you can tell us what exactly happen." Alex explain and stare at his cousin shocked expression but he slowly replace it with his usual calm and expressionless mask

Looking away, Kirae try to remember what happen. He remember what he felt when he saw the riffle pointed at him. He felt weak (because he knew that he can't hold out any longer), scare (because he knew that he will die), sad (because he unable to keep his promise to his father), anger (for being useless, weak and afraid) and hate (At himself) and then, the figure appear. Kirae close his eyes in concentration, trying to remember the figure's face but fail but he did remember what the figure's do, he (Well, judging from the figure's body, it's obviously male) held out his hand at him and he said, he said…

Alex watch as Kirae close his eyes, looking as if he's trying to think or remember something. After some minutes, a loud cry of pain echo is the infirmary making Alex jumps in surprise. Kirae was twisting around, he fall to his back at the bed and both of his hand holding his head. His eyes were wide open, face twisted in agony and pain and the pretty brunette keep on screaming hysterically.

"Kirae!" Alex scream and jump at him went the boy started to scratch his head over the bandage, trying to tear away his hand from his bandaged head but to no avail. Kirae suddenly grow 5 times stronger. The door of the room suddenly flies open and a 4 female nurses and a male doctors enter the room. They take one look at the situation before they help Alex out. All four nurses try to pry his hand away but even they failed, one of the nurses run out of the room to call for more help.

"What happen?" Ask the male doctors as he try to hold Kirae's hand with both of his. The tree other nurses has trying to force Kirae's leg down and from moving around.

"How should I know, one minute he was ok then the other he was screaming his head off. You're the doctor, you tell me!" Alex snap making the doctor filch but still keep a strong hold on Kirae's right hand while Alex on the left. The nurse return with a few soldier and Bruce in tow. Together, they try to hold the hysterical brunette down and a few minutes later, with a last long scream, Kirae fall into a deep sleep thanks to the heavy dose of the injection from the doctor.

Alex sigh tiredly as he sat down on a bed next to Kirae while Bruce sit next to him. Both of them sat in silence, both staring at Kirae's calm sleeping face. It was quite a shock too both boys when they saw and hear Kirae's hysterical moment. Let's just say, it will be an experience they will never forget.

The door of the room swing open, making both boys look up and saw Kelly walk in the room. By the look of her wet hair, Alex assume that the girl just finish shower but his sharp eyes catches a faint trace of purple bruise hidden under her high uniform neckline, making him scowl disapprovingly at her. Ignoring his scowl, the purple haired girl walk over to Kirae, she tenderly tuck a strand of brown hair away from his face. Her purple eyes landed on the newly wrapped bandage when the doctor found a trace of blood after the boy earlier action. A frown painted on her tired face. "How is he?"

"He's fine. Doc says that the injection might keep him asleep for another one or two more days." Bruce answer when Alex looks away from the scene.

Nodding her head, she reach down and place a gentle kiss on top of the boy bandaged head, whispering slowly. "Wake up soon, my prince." She turn her head around to look at Alex. "Alex." She call him softly, he look at her from the corner of his eyes, mouth sets in a small frown. "Can I talk with you for a moment? Privately?"

Before the boy can say anything, Bruce cut him. "Go on, I'll stay here until you come back."

Sighing, he stand up and walk at the end of the room, away from Bruce and the sleeping Kirae. He stare at his adopted sister and then at the purple bruise at her neck. Almost glaring at it, he ask. "Why?"

Slowly clapping her hand on the bruise, she answer in a low voice. "He was angry. He says that Kirae was trying to steal the spotlight from him, make him look weak and….huh, other stuff." As their eyes meet, Kelly's own purple eyes soften when she saw the worry in Alex's green ones. Reaching on top of his head, she lightly rub his drak brown hair. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. A little tired, but I'm fine."

Pushing her hand away, he try to frown at him but instead a small smile form on his face. "I'm not."

Giggling at bit, she says. "You know, I like it better when you're shorter than me, It's much more easier to bully you back then, little brother." True to her words, Alex had grown to the same height as her, or maybe even higher. Kelly is, after all, pretty tall.

Blushing a bit, he reply. "Oh shut up. So what's you want to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, I almost forget." With that, she reach at her skirt pocket and took out a blue mobile phone and hand it at him. Smiling softly, she says. "Dad says that you should call his family when he woke up. He told me that and little Lian was quite worry about him, so better inform them that he already woke up."

Eyeing the blue phone, he ask. "Do you think it's wise to do that? With his hysterical…moments and all?"

"I don't know, you don't have to tell them that. That's up to Kirae to tell them or not. What's importance now is to tell them that he already woke up, hysterical or not, it's better if we inform them first." She say while giving the phone to Alex. Alex nod at her and open the phone. Looking for Lacus name, he glance at Kelly before pushing the call button.

"_I'm sorry, I'm quite busy right now. Please leave your mes…"_ Alex ended the call when he hear the answering message make by Lacus. He try calling her again but again, the answering message took hold.

"She's not answering her phone. What's now?" Alex ask.

"Try calling Lian then." She says before looking at her watch. "Listen, I got to go. With Kirae out and Dylan's suit damaged, Captain think it will be best that we on high alert. I still haven't finish with my reports too." She was about to walk away when a hand on her wrist stop her, making her look back at Alex worry face. "Yes?"

Opening his mouth and close it back again, the boy just shake his head and say. "Just be careful ok?"

Smiling lightly, she node. "Of course. Who do you think I am anywhere?"

Chuckle, he answer while letting her hand go. "Kelly Waltfeld."

Winking at him, she say. "You got it. See you around Alex." She walk toward Kirae's bed to say goodbye to Bruce, which in turn, also wanted to leave to do the same thing. Telling both of them to go, Alex just smile seeing Kelly much more cheerful and Bruce no longer brooding. He took a peck at Kirae before searching for Lian's name in Kirae's phone.

His hand pause briefly when he saw Ann's name and phone number. A flash of memory, a image of a smiling, younger Ann when they were little hit him. Shaking his head, he quickly put Lian's name, found it and immediately call her. There were a soft music play before the phone were answer.

"B-brother Kirae?" Ask a hesitate, but melodies voice.

Hearing this, Alex can't help but to smile at her tone. Her voice alone was tick with worry and love for her brother that it makes it almost painful for him. "Nope, guess again."

Blinking, Lian drop herself to the chair next to her, panic rise to every part of her body. "Oh no…. Is-is he alright? Oh my god, don't tell me he…he's…" Her words got cut by a laugh from the other side.

"Sorry, sorry, this is rude of me but you should really hear yourself you know." He pause, taking a few deep breath to calm himself down. "Your brother is… alright. He just regain conscious a while ago."

Letting out a breath of relief, she also takes a few calming breath before continue talking. "Thank you. How is he then?"

Letting his eyes rest on Kirae sleeping face for a moment, he thought of the best way to answer her question. "He's fine now, the doctor give him an injection for him to sleep."

"_What…" _Lian thought._ "Injection? What's for?"_ She ask herself. Letting her eyes wonder around her, she eye on by one of the contestance around her, everyone of them was practicing their song for the next concert or was talking and laughing with one another. "…Something happen to him, isn't it?" She ask.

Sighing softly, he answer. "Yes, but that's not mine to tell. It's better for you to know it from him and it's up to him whether to tell you or not."

Closing her eyes, she answer softly. "I guess…" Both of them fall into uncomfortable silence, waiting for the others to say something first. Lian touch the Sun shape necklace around her neck, seeking comfort and strength from it before breaking the silence. "Ne, I was wondering… Umm, who is this?" She ask when she realize she doesn't know who is the caller of her brother's phone.

"Oh, I'm Alex, Alex Waltfeld. We already meet, remember?" He ask, not wanted to bring up another memory when Kirae was injured.

"Yeah, I remember you. You're the one who save my brother the other day… and I'm guessing this time as well?" She ask with a smile.

Chuckling again, he answer. "Pretty much. Anyway, what is it? I know that you wanted to ask something."

"Yes, I was wondering. Will it be alright for me to go and visit my brother? I already ask my mother and Uncle Max said it is alright for me to go, he told me to inform him first when I wanted to go see brother so… can I?"

"Well, since the Chairman said it's alright, I guess there's no harm done. When do you want to come then?"

Looking at her watch, she answer confidently. "As soon as possible."

**-SPACE, EA MOON HEADQUARTER, THE LEGOLAS BATTLESHIP-**

Sean silently hand over Iris's sleeveless pink uniform, watching at the uniform slowly hides her injuries at the side of her stomacth from the world view. He eye one by one injuries on her body, her left arm was bandage, as well as both of her palm. Her left foot was also bandage, as well as her forehead. He look at them all before his eyes rest on her tired face. Concern, he ask. "Are you alright, Iris?"

Looking at him with both of her pink-magenta eyes, she pout cutely. "Really, how many time are you going to ask me that question. I was quite tired of it, honestly. I'm fine Sean, don't worry about. This is not the first time I was injured, I had worst before, remember?" She say while shifting her gaze, her hands move to button the uniform up, leaving only the upper three unbutton. "Beside, it's nothing that I can't handle. I'm strong, and I am a soldier." She look at him, giving him a small smile but not reaching her eyes.

"_But you still a 15 year old girl Iris…"_ He thought sadly. Smiling back at her, he rest his hand at the top of her blue hair, ruffling it a bit. "I know Iris… I know. Come on, let's hurry or we'll be late."

They walk toward the ship meeting's room, during the way, the two top ace receive many stare and look from others around them, mostly on Iris but it was unclear to Sean whether she just ignore it or she just doesn't see it. They gave a knock on the room's door before entering it, all the others in the room look at the as they enter. The room was slightly dark. It consist or large desk with 20 chair around it, they both took a seat beside Paul and their captain after apologize for their lateness and during all this, Sean had avoided eye contact with his father at the head of the table.

"Now that everyone here, I hope there will be no more distraction. Let's continue shall we? Lieutenant Huygens. " The EA head, Simon say with in autouritive voice.

"Right, as I was saying, the three man cell, which include Second Lieutenant Sean Augustus, ACE Iris Crawford and myself was sent on an undercover mission to Metro Colony regarding the incident on 16 July C.E 92. Back then, we receive intelligence saying that there were several MS hidden at the colony and was proven true, but when we ask the Board Of Metro Colony, they say that they know nothing about it and that it was hidden without they knowledge. Therefore, the undercover mission was to see what more 'hidden' things lying around the colony. The team was separated to two, the first was between myself and the Second Lieutenant while the ACE does hers alone. Because of the time limit and the tight security, we could not finds anything to our benefits or even anything to prove of their innocent." Paul say with loud and clear voice, after finish with his report, he gave a side-way glance at his two teammates.

Sean and Iris later backup Paul report, with Iris saying that she goes alone so that it was easier for her to move around, using help from a mere tourist to visit several place around the colony (Which actually was true and not entirely a lie)

Simon nod his head, listening to their report while reading some paper regarding of it. "I see, so we have no prove then? What did our intelligence said about this?"

"He say that although we have prove that the ZAFT hides their weapon there, but it still not enough to link it with the colony, not to mention that the colony is highly favored by both Naturals and Coodinator, and protected by both EA and ZAFT, if we just attack them without hard evidence, then the whole world might fight against us." Paul say, looking at the stoic man that was his best friend father.

Simon nod a few times while shuffling the paper in his hand. "What about ZAFT then?" He say while eyeing the other soldier around him.

"So far, there were no words from them, although we did notice something. According to the data that the Legolas C.I.C officer gave us, the ship that appear that day was the same on that appear five days ago during the attack on ZAFT vessels." Say one of them.

Raising his eyebrow, he look at the ship captain. "Is it true, Captain Smith?"

"Yes sir, it was true. The ship was call Helios, ZAFT newest and most powerful warship for both Earth and Space battle, like ours. The ship prove to be quite difficult for us and I dare say that the ship is equal to us strength, power and MS." He say while looking at Iris who look a bit tense.

Realizing this, Simon ask her. "What do you say about this, Miss Crawford?"

Looking at him and resisting the urge to glare and growl, she answer in a cold voice. "As much as I hate to admit it, yes, it is quite true. The ship was quite powerful, it has thick layered shield and powerful weapons that can match the Legolas, I agree with what the captain say that the both ships is quite equal. And then there were the suit, they had five Gundam in total and several others team of MS, just like us. At first, I don't think that any of the suit will give us any trouble but we was wrong… I was wrong. I underestimated their strength and it almost cost me my life, twice."

Several eyes widen with shock at the, all of them known Iris identity as the Siren so it was a real shock to them hearing that statement. Even Simon own's cold blue eyes had widen but he quickly compose himself. _"Someone actually manage to hurt her? Can't this day get any worse?"_ He ask mentally to himself. At that moment, a beeping sound appear on the screen of his computer before a face appear. Glaring at him, he ask. "This better be importance, we in a middle of a meeting."

"I'm afraid it is Sir. We just receive information that our new base at south Canada has fall base on an attack earlier this morning Sir."

"What?" He ask, almost scream in pure anger, receiving several shocked gasps in the room. Iris narrow her eyes, like the others, she also hear the news and not liking one bit. "Is it ZAFT?"

"No." The soldier pause, then he sent a video. The raven haired man then link the video to the others computer before pushing the button to play. The video shows an image of several MS Gundam fly in the sky, shooting and fighting with several of EA's suit at the base, an image of a large battleship flies toward the base, it's main canon shooting the base entrance. "It's the Cystal Federation, Sir and it's looks like it was them who stole our ship, the Lunar."

**-EARTH, ORB, THE MILITARY TRAINING FACILITY-**

Marque was busy practicing his shooting skills when his father, the famous Impulse and Destiny Gundam pilot of ZAFT enter the room. Others soldier who spotted the legendary pilot quickly solute at him which he dismiss with a wave of hand and walk toward his son. He stop just behind him and watch as Marque hits a bull-eyes on every human figured target, he patiently wait for his son to finish his practice.

After a few minutes of waiting, the boy finally finishes with a high score. Marque took off his shooting gear and look at his father, his face was expressionless. Shin gives him a sign to come over, clearly intending to talk to his look alike. Putting down his equipments, he walks to his father, wearing the ORB uniform without button it up, raveling the red shirt he wears inside, like always. He stops in front of him and give him a lazy two finger solute. "You call?"

Shin scowl disapprovingly at his son behavior. Although Marque's behavior was a lot like his wife, Lunamaria, the boy sometimes acts like a brat, especially around him. "That's not a way to great a higher officer, Marque." He says, but the boy only shrugged. He put both of his hand on his pants' pocket and stare at his father, waiting for him to continue. Sighing, he told the boy to follow him.

Marque follow his father until they walk outside the building. The cold night air immediately surround him, making him shivers slightly, already missing the warm atmosphere from inside the training faculty. He glance at Shin who just look like he normally do, proud and powerful. Truth to be told, he was proud of his father, the man was fair and loving toward their family and everyone respect him, still, he was quite piss that everyone always look at him only as the man's son, not as himself. He train hard everyday to prove that he was better than his father and still everybody still look at him the same, except for Ann, his mom, Mayu, and a few of his friend. Still, for the 16 year old raven head, it still wasn't enough. He wanted the whole world to acknowledge him as himself, not with his parents fame and legacy.

They enter an underground facility, he look around and notice that the place was heavily guarded. They entered the lift, going further down to the underground and when the door open, Marque red eyes widen with surprise. The place was huge, big enough to fit an entire space battleship and still have place for more. He look around and spot two MS, one of it was his, the TXC-800 Warrior Gundam while the other was his father's, the AID-754 Sonic Gundam. Confuse, he look at his father. Shin smile at him before looking around the room while explaining the situation to him. "This place was built for an underground MS practice space for the elites, this is where they will be given special training to improve their skills in MS piloting as well as improving them mentally and physically."

A thought hit him, filling him hope and adrenalin. Although he have a pretty good idea what his father was about to tell hem, he still wanted to hear it from the man's mouth first. " What are you trying to say?"

Smiling at him, Shin turn to face him and point at his suit behind him with his tumb. "What I'm trying to say is, are you ready to become one of ORB Elites? The training won't be easy, because I will personally train you and it will be like hell."

Grinning at him, Marque reply him cockly. "I'm ready for anything, bring it on old man, bring it on."

* * *

So how is it? Again, sorry if it's bad and for the late update...I hope it won't effect my review through... Please review? With Kira and Lacus wedding cake on top?


End file.
